A New Life: Beginnings
by Shishio287
Summary: My first fan fiction. Michael is brought into the world of FF9. What will ensue when he embarks on the greatest adventure of his life? Only time will tell. COMPLETE.
1. Prologue

Notice: I don't own _Final Fantasy 9_. I do own my character, however.

_A New Life_

* * *

Prologue: The Arrival

It was a beautiful day in the Kingdome of Alexandria. The sun was shining. The birds were singing. The wind was blowing, and the town was bustling. In Alexandria Castle, Princess Garnet Til Alexandros the 17th had just awoken from a horrible nightmare. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and walked over to her window. She opened the window and watched a flock of doves fly by. She looked out at her Kingdome.

She should feel happy, after all, today was her sixteenth birthday and she would get to see her all time favorite play tonight as her gift. However, despite all this, she couldn't seem to relax. Something was bothering her, but she didn't know what it was.

Princess Garnet was stunningly beautiful. It is even said that she is the most beautiful princess to ever grace the Kingdome of Alexandria. She had long, waist-length, black hair. She also had on an elegant white dress with a matching silver tiara. She had a fine, slim figure and the face of a beauty queen.

Suddenly, there was a knock at her door. Having effectively broken her train of thought she turned to her door to address the person on the other side. "You may enter" she said.

The door opened to reveal Beatrix, the general of Alexandria. She saluted her majesty, "The play will begin within two hours, your majesty."

Garnet nodded to this "I shall be ready shortly, you are dismissed."

Beatrix saluted, responding "yes, your majesty" and left the room closing the door behind her.

Garnet sighed after she left. Things felt so different ever since her father had died last year. So many things had changed. Garnet turned back to her window to look out on to the town again. She still couldn't figure out what was bothering her, and she hoped that by the end of tonight she would make the right choice. She then turned around and left her room, having one last, wistful glance out the window before she left.

_

* * *

Meanwhile in the town square…_

People where bustling around everywhere, each preparing for the up coming performance. One such individual had just stumbled through the front gates of Alexandria. He was a small Black Mage, with a face as black as the night itself and large, oval, glowing, amber eyes. He was wearing a blue and white jacket that had coattails at the end of it. He also wore leather shoes and light-green, dark-green stripped pants as well as a floppy, brown, leather steeple hat. In his right hand he clutched a small wooden staff, a 'Mages Staff', and in his left hand he clutched a ticket. His name is Vivi Ornitier and he has come to watch the performance.

A shadow passes over the town square as the people, including Vivi, look up and see the giant theater ship as it approaches the castle. After the theater ship passed over him, Vivi continued on his way to the ticket booth. Vivi moved a few more feet before tripping over his own feet and landing flat on his face. A little girl named Ilia came out of her house and tried to see if Vivi was okay. Vivi got back on his feet and Ilia handed him his ticket that he had dropped during the fall. She then bid Vivi farewell and left. Vivi straightened his hat and continued his journey to the ticket booth.

He looked around and realized that he was alone on the street. Everyone else had moved on to the castle. He took no more than a few steps, when a great flash of light blinded him. After the light had left and his eyes readjusted he noticed a lone figure lying facedown on the ground. Vivi walked up to the figure to see if he was alright. Little did Vivi know what kind of adventure he had just stumbled into.

_And so the adventure begins_…


	2. Meeting Vivi

Chapter 1: Meeting Vivi

I felt like I had been through hell. My entire body ached. I could no longer tell if I was conscious or not. I couldn't recall any of the events prior to my predicament. It all seemed so hazy to me.

All I could remember was fire and darkness then, out of nowhere, a blinding light came. My senses were distorted as I felt myself falling. I felt like I would fall forever, then it suddenly stopped. I could feel pain coursing up my left side as I hit what I assumed was the ground. I tried to regain my senses and that was when I first felt someone else's presence near me.

"Are you okay?" The person asked.

I was facing away from the person and couldn't muster up the necessary force to turn over. I was in so much pain and I could barely speak. I felt the unknown person approach me and ask again if I was alright. This time I could tell from the sound of the voice that it was a boy, and a young one at that, probably no more than nine or ten years old. This time I had enough strength to turn over and face the boy.

I was not expecting what I saw. My eyes widened 'This can't be' I thought. 'This is too unreal' yet there he was. It was definitely the Black Mage, Vivi Ornitier, from _Final Fantasy 9_. 'I can't be dreaming, otherwise why am I still feeling pain. If this isn't a dream…then what the hell happened?'

I was jolted out of my thoughts by Vivi's voice. "Are you alright?" he asked, again.

"Yes, I'm fine…thanks." I barely managed to speak. 'Well at least I can talk again' I thought.

"Do you need help?" Vivi asked.

"Nah, I'll be fine" I said as I tried to get up. I immediately regretted my hasty decision. I had no sooner sat up right when my head began to swim and the world around me started to swirl. I clutched my head and tried to regain control of my senses. After a few seconds I was seeing the right way again. I then looked over at Vivi, who was looking at me with a concerned look in his eyes.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" He had a questioning hint in his voice.

I smiled at him, "I'll be fine, but can you tell me where I am?"

He gave me a strange look before answering "you're in Alexandria."

I thought about this for a second 'I thought so.' I then addressed Vivi again "so, can you tell me your name, kid?"

He looked a bit nervous "V-Vivi O-O-Ornitier" he said.

I smiled at his stuttering "pleased to meet you, I'm Michael, so what are you doing here in Alexandria, Vivi?" I asked.

He still looked a bit nervous "I-I am going to see a play" he said.

I couldn't pass up this opportunity "mind if I come along?"

Vivi seemed a bit surprised, but nodded "s-sure."

Before we continued down the road I decided to check myself in a mirror I noticed on the side of a house. I was wearing a blue T-shirt, white short pants, my blue battle robe from my martial arts training, and had two swords strapped to my belt. I was surprised at this. I didn't remember wearing either the robe or my two swords. Aside from that everything else looked alright. I was still a nineteen year old man. My hair was still short and brown and my body was still slightly slim and well toned. My eyes were still brown, and I still had my slightly tanned skin and my white sneakers. And I was still only 5ft. 9in. in height, darn!

After seeing that I had no serious injuries, Vivi and I walked together to the ticket booth. On the way there though some rat kid punk, who I knew was Puck, ran right into Vivi forcing him to fall.

"Why you…get out of my way!" he yelled, before taking off.

I helped Vivi get back on his feet "are you alright?" I asked.

Vivi looked up at me and nodded "y-yeah, I'm fine" he said.

I then stared down the street Puck disappeared into. 'Some people' then I started shaking my head in dismay.


	3. Getting In

Notice: I don't own _Final Fantasy IX_ or _Final Fantasy X._ I do own my character

* * *

Chapter 2: Getting In

Vivi and I continued our walk to the ticket booth. I was in awe at the sights around me, especially Alexandria Castle. 'Man that's one big, shiny sword' I thought looking at the giant metal sword in awe. It was Alexandria Castle's center piece.

I looked down at Vivi and noticed that he too was watching the area around him as well, with wide curious eyes. I smiled down at the little Black Mage, but then my thoughts turned back to where I was and I frowned in thought.

'How did I end up here? First I was at home, I think? Then, all of a sudden, I am right here, smack dab in the middle of Alexandria in a fictional video game world. I can't seem to recall any of the events that lead up to this. This is really starting to worry me' I thought. As I was walking, completely lost in thought, I didn't notice Vivi looking up at me.

* * *

I looked concerned at Michael's frown 'I wonder what's bothering him, he seems upset.' I turned away from Michael and continued to think 'come to think of it, where did he come from. He just appeared out of nowhere.' I looked back at him, 'he doesn't seem to want to talk about it. I guess I will just leave him be for now.'

* * *

Both Vivi and Michael continued to walk, each lost in his own thoughts, until they came to the central marketplace of Alexandria.

* * *

I continued to try and remember what happened to cause me to be sent here, but to no avail, I still couldn't remember a thing about what happened. My thoughts where interrupted by someone pulling on my sleeve. I looked down and noticed Vivi. He had a concerned look in his eyes

"Michael, where here." He said.

That's when I first noticed the ticket booth, and the dog like creature who was the ticket master. "Guess you better go up their and show him your ticket, Vivi."

Vivi now had a nervous look in his eyes as he stared at me "y-you'll wait for me, right."

I looked down at him and gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Vivi. I'll be right here."

Vivi still looked nervous but seemed slightly relieved. "Th-thanks, Michael."

* * *

I watched as Vivi walked up to the ticket booth. He and the ticket master seemed to be talking about something. I already knew what he was asking about so I didn't really bother listening; instead I looked around at my environment. I then noticed three statues that made me stare in surprise 'the Magus Sisters!' I thought, bewildered.

I studied the statues a little more closely. Eventually, I found out that they weren't the Magus Sisters, but there was a short one on the left, a tall one in the middle, and a round one on the right. 'They aren't the Magus Sisters, but maybe that's were the idea of their creation came from' I thought, intrigued. I tried to think again but was interrupted before I could even begin by a loud "NOOOOOO!" Startled, I looked back at the ticket booth and saw Vivi looking down at the ground. I knew he was the one who had yelled, and I already knew what it was about.

* * *

I immediately walked over to Vivi, concern very evident on my face "Vivi, what happened?" I asked, still concerned.

Vivi looked up at me, and, from the look of things, looked like he was about to cry "h-he s-said my t-ticket was a-a f-fake" he said barely above a whisper.

I still looked very concerned 'poor kid' I thought. I looked at the ticket master "Can't you make an exception this once?" I asked.

He just shook his head. "Nope, sorry, I know how he must feel" he said, sympathetically.

'Yeah right' I thought, rolling my eyes at this.

The ticket master looked down at Vivi and handed him three pieces of paper. "Here, I'll give you these. Do try to cheer up now, hmm?"

I looked down at Vivi's hand and noticed he was holding a Goblin, Fang, and Skeleton card. I inspected the cards, and looked at them with a disgusted look 'those cards suck. Vivi wouldn't last ten seconds in a card game with those cards.' I looked at the ticket master again; I really wanted to give him a piece of my mind but decided against it. 'He's only doing his job, after all' I thought. I was jolted back to reality by the ticket master's voice.

"Talk to Alleyway Jack to learn more about cards. Good luck lads."

* * *

Vivi and I left the ticket booth. Vivi still looked pretty down about what happened. I felt so bad about what happened 'I swear, if I ever find the guy who gave Vivi that phony ticket he'll wish he had never been born' I thought. My dark thoughts where interrupted by Vivi's voice.

"w-what do w-we do n-now, Michael?" he asked.

I thought about it for a minute, looked down a certain alleyway, and smiled "we're going to see that play!"

Vivi had a shocked expression in his eyes at this news "w-w-we can't s-see it. M-My ticket is f-fake" he said, sadly, looking down at the ground.

I just smiled at this. "Vivi, my friend, if there is one thing I have learned in life it's that there is always a back door. You just need to find it." Looking down the alley again I motioned to Vivi "come on, follow me." Vivi and I both ducked down into the alleyway.

* * *

It was a narrow alley, as all alleyways usually were. There was only one man in the alleyway; a hippo like creature, who I remembered was named Dante the sign maker, was busy hammering away at his latest sign while atop a ladder. We hadn't gotten very far down the alley when Vivi tripped over his own feet, again, causing Dante to knock his sign all crooked. I heard Dante yell "blast it" but I didn't pay attention since I was helping Vivi back to his feet. After getting back on his feet Vivi looked at me with a happy expression in his eyes.

"T-thanks, Michael."

I just smiled at him "anytime, Vivi."

Unfortunately this moment was ruined by a pissed off sign maker "hey! You made me miss you little klutz!"

Vivi looked frightened at this mans outburst, I was slightly angry.

'He's just a kid. It's not like you can't fix the damn thing, geez' I thought.

We watched as Dante climbed back up the ladder and hammered his sign back into place. "Whew, that should do it."

I rolled my eyes 'was that so hard' I thought.

Dante climbed back down the ladder and stretched "well it's been a long day." Dante then walked out of the alleyway.

* * *

As soon as he was out of sight I sensed another presence in the alleyway with us. I knew who it was before he even ducked out of the small crack in the right wall. It was Puck.

"Hey you two, you're the ones with the phony ticket ain'tcha. I saw the guy tell you it was fake."

I responded before Vivi could. "So what if it is?"

Puck just seemed to smirk at that. "I'll let you two see the show if you promise to be my slaves! Well waddya say?"

This time Vivi beat me to the punch. "Alright." I was shocked at how quickly Vivi responded

'Vivi, why couldn't you let me talk,' I thought.

Puck smiled at this. "Okay, and what about you?" he said turning to look at me.

'I am no ones slave' I thought, but I couldn't let Vivi go alone. 'Darn it, Vivi.' I thought. I had no choice but to give in "fine, I agree."

Puck now looked very pleased with himself. "Awesome! Now for your first assignment! You two go stand over there and see if anyone is coming!" he said, pointing to the other end of the alley.

* * *

As Vivi and I walked over to our designated spot I was thinking 'well, at least I'll only have to put up with Puck for a little longer.' As far as I could see, no one was going to come down the alley.

"All clear?" I barely heard Puck since his voice was a little over a whisper.

"Yeah, it's clear…and why are we whispering?" I added. Puck ignored my question.

"Awesome! Engage according to mission parameters!" he said, and rather loudly, too.

'I guess were not whispering anymore' I thought. I saw him take the ladder Dante was using previously. Normally, I would object to such an action, but I thought better of it 'serves him right for being a jerk. Besides I'm sure he'll find it later.' Puck ran off; Vivi and I followed after him.

* * *

We followed Puck all the way to an abandoned steeple. When we went inside I noticed the room was very round and that it had a large tower sticking out in the middle of the building that lead up to the bell.

"Now where gonna climb up this tower" he said, indicating the central structure. Puck then stood aside and looked at us. "It's very dangerous! You go first!"

I rolled my eyes at this and mumbled the word "coward" under my breath. I stepped up to the ladder and began to climb.

* * *

I was surprised that a Moogle didn't fall out and hit me on the head like in the game. It was strange, but oh well, I continued my assent. When I got to the top I couldn't resist the urge to ring the bell. I reached out, pulled the rope, and the bell began to ring. A small box fell out from inside the bell. I knew what was in the box as I opened it and received three new cards 'these are slightly better than the ones Vivi got, but not by much, though' I thought, pocketing the three cards for later use.

That's when I heard Puck yelling at me from the ground "HEY! What are you doing! Ya trying to give us AWAY!"

I looked down at Puck and Vivi with an innocent smile on my face "Soooorrrryyy" I said.

Puck was not amused, but decided to let it drop "is it safe up there?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's safe."

"Alright, time for some upward mobility" Puck then began to ascend the ladder and Vivi soon followed after him.

* * *

I decided to walk across the narrow wooden plank that connected the roof of the steeple to another surrounding roof instead of waiting up for Vivi and Puck. I had reached the other side and turned around to see how Puck and Vivi were doing. They weren't that far from me. Puck was next to cross the plank, but when Vivi's turn came, he hesitated. That was when I remembered; 'Vivi is afraid of high places' I thought, cursing my lack of memory.

Puck began to yell "come on! Get over here!" Vivi still continued to hesitate. Puck spoke in a softer tone this time "lemme guess… you're afraid of heights? Don't worry; just pretend you're on the ground." Vivi slowly began to walk across the plank. I really felt sorry for him. This was certainly not easy for him.

When he finally reached the other side he fell backwards on the roof and landed on his butt. Puck wasn't fazed by this "come on! We're running out of time!"

Puck then ran off as I helped Vivi back onto his feet, again "thanks, Michael" I nodded to him and we continued to follow Puck.

* * *

Vivi was in front of me when we reached another narrow walk way and Vivi hesitated yet again. Puck looked back at us and shook his head, exasperated, "not again! Don't worry it won't fall."

I knew differently though, and put my hand on Vivi's shoulder. He looked up to me with eyes that showed slight fear. I looked down at him and smiled "don't worry Vivi. I'll help you." I said.

I wrap my arms around Vivi's waist; picked him up, took a few steps back, ran, and jumped the gap. I landed right next to Puck with ease and set Vivi down on his feet. He looked at me with a stunned look in his eyes.

"T-thanks, M-Michael" he said, still slightly stunned at what had happened.

I smiled. "Anytime, Vivi."

I heard Puck mutter what sounded like "showoff" before he turned to us "Come on! We have to hurry!"

* * *

We then proceeded to the next walkway when Puck turned to us "Oh yeah, I almost forgot! I don't even know your names."

Vivi was first to respond. "V-Vivi" Vivi said.

"And I'm Michael."

He looked at us in an odd way "Vivi and Michael huh, strange names…my name's Puck! Pleased to meetcha!"

I couldn't resist "And Puck isn't a strange name because…" I muttered to myself so he wouldn't hear me, but Vivi had obviously heard me because he was slightly shaking with silent laughter. I smiled at this, I had a feeling Vivi and I were going to get along just fine.

Puck looked at us in an odd way before saying "what's up with you two?" I looked at him and saw he was starting to get annoyed.

"Oh, nothings wrong." I looked down at Vivi. "Right, Vivi?"

Vivi stopped shaking and responded to my question. "Right."

Puck didn't seem to care anymore "whatever, come on. Let's get moving!"

* * *

Vivi and I both began following Puck again. When ever we came to another walkway I would jump over it with Vivi in my arms. Finally, we reached the roof that would lead us to the castle. Only problem was…no walkway, but Puck did bring the ladder.

"Whew… we finally made it" Puck threw the ladder across the gap to form a makeshift bridge. He turned to us "after that wall we'll be in the castle, come on, let's go!" Puck then proceeded to run across the ladder and into the castle.

Vivi and I soon made our way across as well. I turned back to the ladder and paused for a moment 'you know Vivi and I could have made it here without Pucks help. I mean, the roofs weren't that far apart and I could make the jumps easily, even if I was carrying Vivi. Oh well, I suppose it works out better this way.' I thought. I turned to follow after Vivi and Puck. 'Things are going to get very interesting, very fast' I thought.


	4. Getting Out

Chapter 3: Getting Out

Vivi, Puck, and I ducked behind the Nobles seats as we moved into position to watch the performance. I looked up at the two moons in the sky. There was a red one and a blue one. 'I wish Earths moon was blue' I thought as I continued looking around.

I also had a much better view of the giant sword from this position. The moonlight from the twin moons was reflecting nicely off the sword. I looked around my surroundings and noticed a multitude of many Nobles in front of me, sitting down in their seats.

I looked over at the surrounding buildings and noticed that each and every roof was packed with people. 'Those must be the people that couldn't afford tickets and decided to watch from the roof, poor guys' I thought. I was grateful that we were able to get such a good view from sitting behind the Nobles seats.

I was growing eager with anticipation as the hour was approaching for the play to start. I looked down at Vivi and Puck and noticed that Vivi was shaking with anticipation. Puck, on the other hand, was growing impatient at waiting.

* * *

That's when I remembered just who was sitting about ten feet above us. I turned around, hoping to get a glimpse of Princess Garnet. Unfortunately, I couldn't see her from this angle, but, what was most unfortunate for me was that…I WAS able to see Queen Brahne, the ugliest woman I had ever laid eyes on.

She was very obese and her face was a sickly pale green. The area around her eyes was heavily shadowed and she smiled like a frog. She wore a red dress and was fanning herself with a rather large fan. Her hair was blond and put up in rigid pig tails.

* * *

Overly disgusted, I turned away from the horrid sight. Immediately, I worked up an image of Dolores Umbridge from Harry Potter's fifth book. 'The resemblance between the two of them is striking, except, Umbridge wasn't green and was way shorter than Brahne' I thought.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of applauding hands. I looked up and noticed the Nobles, including Vivi and Puck, were applauding. I decided to join in as well.

The lights went off and the fireworks display began. The band started to play a really catchy tune. I was rather impressed by the spectacle, and apparently so were Vivi and Puck.

Vivi was wide eyed with wonder and excitement, and Puck, though a little more contained then Vivi, looked rather impressed. I really didn't want to look behind me and see the Queen dance. Seeing her once was bad enough for me.

Then the firework display ended and the band stopped playing. Everyone was silent when a big, pink bearded man walked out onto the stage in a large tan robe. I knew it was Baku, leader of the Tantalus. I was now more excited then ever 'finally, it will all be starting shortly' I thought, still a bit enthusiastic.

* * *

Baku then began to speak. "Ladies and Gentlemen! Tonight's performance is a story that takes place long, long ago. Our heroine, Princess Cornelia, is torn from her lover, Marcus. She attempts to flee the castle, only to be captured by her father, King Leo. When our story begins, Marcus, having heard of this, crosses swords with the king. And now, Your Royal Majesty, Queen Brahne, Your Highness, Princess Garnet" he motioned to the royal seats. "...Noble ladies and lords" he motioned to the Nobles seats, where we stood. "And our rooftop viewers" he then motioned to the surrounding roofs. "Tantalus proudly presents 'I want to Be Your Canary'!" he took a bow and exited stage left.

* * *

I always thought 'I want to Be Your Canary' was similar to Romeo and Juliet. It certainly had a few key elements from the play I knew of from home. My thoughts were interrupted by a voice from on stage.

"Bereft of father! Bereft of mother! Marcus! Thou hast lost even thy love!" said an unknown voice off stage.

"Fortune hath escap'd thee! For what end shalt thou live?" Another voice had said.

"For the sake of our friends... Let us bury our steal in the heart of the wretched King Leo!" I heard another new voice say.

Then there was two resounding "Aye's" before the actors appeared on stage.

One of the actors had red, spiky hair and a belt covering his eyes. I knew he was Blank. Another one, having a weird hat on and carrying a hammer, I knew him as Cinna. It was the last one though that caught my attention. Having blonde hair and blue eyes, as well as wearing a blue and white vest and noticing the tail coming from his back, I knew it was the infamous Zidane Tribal, thief extraordinaire. The three of them joined Marcus, the final thief of the gang, and prepared to face off against King Leo (Baku) and his two guardsmen Zenero and Benero.

Blank went to Marcus's side. "We shall back thee, kinsman!"

Marcus looked at him. "Pray, sheathe thy swords! This villain is mine alone!"

Cinna approached Marcus from his other side. "Nay, kinsman! For I, too, have lost a brother to this fiend!"

King Leo was furious at this display of rebellion. "What ho? Out, vermin! Away! Thou darest bare thy sword before the king? All who stand in my way will be crush'd!"

Zidane joined the others, unsheathing his sword, saying, "Treacherous Leo, my kinsman's suffering shall not be in vain! For I shall instruct thee in incomparable pain!" Then the battle started.

* * *

Zidane started things off by summoning Medeo on King Leo. The fake meteor made its appearance and hit King Leo. It caused quite a spectacle, but no damage to King Leo. Marcus went next, striking Benero and forcing him to retreat. Cinna then cast Pyro at Zenero. It caused a cool fire effect, but no damage to Zenero. Blank attacked last and struck Zenero forcing him to withdraw as well. King Leo was left alone and was even more furious now then ever. He moved to strike Marcus but tripped on his own feet. Marcus took advantage of this and struck Leo in the gut ending the battle.

* * *

Leo moved to a stair case on stage and began to make his exit, grunting with exertion due to his pretend wound. He turned back to face Marcus and the others. "Arrg... Grr... Thou hast not seen the last of me, Marcus!" Leo then exited stage right.

Zidane moved to follow him, shouting "come back!" but was stopped when Blank moved in front of him. Zidane tried to strike Blank with his sword.

"Out of the way, Blank."

Blank jumped away from his blow and landed on the stairs. "Consider this, Zidane! If Prince Schneider were to marry Princess Cornelia, peace would reign over both their kingdoms!"

Zidane was not in the mode to discuss petty politics. "Tis foolishness! If all were so easy, why, none would suffer in this world!"

Zidane ran up the stairs after Blank. That's when the two of them began to battle atop the castle wall on stage. Eventually, Blank leapt off the wall and ran off the stage. Zidane leapt after him, intending to finish this fight.

* * *

He chased him up to an aisle that was right in front of the Noble's seats. Blank turned to face Zidane, sword at the ready.

"En garde."

Zidane assumed a fighting stance as well. "expect no quarter from me."

They then proceeded to do a variety of upward and downward slashes as well as a few sword clashes and impressive acrobatic dodges. After a minute, it was over. Blank moved to retreat.

"We shall finish this later."

Zidane began to chase him "come back here!"

The two of them exited the aisle, but not before picking up, at least, 10,000 gil, which was thrown at them by the audience.

* * *

I stood their looking rather impressed. 'That was better then any of the attempts I ever made at that part of the game.' I thought. I really wanted to give them some gil but I didn't have any on me, oh well.

I looked down at Vivi and Puck. Vivi had a surprised expression in his eyes. I could tell that he had never seen anything like what he had just witnessed. Puck seemed rather impressed at the display as well. I turned back to look at the stage. 'Zidane and Blank should be finished beating up the guards and stealing their armor. Everything is going along just fine, so far.' I thought.

* * *

Fifteen minutes passed by and Vivi, Puck, and I were still standing behind the Nobles seats. Nothing interesting was happening on stage since it had reached an intermission before the climax. I stretched my arms, looked up to the sky, and yawned.

Then, I stopped, mid-yawn, as I noticed movement on the tower above me. I quickly regained my senses and tried to see who it was. I got a better look, and discovered it was who I had suspected it to be. It was Princess Garnet and she was being chased by Zidane. I quickly looked over to the tower that was across from me, and, sure enough, there was Steiner, in all is rusty glory.

I looked back at the tower that Zidane and Garnet where on. I saw that Garnet was now in position to jump off the tower. 'This is going to be good' I thought, smiling to myself. I nudged Vivi, who looked up at me questioningly, I motioned for him to look up, and it was at that point Garnet leaned off the tower.

Vivi's eyes opened in surprise while I had a huge smile on my face. I looked behind myself to see Steiner's reaction. Even from this distance it was still hilarious to watch. I fought my urge to laugh out loud and turned back to see Garnet, who had just begun to swing across the audience.

Now, Zidane had just swung off the tower after Garnet and the two of them landed safely on the awning of the orchestra house on the theater ship. I looked to see Steiner swinging off his tower in pursuit of the Princess only to miss his mark badly and crash right into one of the theater ships propeller houses. It took all my strength not to laugh at this. I looked back down at Vivi and noticed that he was still wide-eyed with surprise.

* * *

He turned too look at me. "w-was that part of the play?" he asked.

I still had that smile on my face as I looked down at him. "I'm not sure Vivi, but that was interesting, wasn't it?"

Vivi looked a little confused, but nodded. "Y-yeah, I guess."

We were interrupted by another voice.

"What are you two talking about?"

I turned to look at Puck.

'He didn't notice any of it? Oh well, his loss.' I thought. "Nothing, right Vivi?"

Vivi looked at me then back at Puck and responded. "Y-yeah, nothing." Puck just shrugged and left it at that.

"fine, whatever, come on lets move up to the front so we can get a better view."

* * *

Vivi and I followed Puck through the crowd of Nobles. I noticed Puck had an easy time getting through the crowed due to his small size and maneuverability, whereas Vivi, who had little mobility, and I, who was bigger than both of them, had a harder time getting through the crowed. Normally, I'm not a rude person, but we had to keep up with Puck so I started shoving through the Nobles to help clear a path for Vivi to follow. We eventually found Puck in the aisle where Zidane and Blank had fought each other twenty minutes ago.

"What took you guys so long?" Puck asked.

I looked at him. "Sorry, Vivi and I had to shove through about thirty fat Nobles to get here."

Vivi looked up at me with slight worry in his eyes. "I-I think their m-mad at us."

I looked behind myself to see at least thirty Nobles glaring daggers at me. I just smirked at them, then turned back and addressed Vivi. "don't worry Vivi, they'll get over it."

Vivi looked up at the roofs. "Why are those people not down here watching the play?"

I looked back at him with a sad smile on my face. "Because they couldn't afford a ticket, or had been given a fake one, like you."

Vivi stared sadly at this. "Why do these people get to sit here, though?" he asked, indicating the Nobles behind him.

I decided to respond "because they have gil, and a lot of it." I wanted to end the conversation their, but I decided to keep going. I continued to speak "to them, gil gives them the kind of power the common people wish they had. They just think they're better than everyone else because they have money. If you stripped them of their precious money you'll see that they're no different from the common people. Even the Queen and Princess aren't that different from the common people. Strip away their money, noble birth, and upbringing and they, too, are no different."

Vivi looked at me with a surprised look in his eyes, but Puck beat him to the response.

"Heh, I never expected to hear something like that from you."

I looked back at him. "I'm only saying what I know is true." Before I could say more the intermission was over and Baku stepped back out as King Leo.

* * *

Vivi, Puck, and I resumed our watching as the play began to unfold to its climax. 'I already know what's happening in the ship. It shouldn't be long now before Zidane, Garnet, and Steiner make their entrance. This is going to be good' I thought with a pleased expression on my face.

King Leo began his lines "Tonight, I shall finally see my daughter Cornelia betroth'd to Prince Schneider! And then Prince Schneider and his kingdom will be mine! Gwahahahaha!"

Zenero and Benero then enter from top-center stage carrying Marcus between them "your majesty, we have caught an intruder." King Leo then came over to get a look at the intruder and was surprised and pleased that it was Marcus.

"Why, my poor Marcus! Hark, lad. No matter how much thou dost treasure Cornelia..." he turned away from Marcus. "...No matter how deeply she might believe she doth love thee..." he now turned back to face Marcus. "...Never shall I see her marry a peasant such as thee!" he yelled. "When yon bell strikes three... under the axe thou shall be!"

* * *

'This is it. It will all be happening any minute now. The adventure is about to begin.' I thought, overly excited now. I gripped the railing in front of me in anticipation of what was to come. King Leo then began to continue playing his part.

* * *

"Furthermore-" he was interrupted by one of the stage trap doors opening up as an elevator was rising up carrying Zidane and Garnet. Leo looked surprised at this development. They seemed to be whispering to each other. I already knew what was being said, though.

Then another platform rises onto the stage carrying Steiner "Ho? What's all this?" it was obvious he had no idea where he was or what was going on.

Marcus then broke free of Zenero and Benero's grip walking over to Garnet. "Cornelia" he exclaimed.

Garnet was a bit confused. Zidane whispered something to her. That's when the princess spoke. "Oh, Marcus" she said with compassion in her voice.

Zidane whispered something to her, and then she whispered something to him. Finally, Baku whispered something to everyone. After that, all, but Cornelia and Steiner, gave the Tantalus salute.

Marcus turned to Cornelia who then embraced him. "Oh, Marcus! I missed you so! I wish never to leave thy side. Prithee, lead me from this place!"

Zidane turned to King Leo "see, King Leo? Thou shouldst give them thy blessing." King Leo walked away from Zidane turning his back on his daughter

"Never!" he practically bellowed. He turned to face Cornelia and Marcus, anger very evident on his face "Never leave his side, thou sayest? Foolish banter! I'll not allow it! Cornelia shall marry none other than this man-Prince Schneider!" Leo then walked over and addressed Steiner. "Is that not so, Prince Schneider?"

Steiner turned to face Leo with a bewildered look on his face. "M-marry the Princess? Me!" he was in total shock. He still had no idea as to what was going on.

Leo nodded to confirm this "Aye! And this traitorous crew, I will put to death!" At this Zidane and Marcus proceed to beat up on Zenero and Benero forcing them to flee.

Leo walked over to Cornelia. "Pray, sweet daughter, come home to the castle with me."

Cornelia shook her head in refusal. "Nay, father! I shan't return!"

Leo was growing annoyed by this. "Cornelia…trouble me no more. This wedding is for thine own welfare. Be mindful of that."

Marcus moved up behind King Leo. "Not if I can help it! Now is my moment of vengeance! For my parents, and for my love, Cornelia... (Draws his sword) I shall cut thee down!" He moved to stab King Leo, but Cornelia threw herself in front of her father and was thus stabbed instead "ngh!"

Marcus backed away in disbelief "no…Cornelia!"

Cornelia fell to the ground as she struggled to speak "Mar...cus, forgive me. I still love my father..."

King Leo and Steiner, thinking the Princess had actually been stabbed, knelt down at her side "Cornelia!" "Princess!"

Cornelia looked to her father "Prithee, forgive my selfishness, Father, and spare my sweet Marcus..." her hand collapsed at her side as she began to play dead.

Marcus was still stunned by what he had just done "What have I done? Am I never to hear her loving voice again? Am I cursed never again to feel her soft touch? O, cruel fate! Thou hast robbed me of all I treasure!" he took his sword and plunged it into his side, killing himself, and falling to the ground.

Zidane is shocked at his friends' last desperate action "Marcus!"

* * *

I was impressed 'Damn, I never knew Garnet was that good at playing the part. She was so believable. This is way better than Romeo and Juliet, that's for sure.' I looked down at the others; Puck was dancing with excitement.

"Wow, what a show!"

Vivi, on the other hand, seemed like he had cried a little. "Yeah, so sad..." I had to agree with Vivi. It was sad that the two lovers had to die, oh well; it wouldn't be a tragedy any other way.

"I'm glad we climbed all the way over here. How 'bout you guys, huh?" Puck turned to look at us and saw to guards coming. His eyes grew wide, "Uh-oh! Look out!"

Vivi and I both turned to see the two Pluto knights, Haagen and Weimer, running down the aisle after us. Panicked, we both ran in the same direction Puck ran, the two knights running after us and yelling, "Stop!" "Come back hear!"

After running a little further Vivi tripped and fell, and Puck just kept running. Inwardly cursing the dirty little rat, I ran to Vivi's side and helped him up to his feet. After that we both ran for the stage, the knights still after us.

* * *

As soon as we reached the stage Vivi turned to the guards. "Leave us alone" he begged. They weren't listening and continued to chase us onto the stage. We both jumped over Cornelia's, still playing dead, body.

Vivi turned to the guards "don't come any closer!" he warned before gathering fire into his cupped hands and firing it at the two guards, At least that's what should have happened. Instead his aim was off and he ended up hitting Garnet's cloak and setting it on fire.

Garnet immediately got back to her feet and started dancing around proclaiming, "OW! That's HOT!" She then threw off her cloak and revealed to the audience who she really was. I heard a large intake of breath from the audience as they saw their Princess up their on stage. 'Well, her cover's blown now.' I thought, slightly panicked. Then, a loud voice spoke out

"Zidane, it's time" I turned around when I heard that and saw all the Tantalus members running off to their assigned positions for take off.

I noticed that Steiner was trying to regain his composure after he realized the Princess wasn't dead after all. 'Took him long enough to realize that' I thought. I turned around and saw Vivi, facedown, on the ground. He had evidently tripped while I wasn't looking. I walked over to him, but before I could say anything Zidane beat me to it.

"Hey kid… you okay?"

Vivi started to get back onto his feet and looked up at Zidane. "Y-yeah, I just tripped that's all."

This moment was soon interrupted by Steiner "Princess, I cannot allow you to go!" he then turned to his two knights. "Seize them at once!" It was battle time.

* * *

I looked up immediately and saw Weimer charging right at us. I immediately grabbed the hilt of one of my swords with my left hand and positioned my sword sheath a certain way "Hi Ryu Sen!" I shouted as I sent my sword flying out of its sheath and hitting Weimer in the gut with the hilt, temporarily stunning him. My sword hit him with such force it bounced back at me. I immediately grabbed my sword with my right hand as it flew towards me, stood up, readied myself in my fighting stance, and prepared for battle.

I saw Zidane attack Haagen with his daggers striking him twice in the side, effectively forcing him to retreat. I could now sense that Vivi, Garnet, and Marcus had joined with us, weapons drawn, and ready to fight. Weimer was able to regain his composure and moved to strike me again. I made my move, though, before he could. Sticking my sword into the ground I shouted "Do Ryu Sen" I then slashed my sword upward from the ground with such force it caused dust and loose floor boards to fly directly into Weimer, and the force of the wind generated by my attack was strong enough to knock him back several feet. Vivi quickly took advantage of Weimer's inactivity by casting a fire spell on him. Weimer had no choice but to retreat.

I noticed while Vivi and I were busy with Weimer, Zidane and Marcus teamed up on Steiner, while Garnet hung back and healed whoever needed it. Despite the rusty appearance of Steiner's armor it was pretty resistant to Zidane and Marcus's attacks. Vivi decided to help out by casting fire on Steiner. This had a pretty good effect on Steiner. Not only did it burn him but it also heated his armor to a pretty high temperature, needless to say it was getting pretty hot in there.

After this attack Steiner, in his rage, moved to attack Vivi. He was about to strike him when I threw myself in front of his attack and blocked his blow with my sword. I then angled my sword down a bit forcing Steiner's sword to glide down my blade and, before Steiner could react, caused his sword to become stuck in the stages wooden floor. I quickly elbowed Steiner in the face, hard, forcing him to let go of his sword, and take a few steps back.

Blood was pouring from Steiner's nose as he stepped back from me. I tried to hit him with a round house kick under his helmet, but, unfortunately, he moved and I ended up hitting his armored shoulder instead. I knocked him to the ground but my foot was so num from the impact that I couldn't stand on it. I dropped my sword and grabbed my foot with both hands 'damn, that huuuurt' I thought, painfully.

I ended up hopping around the stage on one foot. My foot still hadn't recovered from my poorly executed attack when Steiner had recovered from my kick and retrieved his sword from the ground. He was moving to strike me. My eyes went wide 'Uh oh! Gotta do something or I'm finished!' I thought as I struggled to get away from the rusty tin man.

Unfortunately, I stumbled and fell. Steiner was above me now, Sword raised, and ready to strike. But I was saved by a dagger, a sword, and a magic ball of fire; all of which were directed at Steiner's back.

I looked up and saw Vivi, Zidane, and Marcus looking down at me. Words couldn't describe my gratitude. I just gave them a thumbs up to let them know I was alright. Garnet walked over to me and cast Cure spell on my foot; it was a terrific feeling, and in less than a second, I could finally feel my foot again.

* * *

I had just stood up when I heard a whirring noise in the distance not to far from us. That's when I felt the ship taking off. I was forced down on my hands and knees by the sudden movement. I knew better than to get up at the moment and just decided to remain on my hands and knees until the ship stopped moving.

That's when I saw the iron harpoons heading straight for the ship. The harpoons hit several places on the ship, knocking it a bit off course. I avoided one of the harpoons as it landed right next to me 'Of course, Queen Brahne isn't going to let us get away that easily' I thought, slightly annoyed at this predicament.

I looked around and saw that the others were in similar situations. Zidane was next to Garnet who was on all fours like me, Vivi kept trying to get back up only to fall over, Marcus, too, was on all fours, and Steiner…reminded me of a turtle on its back with the way he was trying to get up.

Then I noticed a single harpoon and followed its trajectory to where it would be heading. My eyes widened in shock as I saw where it was going. It was heading towards Vivi. "VIVI! LOOK OUT!" Vivi looked up and saw what I meant, he was frozen in place; his eyes wide with terror, as a sharp, irony death approached him.

I knew he wasn't going to move in time so it was up to me. I immediately got to my feet and ran to him as fast as I could, which was very fast, I was practically a blur, but I knew I wasn't going to make it to him in time to move him out of the way. So I threw myself in front of him and drew my second sword, I had already retrieved and sheathed the other one, and did the only thing I could "Zantetsu!" I then brought my sword down, vertically, just as the tip of the harpoon was a few feet from my face.

The force of my attack cut the Harpoon completely in half, vertically. The two halves fell harmlessly to both sides of me. I was breathing hard, my adrenaline pumping overtime, and my arms were now num from the exertion; I was exhausted.

"M-Michael…"

I turned to look down at Vivi. He had tears at the edges of his eyes and his body was shaking with fear. "Y-you saved me…t-thank you."

I knelt down next to him and placed my left hand on his shoulder. "You're welcome." I could tell that this helped lighten his mood a bit since he stopped shaking. I helped Vivi back to his feet and sheathed my sword.

* * *

I looked out at the castle and noticed the Queen was calling in the big gun. 'Oh crap' I thought as the cannon fired and revealed… a BOMB! Zidane, Garnet, Marcus, and, unfortunately, Steiner had also recovered and Steiner was moving to attack us again. The Bomb had floated right behind him and he showed no intention of turning around and looking at it.

"Hey, look out behind you!" Zidane warned.

Steiner charged at Zidane saying, "I will not fall for such an old trick!" he yelled bringing his sword down on Zidane. But before he could bring his sword down on him, I pushed Zidane down and executed a 'Shiraha Dori' to catch his sword in between my hands.

"If you don't look behind you we'll all DIE!" I let go of Steiner's sword and punched him in the face, hard, stunning him for a bit.

Marcus came up and struck Steiner, but it didn't do much and the Bomb was getting bigger. Finally, after several strikes and magic attacks, Steiner looked behind him and saw the Bomb in all its unholy glory. Unfortunately the Bomb was too big now.

I heard Zidane shout, "everyone! Get down!"

I saw him grab Garnet and force her down and I saw Marcus force Steiner down. I grabbed Vivi and pulled him down as well, I held him close to me, he was shaking again "Vivi…it will be okay, don't be afraid." I said, though in all honesty, I was pretty scared myself. Then the Bomb exploded.

I could feel the intense heat wash over me, and I felt many miscellaneous items get caught in my hair and battle robe. When the temperature dropped back to normal I looked out at the devastation. The stage was ruined, but intact and the others all seemed fine as well. I looked down at Vivi who still looked terrified. I smiled down at him "see Vivi, I told you things would be fine." Unfortunately, I spoke too soon.

* * *

As soon as we left the town there was an explosion within the theater ship and we began to lose altitude as the ship began descending into the mist. The wind whipped around all of us. Vivi went flying, but I held onto his hand to keep him on the ship, but, to both are dismay, his glove slipped off of his hand and he fell of the ship.

I was wide eyed with fright as I saw Vivi fall of the ship, his glove still clutched in my hand. "VIVI!" was all I could say before I heard a loud crash and went flying into the air myself. The last thing I remembered was the ground coming at me really fast. I finally hit the ground, hard. Pain flared up in my entire body and I could feel that I was slowly losing consciousness. Before I lost consciousness I could only think of one thing 'V…Vi…Vivi…' then my world went dark.

* * *

If you don't understand what the moves I used where I will explain them here.

**Hi Ryu Sen  
**The user draws his sword with his left hand, sending the hilt of it flying toward its target like an arrow.

**Do Ryu Sen  
**The user swings his sword upwards or downwards near the ground, causing an up rise of dirt and rocks to be sent at his target. Although Do Ryu Sen is not a very powerful technique, it is used as a set up for a devastating move, since it does catch its opponents off guard.

**Zantetsu  
**An iron cutting technique. Using his weapon, the user can cut through any size of iron as long as he's not underwater.

**Shiraha Dori  
**A defensive technique in which the user grabs his opponent's weapon, preventing it from hitting him, with his own two hands. It is a technique meant to only stop weapons such as swords and katanas and is unknown if it will work against any other types.


	5. Evil Forest: Arrival

Chapter 4: Evil Forest: Arrival

_"Michael…", "Michael" A voice called to me. _

_I looked around and saw that I was in a bedroom. 'I know this place' I Thought. I then looked at the bed and noticed a figure lying in the bed. The person was a man and he was speaking with a child. I moved closer and froze 'I remember this. This was when I was fifteen and my father was…' I trailed off not finishing the thought. I listened in on the conversation. _

"_Michael…don't be sad." _

_My past self was visibly crying "Father…Please, don't leave me…I-I don't want to be alone." _

_My father placed a hand on my past selves cheek. "Farewell my son…" before he said anything else, his hand fell from the boys face and he breathed his last breath._

"_Father..." the boy shook the still body "Father." He continued to shake the body "FATHEEEEEEEEER!" My past self began to cry harder. _

_I reached out and placed my hand on my past selves shoulder, trying to comfort him. He didn't even notice me. The vision faded and I was left alone. I could feel a tear running down my face at what I had just witnessed "father, why did you have to leave me? I'm all alone now…why?" _

* * *

"…hey wake up!"

I could feel myself being shaken from my dreams as someone was physically shaking me. I could feel pain course up through my body as the shaking was aggravating my wounds. I woke up with a start and pushed the person away from me. I was fully awake now and was trying to get a bearing on were I was.

"Hey…you alright?"

I turned to the voice and noticed Zidane sitting on the ground looking concerned.

"You looked like you were having a rough sleep."

The dream came back to me, "I'm okay; it's nothing to worry about." Then I added as an after thought "sorry about pushing you." He looked at me with a smile on his face

"No problem, no harm done."

I looked at my surroundings, which was a very dark and spooky forest, before asking. "Where are we?"

Zidane gave me a troubled look "we're in Evil Forest" he said with slight worry.

"Evil Forest…" I echoed 'so we're finally here' I thought.

Zidane spoke up "what's that in your hand?"

I looked down and noticed I was clutching a brown, leather glove in my right hand. The events of what happened on the theater ship came flooding back to me. "Vivi! oh my gosh, Zidane we got to find him!"

Zidane gave me a weird look "how did you know my name?"

I thought about what I had just said. 'Crap, I gotta come up with something and fast' I thought. I thought of the only possible excuse "I heard that big guy say your name before we started fighting that rusty knight" I was careful not to mention Steiner's name.

This, fortunately, seemed to satisfy Zidane as he just nodded his head and smiled "okay, works for me."

I was relieved at this 'I can't afford to make another mistake like that again, ever.'

Zidane got up and looked at me "so, who are you, anyway?"

That's when I realized I hadn't even given him my name

"My name is Michael."

He shook my extended hand "okay, Michael we'll look for Vivi, but we gotta find Princess Garnet, too."

I looked confused at this, but then suddenly remembered, 'the Princess, I almost forgot about her' I thought.

I nodded to Zidane, "Alright, Zidane. Let's get moving." I turned to leave but Zidane stopped me.

"Wait Michael, we better head to the ship first and stock up on supplies or we won't last two minutes in this forest."

I wanted to argue, but I knew he was right. My body still ached all over and I could go for a potion right about now, as well as catalog all my injuries I received in the fall. 'At least my legs aren't broken' I thought. "Okay, Zidane. We'll go to the ship first."

* * *

We set off to find the ship, which wasn't to hard as we just needed to head for the plume of smoke in the distance. We reached a crest on a ridge and looked down at the ship. It was totaled, the entire structure was broken beyond repair and there were a few fires starting in certain areas of the ship, but for the most part it seemed intact, at least.

I didn't look too surprised. "Man, that ship has seen better days." I said.

Zidane nodded in agreement. "Yeah, come on let's see if we can help."

I turned to look at him "then we look for Vivi and Garnet?"

He looked at me with a smile and put his left hand on my right shoulder. "Then we look for Garnet and Vivi."

He rephrased my question into an answer, but it was enough to bring a smile back to my face. "Alright, let's go." We jumped off the ridge and proceeded to the wrecked ship.

* * *

As we approached the ship I could hear someone yelling. 'That must be Cinna shouting at Zenero' I thought, as Zidane and I jumped down into the clearing.

Cinna spotted us immediately "Zidane, I'm surprised you made it!" Cinna exclaimed walking over to his friend. "I can't believe you jumped off!" he said in an astonished tone. "You're crazy, you know that?"

Zidane looked at him innocently, scratching his head "I didn't jump off. I got thrown off from the impact."

Cinna looked at me "who's this?" he asked, indicating me.

Zidane looked where Cinna was pointing and smiled. "He's Michael, my new friend. He fell off from the crash, too." Zidane turned to me "Michael, this is Cinna, he's also a friend of mine."

I shook Cinna's hand and, for the first time, noticed that his face was a bit odd. Zidane, noticing my expression, started to laugh.

"Ahahaha. Yeah with a face like his I'd have the same reaction, too."

Cinna turned to Zidane, his face red with anger and embarrassment. "Shut up! For your information I wash my face every day and night" He said with as much dignity as he could muster.

Zidane didn't look like he was going to calm down soon so I spoke "do you know where Vivi and Garnet are?"

At these words, Zidane lost all stopped laughing and looked a little more seriously at Cinna. Cinna sighed, "I don't know, but if we don't find the Princess soon, we'll all be dead." He said.

I turned to Zidane. "Zidane, we have to find them, and now. I don't think they'll last long in that forest."

Zidane tried to reassure me. "Don't worry Michael, we'll find them, but first we better heal up and gather supplies." He turned back to Cinna. "Cinna what supplies do we have."

Cinna frowned at this. "Well we don't have much, but I'll give you guys what I have." Cinna handed us four potions and two eye drops.

I took the potion and immediately drank it. It tasted a little like lemonade only slightly more sour, but still refreshing. I could feel most of my wounds closing and healing as the potion worked its magic. I had checked my injuries on the way down and fortunately found no severe injuries; just a lot of cuts, scrapes, and bruises. It was strange, I thought I would at least of had a few broken ribs from the fall, but it didn't hurt when I breathed 'oh well, if it's not broken, don't fix it' I thought. Zidane had taken a potion as well, and was ready to leave. We set out into the depths of Evil Forest.

* * *

Zidane and I trudged through a murky swamp area in the forest. We'd been searching for five minutes, and we still hadn't found any trace of Vivi or Garnet. I was starting to get worried, and, from the look I saw on Zidane's face, he was a little worried as well.

'We'll find them. We have to find them. If anything happens to them I'll…' my thought trailed off after this, because I had just heard a scream in the distance, a boy, 'Vivi' I thought, my eyes widening. Zidane had heard the scream too, and we both took off in the direction of the scream.

* * *

I was the first to arrive in the clearing and saw Vivi backing away from something, shaking in fear. "Vivi!" I ran up to him to see if he was okay, Zidane was right behind me.

Vivi looked up, relief in his eyes at seeing me. "M-Michael" he pointed at the center of the clearing. "S-she's in trouble." I looked to where he was pointing and noticed Garnet was trapped within a Prison Cage: a bulbous plant with two tentacles, two small feet, a big mouth, and tentacles at the top of its head used to ensnare unwary prey.

"What the hell is that thing?" Zidane said as he rushed over to get Garnet out of that thing.

I heard rustling in the trees beside me and I looked up, drawing one of my swords in case it was a wild animal. Thankfully, it was only Steiner, and as soon as he saw the Princess imprisoned inside the Prison Cage he immediately unsheathed his sword and joined Zidane at his side.

* * *

I looked down at Vivi, he was still shaking; he was in no condition to fight. I put my hand on his shoulder "Vivi, I have to help Zidane and the knight fight that thing. I want you to stay here…got that?"

Vivi looked frightened, but nodded. "O-okay…be careful, Michael."

I smiled at him "don't worry, I will be."

I ran over to Zidane and Steiner, sword drawn and ready, and immediately took up my position. Steiner bellowed. "Release the Princess at once!"

Zidane just rolled his eyes at this. "Yeah, like it's really going to listen to you" he said, drawing his daggers. "Come on, guys!" the battle began.

* * *

Before anyone moved I noticed a light coming from Zidane. Steiner and I both looked at Zidane. When the light faded Zidane wasn't wearing his clothes anymore, and had pink fur on most of his body, and his body was glowing.

Before Steiner could respond I spoke "is that Trance?"

Steiner looked at me and responded. "Yes, I believe so. Trance is caused by a surge of emotions."

Before he could say anything more Zidane interrupted "alright people, let's take him." It was obvious that he didn't care what it was called. The battle began for real.

* * *

The Prison Cage placed booth its tentacles above its head and started to drain Garnet of her energy. Knowing we had to act fast I made the first move. I jumped into the air and prepared to execute one of my techniques "Ryu Tsui Sen." I started to fall back down to the ground and brought my sword down on the Prison Cage's right tentacle, completely severing it. Green liquid and sap started pouring out from the right tentacles stump. The plant was enraged by this and moved to strike me. I dodged its left tentacle, but was instead hit by something coming from the right.

I was knocked to the ground and got up only to see that the plant had regenerated its lost limb. 'Okay…didn't know it could do that' I quickly got back up and prepared to strike again. Steiner, though, was able to get in a strike before I could. He targeted the plants body and managed to create a large gash in the plant. Liquid started pouring out of the cut, but the sap from the plant quickly closed the wound.

While all this was going on, I noticed Zidane had been gathering energy for an attack, and he seemed ready to release it. Zidane then shouted "Free Energy!" and there was a big explosion that came from within the plant, doing heavy damage to the plant. The Prison Cage decided to cut its losses, and used its tentacles to retreat into the tree tops where we couldn't follow. The battle was over, for now.

* * *

Steiner immediately rushed over to the where the Prison Cage once stood and looked up into the trees where it had retreated. "Princess? Princess!" Steiner was yelling.

Zidane, no longer Tranced, was stunned by the creature's sudden departure. "What the heck? Where did they go?"

I looked up into the trees and simply said "she's gone…"

Vivi had walked over to where the Prison Cage once stood; he was still shaking with fright. "I-I was to a-afraid to cast any spells…that monster is probably going to eat her…" he said with a frightened voice.

Steiner looked distraught at this news. "How could I let this happen?" he said, in anguish.

Aside from me, Zidane was the only other one who seemed calm about this. "Don't worry. She's not dead."

Steiner looked at him in disbelief. "What was that!"

I walked over to Vivi and placed my hand on his shoulder to calm his fears. "I agree with Zidane. That monster was just a minion it's probably going to take her back to its Master."

Steiner began to ponder this. "That means the princess might still be-come on! We must go find her at once!" he yelled.

Something didn't feel right I remembered that something bad was supposed to happen now. That's when I heard rustling above my head.

My memory came back to me as I looked up and saw a second Prison Cage descending from the trees to ensnare Vivi and myself. My eyes widened at the sight. I quickly pushed Vivi out of the way just as I felt something grab me from above. I was flipped upside down on my head as the Prison Cage righted itself upright. I looked out to the others; Zidane, Steiner and Vivi were all staring in shock. "Well, what are you waiting for! Get me out of here!" I yelled, spurring each of them into action. It was time to fight again.

* * *

Zidane struck first with his daggers and attacked the plants body, causing two small cuts that quickly healed. Steiner struck next and attacked the plants body causing a large gash to form, but it quickly healed. The plant brought up its tentacles and drained me of my energy. It was not a pleasant feeling. I felt myself grow weaker. I looked to Vivi and saw that he was still afraid and shocked at what happened. "Vivi…help me." I barely managed to gasp that out.

My words spurred Vivi into action. His eyes gained a look of determination as he held up his 'Mages Staff' and cast a fire spell on the plant. The spell was very effective against the plant as it screamed out in agony. "Alright, Vivi" I said, congratulating his attack. He seemed more confident now, and that's when I noticed that the place where Vivi's spell had burned the plant didn't heal quickly. Realizing this new advantage I announced, "Guys, attack the burned spot on the plant! That's its weak point!" Steiner and Zidane complied and attacked the burned area.

The creature screamed out in pain as Zidane's daggers and Steiner's sword pierced through its burnt flesh. The plant then struck out at Zidane and Steiner with its tentacles and succeeded in knocking them both down and away from it. The plant raised its tentacles and drained more of my energy, healing its wounds. I was getting weaker 'I can't take much more of this' I thought, desperately trying to find a way out.

A thought occurred to me; I unsheathed one of my swords and thrust it through a space between the tentacles of the plant "Vivi, enchant my sword with your magic."

Vivi looked uncertain but nodded. "o-okay, I'll try."

He cast a fire spell on my sword and flames erupted from the blade. I pulled my sword back in, spun it around a few times, and plunged my sword deep into the plants head. 'Die, you energy sucking freak' I thought, angrily.

It let out an inhumane shriek of pain and agony as it began to wither from my attack. Liquid and sap started to ooze out and fizzle as I kept my sword in place. I slowly started to twist my sword to aggravate the wound even further. The creature continued to scream in pain as Zidane and Steiner got back to their feet. Then Zidane, Steiner, and Vivi struck the plant all at once; Zidane with his daggers, Steiner with his sword, and Vivi with a fire spell. When all the attacks made contact the plant couldn't take it anymore. Its cries became silent as it died.

* * *

The vines above me fell away, freeing me from my living prison. I leapt down from the head of the plant as Vivi ran up to me. He had a worried look in his eyes.

"A-are you all right, Michael?"

I smiled at him and sheathed my sword "don't worry Vivi, I'm fine." Then, I suddenly remembered what was going to happen next. I quickly pushed Vivi out of the way and right on time too. The Prison Cage had unleashed a foul smelling green gas that induced sleep. My vision began to swim as I breathed in the gas. I started to lose consciousness again. The last thing I remembered was Vivi and Zidane running up to me with concerned looks on their faces. Then…I saw no more.

**

* * *

Ryu Tsui Sen  
The user jumps up into the air and comes down hard, slamming his sword upon a body part of his opponent.**


	6. Evil Forest: Preparations

Chapter 5: Evil Forest: Preparations

_I can't get out. Fire…fire everywhere. I can't escape. It is too late. I have failed. Can't escape…I will die. Then there is a loud crack as I see a wooden beam break in the fire. I blacked out._

* * *

"W-Will he be o-okay" Vivi asked me, concerned, as he watched Michael's still unconscious body.

"He'll be okay Vivi. Just wait and see. He's a tough one" I said reassuringly to Vivi. They where back at the theater ship and had placed Michael in one of the rooms. The events that lead up to this flashed in my mind.

He had Vivi go back to the ship and get help while he tried to carry Michael and Steiner, who had breathed in the gas as well, back to the ship. Vivi came back with Blank and Marcus. Blank and Marcus carried Steiner while Vivi and I carried Michael. It wasn't an easy journey back, but luckily we hadn't encountered anything on the way back. Now I was here with Vivi waiting for Michael to wake up.

Suddenly, Blank walked into the room "Zidane, Boss wants to see you."

I turned to face Blank. "What does he want?"

Blank just shrugged. "I don't know. He said it was important though, besides you know what happens to those who don't follow orders" He said.

I sighed 'yeah, I know full well what happens when you don't follow orders.' I thought. "Alright, tell him I'm on my way." Blank left the room and I turned to Vivi. "Stay here Vivi, and keep an eye on Michael. Also make sure he takes that medicine Blank gave you."

Vivi nodded, fully understanding. "Okay." I turned to the door and walked out.

* * *

Zidane left the room, and now I was alone with Michael. I looked down at his sleeping form and wondered 'why did he save me?' I thought. It didn't make any sense to me. No one ever helped me out before, well, except Grandpa Quan.

'Why is Michael so nice to me? No one has ever been nice to me. He seems like such a nice person though, and he did save my life. Yes, he saved my life and not just once. He helped me in Alexandria, in the castle, on the theater ship, and, finally, in Evil Forest. It's all my fault that he's like this. He probably hates me now. I don't blame him if he does hate me now.' I thought. That's when Michael's body began to stir. I looked at him "Michael…"

* * *

My body was aching, and my mind was still reeling from that dream. 'What was that fire? I remember something about a fire, but I don't know what.' I thought.

I heard a small voice "Michael…"

I turned my head to the source of the voice, and saw two giant, oval, amber eyes starring at me with concern. "Vivi" I exclaimed as I tried to sit upright. It took some effort, but my body finally cooperated.

I looked around at my surroundings then I looked down at Vivi "were back in the theater ship, right?" I asked, still feeling a bit groggy.

"Yeah…Zidane and I brought you and Steiner here"

"So, Steiner was hit too, huh." I said. 'At least Vivi told me his name so I can say his name now' I thought. Then Vivi handed me something, a bottle.

"What's this?" I asked, holding the bottle in my hand.

He looked at me. "Blank gave it to me and said to give it to you when you woke up. He said it was like a seed remover." I examined the bottle.

'I hate taking medicine…well, better get this over with' I thought as I uncorked the bottle and experimentally sniffed it; the smell was horrid. I tilted my head back, brought the bottle to my mouth, tilted it, and chugged the whole thing quickly. I then brought the empty bottle away from my mouth and tilted my head forward. I began to cough, hard, after what I had done.

Vivi looked at me with concern "a-are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

I stopped coughing and looked at him. "Yeah, I'm fine, but this stuff tastes horrid" I said, with a grimace on my face. Vivi, to my surprise, started to laugh at the expression on my face. I started to laugh too, thinking just how ridicules my face looked with that expression.

Our laughter eventually died down. I looked down at Vivi and smiled "you know Vivi, that's the first time I have ever heard you laugh out loud." Vivi looked up at me, and I saw happiness in his eyes, but it was soon replaced by sorrow.

"I don't laugh very often. Besides, it's my fault your like this in the first place." Vivi looked down on the ground now, and refused to look at me.

I reached my hand out to him and touched his shoulder "Vivi, look at me" Vivi didn't look. I tried again "Vivi…please look at me." This time Vivi slowly looked up at me, and I could see how troubled he was.

I smiled at him. "It's not your fault, Vivi. I choose to help you in those situations because I wanted to not because I had to."

This confused Vivi "but why did you save me? I don't understand. No one has ever been this nice to me before."

I got out off the bed, knelt down to his level, and put both my hands on both his shoulders "Vivi I helped you because I care about you. Besides you also saved my life back there. I would have died if it wasn't for your black magic. Maybe I should say why did you save me?"

Vivi looked surprised at this response. "I don't know. I just wanted to help you that's all. I mean you seem so nice. I…I…" Vivi couldn't think of anything else to say.

I smiled "Vivi, don't worry about it. You saved my life back there, thanks."

Vivi still looked sad, but I knew he was feeling better. "You better rest, Vivi. You've been through a lot."

Vivi looked at me before responding "o-okay." I helped him up onto the bed and then I sat next to him, and that's when I noticed his hand. He wasn't wearing one of his gloves. I could see his hand. His hand was as dark as his face.

"Oh, that reminds me Vivi, I have something for you."

Vivi sat up a little straighter on the bed and looked up at me showing interest at what I could possibly have. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a brown, leather glove. "I believe that this is yours." I said, handing him the glove. Vivi took it and looked real happy about it.

"My glove!" he exclaimed as he put it back on his ungloved hand. He looked at me with a questioning look "how did you-" before he could finish I answered.

"When you fell off the theater ship I still had your glove in my hand. I kept it in my pocket to give it back to you when I found you" I said.

Vivi looked up at me, much happier that he had his glove back. "Thanks, Michael."

I reached out and placed my hand on his back "anytime, my friend."

* * *

Suddenly the door opened and Zidane walked in. He immediately noticed I was awake. He smiled at us "ah, Michael glade to see your up. How are you feeling?" he asked.

I smiled at him. "I'm fine Zidane. Thanks to the medicine Vivi gave me."

"Good to hear." he said, but there seemed to be worry in his voice and I think I knew what it was from.

"What are we going to do about the Princess? You don't intend to abandon her, do you? Steiner would never let you hear the end of it."

Zidane laughed a little at this. "Yeah, I guess I wouldn't, but Boss won't allow us to look for her. It's too dangerous."

I looked at him questioningly. "Do you always listen to your boss?"

Zidane looked at me with a mischievous grin. "No" he said.

Then I added "well then, I guess we better get the tin knight and go look for her."

Zidane shook his head in submission. "Boss is so going to kill me."

I knew what was going to happen, so I gave him some advice. "Just be sure and bring a couple of potions when you tell him, alright?"

He laughed at this and nodded. "You're probably right. Anyway I'll see you, Rusty, and Vivi outside when I'm done okay." Vivi's eyes opened wide at Zidane's last statement, but Zidane had already left the room before he could say anything.

* * *

It took a while for Vivi to find his voice again "m-me? H-He wants m-me to g-go w-with y-you g-guys" he said, stuttering badly.

I looked down at him and gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Vivi. With your magic you have nothing to worry about."

Vivi didn't look too convinced. "B-but I couldn't do anything when that monster attacked her. I was so scared."

I held onto Vivi's shoulder, yet again. "Vivi, don't worry you'll have Zidane, Steiner, and myself to look out for you, and we have you to look out for us. Can you do that?" I asked, still smiling.

Vivi seemed better now. "O-okay, I'll give it a try."

I was very pleased. "Excellent, now we better go see Rusty."

* * *

Vivi and I walked to the room that Steiner was in. Marcus let us pass and we entered to face a depressed knight. I started things off. "Hey Steiner, how you doing?"

He looked up at me and his face went red with anger. "You, what are you doing here, and how did you know my name!" he yelled.

'That's right he never told me his name; Vivi did. Oh well I can easily make up for that.' I thought. I decided on a more flattering approach to calm him down "well you are Captain of the infamous Knights of Pluto after all."

Steiner seemed to beam with pride at this "yes, I am Adelbert Steiner, Captain of Alexandria's Knights of Pluto" he said, with pride. I tried my best not to laugh at this, with his big, rusty, cheap looking armor it was hard for me to picture him as anyone with such high stature, but as I have learned in life appearances can be misleading.

I decided to continue. "Yeah, that and Vivi here told me." I said, motioning to Vivi who stood slightly behind me.

Steiner looked a bit crestfallen but regained his composure. "Anyway, what are you doing here you rogue!" he said.

My eyes opened wide at that insult to my honor. "How dare you insult me! If your trying to say I steal I want one thing to be perfectly clear…I never stole anything in my life….okay maybe one time when I stole a piece of candy from a store, but I was four years old and I didn't know any better. I have lived an honest life so far and I refuse to be degraded by someone who barely even knows me, so there!" I finished, crossing my arms over my chest and giving him a challenging glare.

Steiner was stunned by my sudden outburst no doubt thinking about what I just said. He regained his composure and looked me over "if what you're saying is true why are you here with these thieves? Tell me that!" he said, triumphantly.

I didn't drop my posture or lose my glare. "Gladly, Vivi and I were watching the play when your two knights started chasing us all over the place. We had to run onto the stage and then ended up getting mixed into that big brawl on stage. So frankly, Vivi and I are just innocent bystanders who just happened to come along for the ride" I finished, still not losing my posture or glare.

Steiner looked taken aback by this response and nodded to me. "My apologies, it seems I judged you wrongly."

I lowered my posture and stopped glaring. "It's alright, no harm done. By the way, Vivi and I were going with Zidane to go and rescue the Princess. You can come along too, as long as you don't cause any trouble for us."

Steiner's face grew red again as I mentioned Zidane's name. "That accursed monkey! He's the reason we're here in the first place! I will not work with him! I will find the Princess on my own and bring her to the castle!"

I rolled my eyes at this. 'Typical, just great.' I thought. I had to solve this fast. "Look Steiner, you wouldn't last two minutes in this forest on your own. You need help. Zidane has already gone to his boss to tell him that he is leaving with us to go rescue the Princess from a cruel fate." Steiner still looked red in the face and looked like he'd like nothing better than to kill Zidane with his own two hands. I tried a different approach. "Steiner, for the Princesses sake, help us out, please."

Steiner seemed to calm down "Alright, for the Princesses sake I will cooperate with the thief, but as soon as we get back to the castle I will have him arrested for his crimes!" he declared.

I sighed. 'I guess that will have to do for now.' I thought. "Okay Steiner, but I want you to promise me…on your honor as a knight… that you won't cause any trouble for us, okay?"

Steiner gave me a curious look at this request but nodded in acknowledgement "Very well, I promise not to cause any trouble for the group." I gave him a look. He got the message and continued. "On my honor as a knight." he finished, solemnly.

I smiled at this "good, glad to here it, but there is just one final thing to cover."

Steiner looked at me cautiously "What would that happen to be?"

I turned to look at Vivi. "Vivi, remember how you enchanted my sword with your magic" Vivi nodded his head. "Good, I want you to do the same with Steiner's sword. Can you do that?" I asked.

Vivi looked worried but nodded. "O-okay, I'll give it a try."

I turned back to Steiner. "Is that alright with you Steiner?"

Steiner looked a bit surprised at what I asked Vivi to do but he nodded his approval. "Yes that would be fine, thank you Master Michael, Master Vivi" he bowed to each of us.

'Whoa, no one has ever called me Master before. It feels strange, but not in a bad way' I thought. I nodded to Steiner "great now that's settled let's go outside and wait for Zidane."

* * *

We didn't have to wait too long for Zidane to show up. He had a bottle in his hand which I guessed was the seed remover he got from Blank. He also had a few cuts and bruises. 'I guess he talked to Baku' I thought.

He smiled at us "good work Michael, I didn't think you'd be able to convince ol' Rusty to join us."

Steiner immediately turned red in the face. "I'm only doing this for the Princesses sake. When this is over I'll deal with you personally!" he said as he shook his fist at Zidane.

Zidane wasn't the least bit fazed. "Sure Rusty, whatever" he said, playfully.

This only pissed Steiner off. "R-RUSTY that's it-" I quickly intervened.

"Steiner!" I yelled as he was about to draw his sword. He looked at me with anger in his eyes. I wasn't fazed. "remember… your… promise?" I said, slowly. Steiner half-heartedly removed his hand from his sword hilt.

Zidane looked at me questioningly "what promise?" he asked.

I smiled at him. "None of your business" I said. I could only imagine how much he'd push Steiner if he ever found out about THAT promise.

Zidane broke the silence. "Come on, we have a Princess to save" then he noticed something about me. "Michael, aren't you missing something?" he asked questioningly, looking down at my legs.

* * *

I was confused and looked down at myself, and suddenly realized what he meant; I didn't have either of my swords. I ran back into the ship and retrieved them both, and quickly got back outside to meet the others. All of them had stunned looks on there faces "what?" I asked, slightly confused.

* * *

Zidane was the first to speak up "do you know how fast you were running?" he asked a bit shocked.

I thought about this a minute and remembered. 'Oh right, I never told them about my godlike speed.' I decided now was the time to tell them. "It's a result of my training. I can move at a very fast speed. It's called godlike speed and it is essential in using my techniques." They were still a bit stunned, so I continued. "My fighting style is known as the Hiten Mitsurugi style. This style teaches the wielder techniques that won't fail to kill your human opponents in a single blow."

Zidane finally regained his voice. "Then why didn't you kill Rusty with it? No offense, Rusty." Steiner grew slightly red in the face at Zidane's comment, but thought better about retaliating.

I decided to answer Zidane's question. "Because I didn't use any of my lethal moves on him and even if I did I couldn't kill him with this sword." I unsheathed my top sword and showed it to them.

Steiner was the first one to speak up. "The blade is on the wrong side of the sword."

I nodded to him. "Yes, this is a reverse blade sword. I can't kill anyone unless I flip the blade. I use this sword to fight my human opponents because I don't believe in killing my opponent regardless of what they may have done."

Steiner spoke up again. "That's quite noble of you. What about the second sword?"

I sheathed my first sword but didn't draw my second sword. "My second sword is a real sword. I only use it on animals and monsters. If it's an animal I try not to kill it, but sometimes it can't be helped. Monsters, On the other hand, I will kill without hesitation." There was a small silence that followed.

Zidane spoke "I have never heard of this Hiten-Whatever-style."

I nodded. "I'm not surprised. It's very secretive and only a select few are given the opportunity to learn it. So it's no surprise that you haven't heard of it."

There was a longer silence now. Zidane broke the silence however. "We better get going. We've wasted enough time already." We all agreed and marched together back into the depths of the forest.


	7. Evil Forest: Rescue & Escape

Chapter 6: Evil Forest: Rescue & Escape

We walked through the forest until we reached the clearing were we fought the two Prison Cages. Zidane stopped the group here. "Let's look around for any clues as to where that creature may have taken her." There was no objection, and we began to search.

Steiner searched over in the bushes, Zidane went up into the trees, Vivi explored the clearing, and I went to explore the cave. I hadn't gotten very far when a Fang jumped out at me from the other side of the cave. I drew my normal sword and prepared myself for battle.

* * *

The Fang charged at me and tried to attack me with its teeth. I easily dodged the attack by sidestepping to my right, and as I turned to face the Fang it left itself wide open for a counter attack. I shouted "Ryu Kan Sen" and brought my sword down on the back of the Fangs neck, severing its head completely. I noticed something gold glowing above the Fangs body. I grabbed the glowing orb and received 90 gil. 'So that's what gil looks like when you get it from monsters' I thought, as I pocketed it for later use. I cleaned and sheathed my sword and continued my search.

* * *

I continued to search the cave when I noticed something on the ground. I knelt down to get a better look and saw that it was a dried liquid. I could tell that it was blood and it had dried up only a few hours ago. 'This is probably from the Princess. I better get the others, fast.' I ran back to the others and had just entered the clearing when I noticed they where surrounded by a gang of Goblins.

* * *

Steiner was taking on two Goblins at once with his sword and seemed to be doing a good job. I noticed Zidane was in a similar fix, but was handling the Goblins attacking him with ease, in fact, I think he was making a game out of it. I looked to Vivi and noticed that he had dispatched two Goblins with a fireball that split in half and attacked both of them. Then I noticed two more Goblins coming out of the bushes heading straight for Vivi. They were coming from behind, and Vivi didn't notice them.

I quickly unsheathed my normal sword, again, and charged to Vivi's aid. As I was running I jumped into the air and aimed for more distance rather then height in my jump this time. I curled up into a ball, sword extended, and begun to spin. I became a living buzz saw. "Ryu Kan Sen Arashi" I said as I continued my flight path towards the two Goblins.

The Goblins stopped and looked in my direction. Immediately, they tried to run, but it was too late. I hit the first one with my attack and he was completely destroyed as my sword tore through him.

I landed on the ground, covered in Goblin blood, and saw the other Goblin trying to retreat, but then he was suddenly incinerated by a fire ball. I turned to look at Vivi, who had been warned due to my attack. He looked at me and nodded his head in gratitude. I nodded my head at him as well; a smile on my face. Zidane and Steiner had quickly finished off the Goblins they were fighting and moved to join us.

* * *

"Well that was a good workout." Zidane said, with a smile.

Steiner was red in the face again. "A workout? I hardly call getting ambushed by Goblins and nearly killed a workout!"

Zidane looked at him, thinking about what he had said. "You know Rusty, you're right." Steiner was now more shocked than angry that Zidane actually agreed with him. That is, until Zidane continued, "If a few Fangs were thrown into the mix it would have been a real workout." he concluded, happily.

Steiner was now red in the face again. "You idiot! I-" I cut him off

"I think I found something in the cave." They all turned to me.

"What did you say?" Zidane asked.

"I said I think I found something in the cave."

Zidane turned to address the others. "You heard him, let's get to that cave."

* * *

We entered the cave and I showed them the blood spots. They all shared my concerns, believing the blood was Garnet's. Steiner nearly fainted with worry when he saw the blood, but I managed to steady him, which was no easy task.

We reached the end of the cave and came upon a spring. Zidane stopped the group "it doesn't look like there are any monsters here. Let's rest here for a bit before continuing." No one argued we were all tired from that battle. I knelt down next to the spring and took a drink.

It was refreshing I had never tasted such clear, cold water before. 'No wonder this stuff revitalizes you completely' I thought, satisfied that my thirst was quenched. The others also drank from the spring, and then each one did their own thing.

Steiner was pacing around making sure the perimeter was secure, Zidane was lying on the grass with his eyes closed, resting, and Vivi was sitting off by himself near the forest edge. I decided to go talk with Vivi, he seemed like he had something on his mind.

* * *

He looked up at me as I approached him. "Hey, Michael."

I smiled at him. "Hey, Vivi." I sat down next to him and looked back at the spring.

I turned to see Vivi starring at the ground lost in thought. "Mind telling me what's on your mind, Vivi?" I asked.

Vivi looked up "I was thinking about what you did back there."

I looked at him a little more closely "you mean how I saved your life, again?"

Vivi shook his head. "No, not just that but what you did to that Goblin. I mean you killed and you said you don't kill"

I thought about this a moment and then addressed him. "I said I don't kill humans, but I did say that I killed monsters. That Goblin was a monster Vivi so I could kill it."

Vivi then looked at me slightly afraid. "W-would you k-kill me if you had to?" he said, frightened.

I was stunned, and it clearly showed on my face. I was wide-eyed shocked at his question. I had not expected a question like that. Vivi seemed frightened at my reaction; he had never seen me look like this before.

I regained my composure, thinking of what I had probably looked like to Vivi and responded to his question. "You are no monster Vivi I cannot and will not kill you."

Vivi looked confused "but I'm not human so-" I grabbed Vivi's shoulder, gently, and looked him straight in the eyes.

"You may not be human, Vivi, but your more human than some of the people I've met in my life. Don't you ever think for a second that I would ever consider killing you."

Vivi was shocked. "Michael…I'm sorry I should never have…"

I smiled. "Vivi it's okay. You were just concerned about my actions, but the next time you feel this way, please tell me, okay?"

Vivi nodded "a-alright, I will."

I nodded to Vivi, glad that things were settled, but I still had this nagging thought in the back of my mind. 'Why did Vivi think that I would kill him?' I thought.

That's when Zidane got up off the ground "okay guys, breaks over let's get moving." We all marched out of the spring area and saw a cave covered in vines in the distance.

* * *

Each of us entered the cave…and saw the monster; Plant Brain. A giant flower like creature with huge tentacles and was connected to the ground by the roots. Then we saw Garnet behind the Plant Brain. She was held to the wall by vines and wasn't moving.

"There she is" Vivi said.

Zidane looked at the creature in awe. "So, this is the Master."

Steiner noticed the Princess held to the wall. "Princess!" He turned to Zidane "You stay out of this! Alexandria would be disgraced if a mere bandit should rescue the princess!"

Zidane looked at him. "You think you can handle him on your own?" Steiner looked back at the plant and seemed to lose some of his resolve. Zidane turned to Vivi and myself "Vivi, Michael, let's get him!" then the battle began.

* * *

I unsheathed my normal sword and prepared to attack. Zidane ran at the plant and successfully dodged its tentacles as he delivered the first hit. The cuts healed though, just like with the Prison Cage, but I already knew an effective strategy for this. "Vivi, enchant my sword, I'm going in." Vivi nodded and cast a fire spell on my sword. My sword erupted in flames again, and I began to charge towards the plant.

I shouted "Ryu Sou Sen" and began repeatedly striking the plant in different areas of its body with my flaming sword. The creature was screeching in pain as I continued my assault. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw one of the creature's tentacles coming at me from the right.

I stopped my attack and jumped back, but it wasn't far enough. The tentacle connected with my side and flung me into the cave wall. I hit the wall a little less hard then I thought I would, but it still hurt never the less. My sword lost its fire enchantment.

I got back up to my feet and saw that Vivi had enchanted Steiner's sword. Steiner charged at the creature and unleashed his fiery attack. The creature screamed out in pain and brought its tentacle down to swat Steiner away.

I quickly ran and threw myself in front of the tentacle as it was about to come crashing down on Steiner. I shouted "Ryu Sho Sen" and held the back of my sword. I jumped up at the creature's tentacle and severed it. The creature screamed in agony yet again.

Steiner looked at me and smiled. "Thank you, Master Michael."

I turned to him. "No problem."

That's when I noticed the other tentacle coming right behind Steiner, but before the tentacle hit, however, it was incinerated by a fire spell. I looked over at Vivi, who had a confident look in his eyes.

"Just watching your guy's backs" he said, with the confidence I knew he had. I nodded to him and smiled.

* * *

Steiner and I retreated back as Zidane moved in to stab at the plants burns. He was successful and the plant screamed out in pain again. He came back to regroup with us. "Okay, I don't think it can take much more. Let's finish this." We all nodded in agreement.

That was when the plant started spraying a yellow dust at us. I saw this and knew what it was. 'Pollen!' I thought. The others saw it too, but it was too late to react. The pollen got in our eyes and we were all blinded.

* * *

I couldn't see a thing. The Pollen had blinded me. I was rubbing my eyes trying to get the pollen out. I could only guess that the others were in similar predicaments. Then I felt something grab me. I moved to strike it when I heard it speak "easy, it's me."

I knew that voice "Blank?" I asked.

Blank responded "looks like I made it just in time. Michael, hold still. I'm gonna put eye drops in your eyes."

I complied and he inserted the eye drops. The liquid began to dissolve the pollen and I could see again. I could now see Blank clearly. "Thanks, Blank."

He smiled. "Don't mention it. I gotta help the others now." He went around and administered the eye drops to everyone.

While he was doing that I looked back at the plant, and cursed. It had regenerated both of its tentacles and had nearly healed the burns that we'd given it. If we didn't do something fast we weren't going to win anytime soon. When I turned around Blank had already given everyone the eye drops.

We huddled together to form a new attack strategy. Zidane started us off. "Okay, we need to hit him fast and hard before he can regenerate himself." He looked at Steiner, Vivi, Blank, and myself. "Vivi, I need you to enchant Michael, Steiner, and Blank's swords, then I need you guys to attack its vital areas."

I volunteered first. "I'll go for the head."

"I'll go for its heart…if it has one." Blank said.

"I will attack its gut." Steiner said.

Zidane looked pleased with this "alright, and Vivi, Once they do all that I want you to attack its roots with your fire magic, alright."

Vivi nodded. "Okay."

Zidane was satisfied. "Good, then let's get started."

* * *

We all moved into position Vivi enchanted our weapons and the three of us moved into position each attacking the key targets; head, heart, and gut. I ran and jumped at my target and performed a "Ryu Tsui Sen Zan." I jumped into the air and thrust my flaming sword into the plants head. It screeched in pain as sap and green liquid poured out of its wound.

I looked down and saw that the others had also stuck their targets as well. Then, before the plant could attack I heard Zidane. "Finish it, Vivi!" then I felt intense heat below me as Vivi targeted the plants roots. The plant was screeching with renewed pain as it began to wither. Slowly but surely the plant finally died. I took my sword out of the creatures head, cleaned it off, and sheathed it.

* * *

I hopped down from the plants head, and saw Steiner free Garnet from the wall. "Princess! Please get a hold of yourself."

I turned to Zidane. "Zidane give her the medicine, quick!"

Zidane walked over to Garnet, bottle in hand, uncorked it, held it to Garnet's mouth, and tilted the bottle so the liquid would enter her mouth. Garnet began to choke on the foul medicine. 'well at least she's still alive' I thought, relieved. Vivi looked up at me.

"Is she going to be okay?" Vivi asked. Before I could answer the whole cave started to shake

"W-what's going on?"

I looked to were the Plant Brain's body had been and saw that there was now a huge hole in the ground, and a few giant Plant Spiders came out. These creatures stood on four legs and used its forelegs as hands. They were green with red topped heads, and looked insect-like. We moved to get out of the cave the same way we came in, but it was blocked by more of those Spiders. We decided to go out the only other way; a branch off cave that I knew would lead us out.

* * *

Steiner was first, carrying the unconscious Garnet in his arms, followed by Vivi, then me, then Blank, then Zidane. We ran until we reached a cliff. I grabbed Vivi and jumped down with him, then set him back on the ground when we landed. The others soon followed and we began to run again, but our path was blocked by five Plant Spiders. We had no choice but to fight them.

* * *

I unsheathed my normal sword and charged at the nearest Spider. It tried to grab me with its pointed forelegs, but I managed to duck under the grab. I then executed a "Ryu Sho Sen" and decapitated the creature. Its limp, headless body fell as I touched down on the ground.

I looked around myself and noticed the others were fairing just as well. Blank had plunged his sword into the creature's heart, and it fell to the ground, dead. Steiner had cut his creature in half horizontally with a horizontal slash. Vivi had managed to incinerate his Spider as it feel to the ground, burning and dead. Then, lastly, I saw Zidane had killed his Spider by repeatedly stabbing it in the head. 'That was a quick battle' I thought, but my thoughts were cut short as I noticed more of the Spiders were coming out of the cave above us. We all turned and ran.

* * *

We continued to run, and then I felt the floor shaking. I looked behind me and saw an army of Plant Spiders coming after us, and I also saw that the forest was starting to petrify. I was right behind Vivi so I picked him up and ran as fast as my godlike speed would go.

* * *

We made it out of the forest first. I set Vivi down and we turned around to wait for the others. I could see Steiner coming with Garnet in his arms. "Come on, Steiner, hurry!" I yelled as he got closer. He finally made it and waited along side us for Blank and Zidane.

We didn't have long to wait as Zidane was coming now, and fast. I could see the forest petrifying behind him. Then I saw the vines attack him to keep him from leaving. Then I saw the vines trying to close up the exit. Zidane almost didn't make it, but he managed to jump through a gap in the vines at the last second. He rolled onto the ground and all four of us watched as the vines, now covering the exit, became completely petrified.

Zidane ran up to the petrified vines and began pounding on them "Damnit! That idiot!" He ceased his pounding and looked down at the ground sadly "Blank…"

I felt sorry for Zidane and I regretted that I didn't save Blank, but to save him would be to mess up the story, and I didn't want to do that. Saddened by the loss of Blank, we trudged on to a safe place to set up camp. 'Well, at least were out of that damn forest' I thought, relieved.

**

* * *

Ryu Kan Sen  
When the opponent is left open, the user swings his sword back, if positioned on the side, hitting the back of his opponent's neck. Ryu Kan Sen is not much of an attack; it is more of a counter.**

**Ryu Kan Sen Arashi  
**The user curls up into a ball and rolls forward, attacking with his sword extended.

**Ryu Sou Sen  
**The user attacks his opponent's vital parts at a high speed, not simultaneously.

**Ryu Sho Sen  
**The user holds his sword with both hands, positioning it upwards. From there, he jumps up and hits his opponent below the chin or directly on the neck.

**Ryu Tsui Sen Zan  
**Same thing as the Ryu Tsui Sen, except, the user pierces his opponent, rather than slamming him.


	8. Camping

Chapter 7: Camping

We continued our walk from Evil Forest. None of us talked, for each one of us was lost within our own thoughts. We eventually found a place near the river to set up camp. 'This is the same place were they camped in the video game' I thought, still not believing that I had such an opportunity.

Zidane was trying to put up the tent while Steiner laid Garnet on a soft spot on the ground so she could rest. I went out to get some firewood. A few minutes later, I came back with an arm full of wood. Vivi had cleared a space for the wood and I set my burden down on the ground. Vivi cast a fire spell and in less then a second we had a roaring fire.

Vivi turned to look at Garnet. "I hope she gets well soon."

Steiner stood up and looked over at Zidane, who was still pinching the tent. "This is all his fault." he said, shaking his fist at Zidane. "Have you nothing to say, you filth!" he added. I was about to tell him to calm down when Garnet's body began to stir, she was waking up.

Steiner forgot all about Zidane and immediately turned his attention to his ill Princess. "P-Princess!" he yelled.

I cringed. 'He didn't have to yell that loud.' I thought, while testing my ears to see if I could still hear. Thankfully, I still could.

Garnet sat up and looked at Steiner. "…Steiner? …How did I survive…?" She looked around at the camp and the area around her before addressing him again. "You brought me here?" she questioned him.

Steiner smiled down at the Princess, relieved that she was awake. "It is my sworn duty to protect you at any cost."

Zidane, who was finished pitching the tent, joined the conversation. "What are you talking about? It was Vivi's magic, Michael's swords, and my daggers that got you out of there, Princess."

Garnet turned to look at the three of us. She smiled. "I thank you all." she said. I felt myself blush, slightly, after receiving such praise from her.

Apparently, Steiner didn't like the idea of a thief receiving praise from the Princess as he immediately turned red in the face. "That monkey deserves no praise!" he got up and confronted Zidane. "None of this would've happened if you and your band hadn't abducted the princess! And how dare you claim that you have rescued her? When we get back to Alexandria, I will-" he was, thankfully, interrupted by Garnet.

"Steiner, I left the castle of my own will." Steiner looked like he had been slapped in the face; He couldn't believe what he had just heard.

Zidane had a smug look on his face "what a coincidence, eh? We went to snatch her and she wanted to be snatched."

Steiner still looked at Garnet in disbelief. "Impossible…" he muttered, more to himself then us.

"It's true" Garnet said.

Zidane decided to clear the air. "So what do you say Rusty? Friends? Come on, lets enjoy this camping trip while it lasts."

This shook Steiner from his shocked stupor as he glared at Zidane and turned red in the face, again. "Camping-you imbecile! Surely even you must know something about the mist. The vicious monsters it spawns. The abnormalities it stirs in the mind and body." He turned to address Garnet. "Princess, we must leave this dangerous place at once."

I decided to speak this time. "Steiner, we're in the middle of a valley surrounded by cliffs. North and South gate were sealed off, last time I heard, and the Princess herself is in no condition to leave. She's still recovering from her injuries. This is, by far, the safest area for us right now. We will just have to wait here." I crossed my arms over my chest before continuing. "Unless, of course, you have a better idea?" I asked, calmly. Steiner looked like he would love to disagree with me, but couldn't think of a plausible answer.

I looked at him in triumph "I thought so." Steiner looked slightly angry at my response, but I decided to speak before he could. "Steiner, your duty is to protect the Princess, right?" Steiner nodded his head, I continued. "Then can we trust you to protect our campsite?"

Steiner looked insulted by this comment "of course, I will protect this place with my life! What kind of question is that!" he asked.

I smiled. "Good, then you can protect the campsite while the rest of us get some needed rest."

Steiner finally realized I had lured him into a trap, and he was stunned. He looked like he was going to yell again, but I narrowed my eyes at him. He held his temper. "Very well, I will keep watch!" he said as he walked over to the other side of the camp. I felt sorry for tricking him like that, but I wanted to end the argument, and I was dead tired, too.

Zidane turned to us "all right everyone, let's get some sleep."

* * *

We only had one tent and we decided that Garnet should have it. She tried to refuse, but we were persistent. She finally agreed; Zidane and I helped her into the tent. It was a good thing Steiner wasn't looking this way. He would have never let Zidane touch the Princess.

After we got her settled into bed we each chose a different spot on the ground. I decided to sleep close to Vivi and keep an eye on him. Vivi had no sooner lain down on the ground when he fell asleep. 'He looks so peaceful' I thought, as I settled myself down close to him.

I closed my eyes and hoped that this wasn't a dream. I suddenly thought 'this is my first time falling asleep the right way in this place without being knocked unconscious.' I thought. I played with this thought for a bit before sleep finally took hold of me.

_

* * *

"Little Mikeeeeeey let his mind waaaaaander." I heard a familiar voice, singing. I turned around and saw a man playing a violin. There was a little boy sitting at his feet. 'Father' I thought as I moved forward. I remembered this scene I was only nine years old then. My father continued to sing and play the violin "little Mikey thoooought, am I fonder of dooooolls or goblins of shoooooes. Or of riddles of frocks or of chocolates." He concluded his singing._

_I observed as my nine year old self began to sing **"Noooo, what I loooove best, Miiiiikey said, is when I'm asleeeeep in my bed. And the AAAAngel of Muuuusic sings sooooongs in my head." **Then my father and past self sang together **"the AAAAAngel of Muuusic sings soooongs in myyyy heaaaaad."** My father stopped playing the Violin and spoke to my past self. _

"_When I am in heaven, child, I shall send the Angel of Music to you." Then the vision faded and I remembered. _

'_I had forgotten about that promise' I thought, sadly. That's when I heard a new voice "Miiiiiiiichaaaaeeeeeeelllllll." _

_I was surprised; I had never heard this voice before. It sounded beautiful though, and the way it sang my name. I could feel my spirit soar. It was a wonderful feeling. "My Angel…" somehow I knew it was true, but I didn't hear the voice again. "Angel… where are you?" I said, trying to find the voice. Then all went black._

* * *

I woke up with a start "Angel!" I yelled. I quickly covered my mouth and looked around the area. Vivi was still fast asleep, Zidane was also asleep, and Garnet didn't seem to be leaving her tent. I sighed in relief. I looked over at Steiner, hoping he hadn't heard me. He was there, near the exit to our camp, but he seemed to be slouching as he stood.

I got off the ground and approached him, and tried to contain my laughter at what I saw. The mighty Steiner was asleep on his feet. 'Man, I whish I had my camera.' I thought, still trying to keep from laughing. As soon as I got myself under control I couldn't resist anymore. I pulled my hand back and hit Steiner over the head, under his helmet. Steiner's eyes immediately opened up and he jumped about two feet in the air. 'That woke him up, alright' I thought.

"No sleeping on the job, soldier." I said in a reprimanding tone while trying to keep from laughing. Steiner turned to look at me, he still hadn't calmed down from the initial shock of waking up.

"W-who's sleeping?" he asked slightly shaken.

I smiled at this. "You, apparently. Why don't you get some rest Steiner? I'll take over watch, besides I want to make up for tricking you into this."

He looked at me, a bit surprised. "No thanks, I will continue to keep watch, you go back to sleep."

I wasn't going to give up, besides I needed time to think. "Steiner, you need your rest. You can't protect the Princess if you're too tired to even protect yourself, besides I can't sleep at the moment and I feel rested enough anyway. You just get some rest, you've earned it."

Steiner sighed, admitting defeat "Very well, but I do this for the sake of the Princess, have a good watch, Master Michael."

He walked off and slept near the tent. I smiled at this. 'Still only thinking about your duty, eh. Steiner. You're so inflexible' I thought, shaking my head. I turned to look out into the night. The Mist above blocked out any star or moonlight, it was pretty dark down here.

* * *

I sat down on the ground and began thinking about what I had dreamed about. 'Did I really hear the Angel of Music in my dreams?' I thought, questioningly. 'That voice…I can't forget that voice. It was like some heavenly hymn. It was so peaceful.' Then unconsciously I began to sing to myself.

* * *

"_AAAAAAAngeel of Muuuuuusic. Guuiide and guarrrdiaaan. Graaant to me yooouuur gloooorrryyyyyyyyyyyyy. AAAAAAAngeel of Muuuuuusic. Hiiiide no longer. Seeecret and straaange Angeeeeel."_

* * *

Then I stopped as I felt a presence. I looked in the direction of where I sensed this presence and starred into the shadows. That's when I saw what it was; a Muu, a giant blue and white squirrel like creature, and it didn't look friendly. I drew my reverse blade sword and prepared for battle.

* * *

The Muu charged at me and I easily sidestepped its attack. "Ryu Kan Sen Kogarashi" I said as I struck it in the back of its neck. It fell to the ground unconscious and didn't move, but it was still breathing. I hoisted it up and removed it from the camp. After I had done that I returned to the camp. As soon as I got there, though, I felt another presence behind me.

* * *

"So, what are you doing?"

I spun around, reverse blade sword drawn, and was about to strike until I noticed who it was.

"Zidane" I said, sighing with relief and sheathing my sword. Zidane was surprised at my action, but quickly calmed down.

"Sorry, didn't know you'd be so jumpy."

I gave him a small smile. "We had one late night visitor already. Sorry about almost knocking you out."

He smiled "hey don't worry about it. So what are you doing up anyway?"

I told him. "I decided to relieve Steiner after catching him asleep on duty."

Zidane started to laugh at this until I shushed him to be quiet. He looked at me apologetically, but with mischief in his eyes.

"Sorry, it's just so funny to think of Rusty sleeping on duty. I whish I could have seen the look on his face."

I smiled at that. "Yeah, it was pretty hilarious. So, Zidane why are you up?"

He gave me an honest answer. "I couldn't sleep, thought I may as well do something."

I had an idea. "Why don't you relieve me, Zidane? I need to go wash my clothes and take a bath to get the blood out."

Zidane thought about this for a moment before responding. "Okay, I'll take over watch, but be careful." I nodded and walked off towards the river.

* * *

As soon as I got to the river I immediately stripped to my underwear and began washing my clothes. I didn't have any soap so I just had to make due. As soon as I washed of my robe, shirt, and pants I took of my underwear and jumped into the river.

It was freezing in there. My body quickly grew used to the colder temperature though, but I still didn't want to stay in there any longer than necessary. I washed my hair and removed as much of the dried blood, sap, liquid, and debris from the theater ship as I could. After that, I washed the blood off my arms, hands, legs, and body.

As soon as I was satisfied I got out of the river and immediately froze again. The wind blowing against my skin was not a pleasant feeling. I walked over to my clothes and noticed that I had over looked something; I didn't have a towel. This was just great I'm standing here, naked, dripping wet and freezing with no towel in sight. This called for a desperate solution.

I squatted down on my legs and then jumped up like a spring. I soared high into the sky. The wind was blowing against me so fiercely it was drying the water off. Then I came back down to Earth, or should I say Gaia, and landed on my feet perfectly. I did this a few more times until I was completely dry. I walked over and retrieved my underwear and placed it back on. Then I walked over and retrieved my clothes. I decided to go back to the camp and dry them off by the fire.

As I approached the camp I thought about what I had done minutes before the Muu arrived. 'I sang; I haven't sung anything since my father died, but why did I suddenly sing here when I hadn't done so in four years. What had changed? Well, besides the obvious, but maybe that was all the change I needed. Everything is different some how. New planet, exposure to new species, and new friends…something I haven't had in a while.' My thoughts stopped as I reached the camp.

* * *

When I returned to the camp I saw Zidane immediately. He must have sensed me because he turned around to face me. He was a bit surprised at what he saw. I saw the look on his face and answered before he could ask.

"I'm not going to wear wet clothes. I am going to dry these off by the fire."

Zidane nodded at this. "I just thought you'd have a little more modesty than this."

I playfully glared at him before answering. "I do have modesty. I'm a warrior, Zidane, and warriors know that sometimes you have to sacrifice modesty for practicality."

Zidane shrugged his shoulders at this. "Whatever…hey I'm going to go back to Evil Forest, mind taking over for me."

I nodded. "sure, I'll keep watch." I knew he wanted some time alone to think about what happened. Zidane took off in the direction of Evil Forest. I placed my clothes near the fire and sat down on a rock to wait for them to dry.

* * *

An hour had passed and it was getting lighter outside as early morning had arrived, and I was still as alert as ever. I heard rustling in Garnet's tent. I looked up and saw she was awake and leaving her tent.

I froze at this, and looked down at myself. I quickly grabbed my pants from near the fire and put them on. That was a mistake; they were still quite wet and were beginning to soak my underwear. I didn't feel comfortable at all. 'Nothing is worse than sitting around in wet underwear.' I thought, extremely annoyed.

Garnet was approaching and I quickly put on a straight face. I noticed that I still didn't have my shirt or robe on so I quickly grabbed them and put them back on. They were still wet, too. 'So much for drying off' I thought.

* * *

Garnet sat down in front of me on the rock opposite of mine. I started things off. "Are you feeling better, Princess Garnet?" I asked, in a formal tone. She looked at me and smiled, 'man she has a cute smile' I thought, and shook my head a little when I realized I was blushing.

Garnet responded "I'm feeling better…thank you for saving me back there."

I was blushing again. "Uh, it was no problem really. I couldn't have done it without the others. You should really be thanking Zidane, though. He's the one who lead the group, and the one that decided to go look for you."

Garnet smiled at this. "I will remember to thank him Mr.…" she trailed off.

"Michael, call me Michael."

She nodded her head. "And you can call me Garnet" She said in an elegant tone.

My blush deepened at her words. 'I gotta do something and fast' I thought.

Garnet interrupted my thoughts. "How did the group escape from the forest?" she asked, questioningly.

I calmed down; glad that I had something to talk about. "Well we saved you from this huge plant thing, but we may not of made it out if it wasn't for Blank-" she cut me off

"Who's Blank?" She said.

I stopped at this 'oh right she doesn't know what happened.' I thought. I decided to tell her. "Blank was one of Zidane's friends, he came to help us, but he was trapped in Evil Forest when it began to petrify."

Garnet looked surprised at this. "Evil Forest, what?" she said, stunned.

I continued. "Petrified…yeah it must have had some connection with that giant plant. I guess it was a final act of revenge. I think Zidane is taking it alright, but I'm not so sure, maybe you should go talk to him."

Garnet stood up, gracefully I might add. "Very well, I will. Where is he?"

I pointed in the direction Zidane went. "He went off to Evil Forest. Do you want me to go with you?"

She looked at me and smiled again. "No thank you. I can manage on my own." She walked off, again with great elegance.

'Man, Zidane has good taste in women.' I thought, slightly jealous.

* * *

Fifteen minutes passed, and I was making breakfast for everyone on what little we had. I looked up from my work and saw Zidane and Garnet approaching the camp. They waved at me and I waved back. They approached me; Zidane was the first one to break the ice.

"That smells good, Michael."

I smiled at the complement. "Hope you guys like it, because after this…I don't know what we'll have."

Zidane looked at me. "Don't worry, we'll manage."

Vivi woke up and approached us. All three of us spoke at once. "Morning, Vivi."

Vivi was a bit surprised at this. "G-good morning" he said, sheepishly. He sat down next to me. Steiner was the last one to wake up and approached the group. He glared at Zidane and sat next to Garnet.

I handed out breakfast to each of them before asking, "so Zidane, what are we going to do today?" He pulled out a map and looked at me, but addressed the whole group.

"We'll be heading for the Ice Cavern, so enjoy the weather while you can cause it's going to get very cold soon." He wasn't kidding. I nodded at this and dug into my food. After eating we took down the tent, and set out for the Ice Cavern.

**

* * *

Ryu Kan Sen Kogarashi  
Basically, a more powerful version of the Ryu Kan Sen.**


	9. The Ice Cavern

Chapter 8: The Ice Cavern

We left our campsite and walked along a vast expanse of the land. We went south, heading for the Ice Cavern. I wasn't very anxious about going to this place. It was bound to be freezing cold. I do have an above average tolerance for low temperatures, but I can only take so much without proper protection. Well, at least I was more prepared for the cold then some of us.

Garnet had on an orange and white body suit that was good for walking, but doesn't offer much protection from the cold. I think the only people that looked ready for this cavern were Vivi and myself, or at least I would be if my clothes would ever dry. It has been an hour since we set out and my clothes were still a little damp from last night.

The group didn't talk much as we walked along the plains, and Steiner was watching Garnet like a hawk, so Zidane couldn't get a chance to talk with her. After a few hours of walking we finally reached our destination.

* * *

Zidane stopped the group in front of the cave "this must be the cavern…"

'What was your first clue?' I thought, feeling the cold air blowing out of the cave. I spoke up "This should take us above the mist to the plateau above, correct?"

Vivi responded to my question "Y-yeah it should. My grandpa said that the Ice Cavern could take travelers to the top of the mist" he said, a bit sheepishly.

Steiner beamed at him "bravo! Master Vivi's grandfather must be quite the scholar. We should thank him upon escaping the mist."

Vivi looked at him sadly. "My grandpa used to teach me lots of things, but he passed away…" Vivi trailed off after this.

Steiner looked a bit downcast at this revelation "oh…forgive my indiscretion."

Vivi looked up at him, looking slightly better "don't worry about it." he said. There was a bit of silence between the group.

Zidane broke that silence. "Well…why don't we go inside?" No one objected, and we all entered the Ice Cavern.

* * *

As soon as we entered I realized my theory was true. 'This place IS frickin cold' I thought, annoyed at how the wet spots on my cloths felt like they were going to freeze over. Some of us, though, were enjoying the environment.

"Oh…" Garnet exclaimed as she first entered the cave. Garnet continued "what a beautiful place! Seeing the actual cavern is so much better than reading about it!"

True to its name the cave was covered in ice, and I had to admit it was a beautiful sight to behold, despite the cold.

Garnet noticed an iced-over plant "oh how pretty…I wonder what kind of flower this is." she said as she reached out to touch it.

Before she could, however, Steiner walked in and went into overprotective guardian mode. "Princess! Please, don't touch anything!" he begged. Garnet, reluctantly, withdrew her hand.

Zidane walked into the room, shivering at the cold. "Can we get moving? I'm freezing here." he said.

I decided to speak. "I agree with Zidane. We have a long way to go. Let's get moving." I said, annoyed that the right sleeve of my shirt felt like it was frozen.

* * *

We continued on into the cave. Zidane was in the lead, followed by Steiner, who was beside Garnet, and Vivi, who was beside me. We continued walking until Zidane halted the group. He had a serious look on his face.

"What is it?" I asked, slowly unsheathing my normal sword.

"There's a Cave Imp, a Flan, and a Wyerd right around the corner" he said, drawing his daggers. Steiner drew his sword, and Vivi and Garnet had their staff's at the ready.

Zidane held out his hand "on three, ready?" we all nodded. He began to count "one…two…THREE!" he yelled. The five of us turned down the corner and charged. The creatures noticed us, and prepared to attack. 'It's battle time' I thought, grateful to have an excuse to move around quickly.

* * *

I ran towards the Flan and prepared to attack it with a "Do Ryu Sen" when, all of a sudden, flames erupted around the Flan; burning it to death. I turned to look at Vivi "Vivi, he was mine" I said. Unfortunately, due to my lack of attention, I didn't notice that the Wyerd had broken away from its fight with Zidane and moved to strike me.

As soon as I sensed its presence, it was too late. The Wyerd rammed into my back sending me falling to the ground. I hit the ground hard and began to slide along the ice. I managed to look up in time to see that I was heading for the cliff edge, and if the game had given any indication, it was bound to be bottomless.

My eyes opened wide as I saw how much trouble I was in. 'All because I LET my guard down' I thought, reprimanding myself for my temporary lack of concentration. Thinking quickly, I did the only thing I could do in this situation. I quickly plunged my sword into the ground to stop my slide. My sword scraped against the ice as it dug in, and slowed me down, but it didn't stop me. I went over the edge.

Suddenly, my sword got stuck on something at the edge of the cliff. I looked up but couldn't see what it was stuck to. Then, to my dismay, the ice surrounding my sword began to crack. I was in serious trouble. I couldn't move or it would likely cause the ice to break further. I could only hope that one of the others could get over here and help me.

The ice cracked further, and I felt my sword slipping. It wasn't going to hold much longer. I did the only thing I could do in this situation "HHHEEEELLLLLLP!" I yelled as my sword was losing its grip. Then the ice broke and my sword was free.

Time seemed to slow down as I started to fall. 'So the adventure ends here for me.' I thought, cursing my own weakness. Then, suddenly, I stopped falling. Someone had grabbed me. I looked up to see who it was…it was Steiner. Steiner pulled me up from the cliff and set me back down on my feet.

* * *

He looked at me, concern evident on his face. "Are you alright, Master Michael?" he said, worry in his voice.

I looked at him, still a bit shocked at what had happened, but grateful at what he had done. "I'm fine, thanks Steiner. I mean it…thanks." I said, with great gratitude. Steiner smiled at me as he turned away.

I turned to see the others; all of them had looks of concern on their faces. It was especially apparent in Vivi's eyes. "M-Michael I'm sorry I didn't mean to nearly get you killed. I-" I interrupted him.

"It's okay Vivi, it wasn't your fault… I let my guard down…that won't happen again." I put heavy emphasis on that last sentence.

Vivi looked better, but was still concerned "I'm just glad your okay, Michael." he said.

I nodded at him with a smile on my face. "So am I, Vivi. So am I."

Before any of us could say anymore we heard a loud crack above us. All of us looked up and saw fissures forming in the ice. 'My voice must have set off a chain reaction' I thought, cursing myself, yet again.

Zidane was the first to speak up. "let's move, quietly" he whispered. We nodded and began to move.

Things were going well, until Steiner sneezed. This caused the fissures to grow wider and the whole cave began to shake. 'As if things weren't bad enough' I thought.

* * *

The cave was collapsing around us, sending tons of ice and debris raining down on us. We were all running for our lives. Vivi was having trouble running on the ice, so I picked him up and carried him in my arms. We had to get out of this section of the cavern before it collapsed. None of us said any thing as we ran; we were too scared that it would make things worse.

Ice stalactites were falling from the ceiling. All of us began dodging the obstacles. Zidane had to pick Garnet up after she had narrowly avoided getting impaled by a stalactite. Unfortunately, Steiner was watching and had gone red in the face, but, fortunately, he held his temper for once.

I knew he would talk to Zidane about this after this was over. We finally saw the exit to this part of the cave, and all of us ran as fast as we could to reach the exit. It didn't take long and we just barely made it before that whole section collapsed.

* * *

We were exhausted; our adrenaline was leaving our bodies, zapping us of some of our energy. I set Vivi down and saw Zidane do the same with Garnet. Steiner immediately went up to Zidane, completely red in the face. Before he could say, anything I spoke up. "Steiner, Zidane just saved her life. Don't make a scene now. Just let it go. You haven't forgotten your promise, have you?"

Steiner looked like he was ready to explode but he calmed himself down, and his face turned back to its normal color. I was relieved. "Thank you, Steiner." I turned to Zidane "shall we go?" I asked.

He nodded "yeah, let's go" he said. We continued on our journey.

* * *

The rest of the trip was uneventful, that is, until we reached a certain area in the cavern. Our progress was impeded by a sudden blizzard. The winds were vicious, and the temperature dropped way below where I could tolerate it. 'I swear it's got to be negative thirty degrees below zero. I'm frickin freezing here.' I thought, as I trudged on.

I wasn't the only one feeling the cold. Vivi was in front of me and, despite his better protection against the cold the poor guy was still freezing. Garnet and Zidane were both rigid as they walked on. Zidane was at the front of the group followed by Garnet, and Steiner was behind her.

Steiner seemed to be the coldest one of all of us. Not only was his armor freezing cold to the touch by now; the wind was likely blowing into fractures in his armor freezing his insides. 'The disadvantages of wearing armor' I thought as we continued.

* * *

As we progressed the blizzard became worse. I already knew who was responsible, and I was so going to make him pay for this. The only good side was that my clothes had dried out before we entered this tunnel, but still that didn't make it any less cold.

Vivi began to slow down "Vivi, w-we c-can't s-s-slow d-down or w-w-we'll be l-left b-b-behind" I said, teeth chattering.

Vivi only nodded in reply. "O-o-okay" he said, teeth chattering as well.

Then he fell over onto the ice. "V-Vivi!" I yelled as I went to his side.

The others had stopped as well to look at me. Steiner approached us "Master Vivi, are you alright?" he asked. Then Steiner fell over as well, and didn't get back up. Zidane came over to Steiner.

"Hey Rusty you're…not alright are you?" He kicked Steiner. "Come on Rusty, move it or lose it" Steiner didn't move. Zidane kicked him harder "Get up!" he yelled. Steiner still gave no response. Zidane gave up. "It's no use" he said in a defeated tone.

I noticed Garnet fall over as well "Garnet!" I yelled.

Zidane turned around and looked at Garnet. "Oh no, Garnet…not you too." He started walking over to her.

I started to feel sleepy. I tried to hold it off as best as I could, but I didn't hold out very long. I slowly collapsed to the ground as sleep took hold of me.

_

* * *

"**Miiiiiiiiiicccccchhhhhhhaaaaeeeeeeelllllll**" It was that voice again. This time I had to find out who it was. I started to sing._

"_AAAAAAAngeeeeel of Muuuuusic. Guuuuuuiiiide and guardiaaaaan. Cooooommme to me sssstrrrraaaange AAAAAngeeeeeel." Then I heard the voice again. _

"_**IIIIII am your AAAAAngel of Musiiiic. Come to me, AAAAAngel of Musiiiic.**" I started to follow the voice in the direction that I heard it. Then, suddenly I heard a bell ring, and all went black._

* * *

I woke up with a start 'dammit, I was so close this time.' I thought, cursing that foul bell. I slowly got up to my feet and observed my surroundings. Everyone was still unconscious, that is, until I saw Zidane who was starting to get up.

I walked over to him "Zidane, you alright?" I asked.

He looked at me surprised. "Michael…you're awake…what about the others?"

I shook my head. "Still asleep, but did you hear a bell before you woke up?"

Zidane looked at me with a perplexed expression. "Yeah, I did. It came from over there." he said pointing to the other side of the cave.

I nodded. "Let's see what's going on" I said, determination in my voice. Zidane nodded and we both set off into the next room.

* * *

We walked into a large room with a frozen waterfall. Zidane and I looked around to find the source of that bell sound. Suddenly, "why didn't you two fall asleep?" Zidane and I looked up at the waterfall and noticed a big, hunchbacked creature. It had a bell in one hand and wore a steeple hat and had narrow red eyes. He also looked like a scarecrow and had two small black wings. It was Black Waltz No.1.

"You two should be dead by now." he said.

Zidane was the first to say something. "Are you the one causing the blizzard?" Zidane asked. The Black Waltz jumped from its perch, landed on the ground, and stood facing us.

He laughed evilly. "Hee-hee-hee…that's right" he said. I drew my normal sword and Zidane drew his daggers. It was time to fight.

The Black Waltz started things off. He waved his bell in the air and said "Ice Giant. Sealion…" Then, a pillar of ice shot out from the ground. It shattered and revealed a huge Sealion made out of ice. The Waltz pointed at us "go, Sealion!" he yelled.

Zidane and I glanced at each other. "You get the Sealion I'll get the mage." Zidane explained. I nodded my consent, and we charged into battle.

* * *

The Sealion reached out to attack me with its flipper. I dodged the attack and jumped onto the creature's flipper. I ran along the length of its flipper until I reached its neck. "Ryu Kan Sen Tsumuji" I shouted as I struck it in the neck. The creature roared in pain, and I jumped off in time before it threw me off. I hadn't decapitated it, but I had managed to damage it. Then I saw a large mass of ice surround the creature, and when it broke away I noticed the damage I had done had been undone.

I cursed, the Waltz had cast a blizzard spell and it healed the ice creature. I turned to see that the Waltz was using its wings to avoid Zidane. I knew I wasn't going to do any damage to the Sealion as long as the Waltz was alive. I decided to clip the Waltzes wings. I ran up along the wall and jumped up at the Waltz to attack it from behind. I executed a "Ryu Tsui Sen" and aimed for its left wing. My aim was true and I severed its wing from its body. The Waltz couldn't maintain its altitude, and crashed into the ground.

I landed on the ground and turned to Zidane. "finish it, Zidane. I'll go back to the Sealion." Zidane nodded and attacked the Waltz as it was getting back up to its feet. He got behind the Waltz, tilted the Waltzes head up, and slit the Waltzes throat. He let go of the Waltzes head and its body fell, lifelessly, to the floor.

I turned back to the Sealion and charged. I jumped into the air and executed a "Ryu Tsui Sen Zan" and targeted the creature's heart. My attack hit true. I hit the creature's heart and it shattered. It let out an anguished cry before it fell to the ground, shattered, and melted away. We had won the battle.

* * *

Zidane sheathed his daggers and ran up to me "Michael, you okay?" I sheathed my sword and nodded. Then we heard two voices talking at the same time.

"You may have defeated No.1…but No.2 and No.3 will reclaim the princess." the voices said.

Zidane looked around confused "huh…who's there? Is someone there?" he said. I looked up at the top of the cavern, and noticed two jesters. One had blue cloths and the other wore red; it was Zorn and Thorn.

'Think your cleaver do you' I thought. I pointed up there. "Zidane! Up there!" I shouted. He looked up and saw Zorn and Thorn.

"Hey, you two-" he stopped as the jesters, clearly startled at being discovered, ran away.

I moved to follow. "Come back here!" Zidane stopped me however.

"Forget about them we have to check on the others." I turned to him and nodded my agreement. We went back and checked on the others.

* * *

When we got there; Vivi, Steiner, and Garnet were all awake. Garnet spotted us first. "Zidane, Michael, what happened?"

Zidane looked at her innocently. "Nothing happened, right Michael?" Zidane lied, but I nodded my agreement.

Steiner looked at us both. "you two are hiding something." he said, mostly to Zidane.

Garnet stopped him from interrogating us further. "Steiner, they said nothing happened. Why are you being so rude?"

Steiner looked downcast at this. "I'm sorry, Princess."

I decided to speak. "Come on let's get out of here. The blizzard may be over, but it's still cold in here." They all agreed and we continued.

We reached the top of the cavern that Zidane and I had defeated the Waltz and ice Sealion in, and saw daylight at the end of the tunnel. We were finally out of the Ice Cavern.

**

* * *

Ryu Kan Sen Tsumuji  
Another more powerful version of the Ryu Kan Sen with more speed required to land a more powerful hit. The attack has a low chance of hitting, though.**


	10. Approaching Dali

Chapter 9: Approaching Dali

We emerged from the Ice Cavern, and onto a ledge. Garnet was the first to comment. "We made it through the mist." she exclaimed, relived to be out of that infernal cave. She looked up to the sky "oh, the sun feels great!" she said, with happiness. As I emerged I couldn't help but agree with her. After trekking through that freezing cave for hours, it felt good to be out in the sun again.

The others emerged from the cave behind me. Zidane walked past me and stood next to Garnet. Steiner walked up to me, eyeing Zidane closely for any sudden moves. Zidane looked down and to his left, and pointed. "Look there's a village" he said, as we looked to where he was pointing. He put his hand to his chin as if he were thinking. "I think I've been there before…" he trailed off, not finishing his speech. 

Garnet looked at him with a curious smile on her face. "It sounds like you have been everywhere, Zidane. The only other worlds I have visited are in books" she said, with a hint of sadness in her voice.

I thought about what she said. 'The only worlds I have visited are this one and my world.' I thought, a smile crossing my face.

Vivi looked up at me, and saw me smiling "Michael, what is it?" I looked down at Vivi startled at having my concentration broken.

I quickly regained my composure, smiled, and answered. "Nothing Vivi, just thinking" I said, cheerfully.

He gave me a curious look. "Oh…okay" he said, satisfied. We were interrupted by a loud voice

"Insolent fool!" it was Steiner, big surprise.

Vivi and I turned to look at Steiner shaking his fist at Zidane as Zidane was teetering off the edge of the cliff, waving his arms around, trying to regain his balance. Steiner continued yelling. "The princess need not sneak around! Besides, we're heading back to the castle. You leave her alone. And you will address her as 'Princess' from now on, you silly peasant!" He said, furious with Zidane. Zidane was able to regain his balance, and from the look in his eyes he had had it with Steiner's stuck-up attitude.

Zidane countered Steiner with his own rage "damnit Rusty! Why don't you shut the hell up? Who do you think you are? I don't take orders from stuck-up jerks like you!" he yelled, he was pretty ticked.

Vivi tried to intervene "you guys-" but Garnet interrupted him.

"Stop it you two!" she yelled, with authority in her voice. Steiner and Zidane looked at her; both were surprised at her outburst.

She turned to Steiner and addressed him. "Steiner, I do not intend to return to the castle" she said, closing the matter. Steiner looked to the ground, saddened at being reprimanded by the Princess. Garnet continued, "and I do see Zidane's point. I will need a new name" she said.

She held up the dagger she had picked up, and looked at it with wonder. "Zidane" she said turning to address him. "What is this called?' she asked, holding up the dagger with curiosity.

Zidane smiled at the Princesses question. "That…that's called a dagger. All knives of that length are called daggers." He continued, seeing as he was on a roll. "Short swords are a bit longer. The big sword you hold with both hands is called a broad sword, and-" Garnet interrupted his explanation.

"Oh, okay…I understand now" she said, her curiosity satisfied.

Zidane looked to the ground, downcast that she had interrupted him, but he quickly got over it and looked back at her. "So, this is called a dagger" she said, slight wonder in her voice as she held it up.

Steiner looked at the dagger with concern. "Princess! It's a weapon! Please be careful!" he pleaded.

Garnet turned around and faced our group "I have decided. I shall be named…Dagger" she said. Zidane seemed pleased at this, while Steiner looked like he didn't like the idea of the Princess choosing the name of a weapon as her new name. I started to chuckle at Garnet's new name. She looked over at me "Is something wrong, Michael?" she asked.

I looked at her and smiled, for once without blushing. "I was just thinking how much the name suits you" I said.

She seemed confused, so I decided to elaborate. "The dagger is a subtly weapon, but it has its edge. It's much like you in that manner" I concluded, a smile on my face.

Zidane laughed at my analogy. "Michael is right, Dagger. The name does suit you."

Dagger looked at us both with a smile. "So, is the name okay?" she asked.

Zidane nodded his head. "Yeah, Dagger is a good name. Now we better work on your speech. Try to sound more casual like me."

Dagger nodded her head. "I shall try" she said, still using that royal tone.

Zidane looked dismayed at this "no, no, no…" he trailed off.

I decided to help him out "Dagger" she looked over at me. Now that I had her attention, I continued, "try saying alrighty or I'll try" I said, suggestively.

She looked confused at this. "A-alrighty" she said, a bit awkwardly. Zidane was pleased, while Steiner looked to the ground, embarrassed that the Princess would say such an informal word.

Zidane spoke up. "Good, you're getting the hang of it."

I looked up to the sky; the sun was setting. I looked to Zidane. "Zidane, it'll be getting dark soon, maybe we should camp out at the foot of the cliff and head to the village in the morning?" I said.

Zidane looked to the sky too, and frowned. He turned to me. "I think your right Michael, we'll campout tonight and make for the village in the morning" he said. No one objected; everyone was tired. Zidane addressed us all. "Okay…let's go." We walked down the path and made it to the bottom of the cliff.

* * *

Zidane and Steiner were setting up the tent while Dagger was clearing away a spot for a fireplace, and Vivi and I were in the nearby woods gathering fire wood. After a few minutes we each had a bundle of wood in both our hands and were heading back to the camp. Then my ears picked up something in the forest.

I turned around, but saw nothing. Vivi had stopped as well and looked at me. "W-what is it?" he asked.

"Quiet" I whispered as I dropped my bundle of wood, and slowly unsheathed my normal sword. I couldn't see well in the twilight, but I could sense that something was near us, something big.

* * *

Suddenly my sword and hand were encased in webbing and I was pulled off my feet to my right side. I fell to the ground and was dragged to an unknown location. I looked up and saw a Giant Spider, and it was pulling me towards it. Reflexively, I tugged at my sword to try and free it and my hand, but the webbing was too strong and it wouldn't break. I continued to tug as I tried desperately to grab the ground around me to keep from being pulled towards the creature, but it was no use, the creature was too strong.

Suddenly the web line was set ablaze and snapped due to the heat. My sword was free and I turned my head to see Vivi, staff at the ready, with a determined look in his eyes. The Spider, enraged by the little mages' interference, turned towards Vivi and jumped at him. Vivi couldn't move away in time, and was swatted away by one of the Spiders forelegs. Vivi went flying and hit a nearby tree. He fell to the ground and went unconscious. I saw this and was furious with the Spider.

The Spider began moving towards Vivi, intent on eating at least something tonight. I immediately got up and ran at the Spider. His back was turned to me 'his mistake' I thought, as I jumped into the air. I executed a "Ryu Tsui Sen Zan" and plunged my sword into the Spider's thorax.

The Spider screeched in pain as I began driving my sword deeper into the wound, and began to twist my sword to aggravate it even further. Blood was pouring from the wound as I continued to hold on as the Spider thrashed around, trying, unsuccessfully, to unseat me. I noticed Vivi had regained consciousness, and was slowly getting back on his feet. He looked my way and immediately cast a fire spell at the Spider's head. The attack was a success and the Spider screeched with renewed vigor.

Eventually the Spider's thrashings became less and less as the wound from my attack and the burns from Vivi's magic took its toll. Vivi then cast a blizzard spell and the Spider collapsed to the ground, dead. The battle was over.

* * *

I withdrew my sword from the Spider, picked the webbing off of my hand, and wiped the blood and webbing on my sword off on the Spiders abdomen. I sheathed my sword and walked over to Vivi. Vivi looked a little out of breath and was still clutching his staff tightly. "Are you alright, Vivi? You took a pretty nasty fall there" I said, with concern.

Vivi looked up at me, and seemed to calm down a bit. "I-I'm okay, I'm sorry I didn't act sooner." he said, apologetically, he looked down at the ground.

I knelt down to his level and put my hand on his shoulder. "Vivi, you did enough. If you weren't here I probably wouldn't be alive right now. You saved me…thanks." I said.

Vivi looked up into my eyes and I could see he was happy. "You're welcome" he said, a bit sheepish.

I smiled at him, reached into my pocket and pulled out a potion. "Here, drink this, Vivi. It will make you feel better." I said, handing him the potion. Vivi took the potion, uncorked it, and slowly drank it.

After he was finished he wiped his mouth and handed the bottle back to me. "Thanks, Michael" he said, with gratitude.

I smiled at him. "No problem."

I placed the bottle back in my pocket, stood up, and walked over to retrieve my bundle of wood. I picked up my wood and turned to Vivi. "You better grab your wood, Vivi. The others will worry if were not back soon." I said. Vivi nodded and retrieved his bundle of wood. We moved out of the forest and back to the camp.

* * *

As soon as we entered the camp we were confronted by Zidane. "What took you guys so long? We were starting to get worried."

I decided to tell him the truth "Vivi and I ran into trouble, but we took care of it." I decided to add, "Vivi saved my life." Vivi looked down at the ground, and if I could see his face I swear he would be blushing.

Zidane looked down at Vivi, surprise in his eyes, and smiled "good work Vivi, you did a great job." he said. Vivi only declined his head further, and I knew his blush would have deepened.

I handed my bundle of wood to Zidane. "Zidane if you could take this wood for me, please? Vivi and I have had a rough night, I'm heading to bed."

Zidane looked at me, and nodded in agreement. "Okay" he looked at Vivi "come on Vivi. Let's, go start the fire." He walked off and Vivi followed him.

* * *

I watched them leave and walked over to my tent. We found a few tents in the Ice Cavern, but we could only find three. Two of us had to share a tent. Zidane and Steiner were out for obvious reasons. We were all guys so none of us could bunk with Dagger, as much as Zidane would've liked to. So it was down to me, Vivi, and Zidane. We decided to draw straws. Zidane got the long one and Vivi and I both got the short one, so Vivi and I had to share a tent.

That was fine with me. I didn't mind sharing at all, besides I don't think Vivi wanted to be alone. I entered the tent and went straight to my sleeping bag. I placed my head on my pillow, and soon fell asleep.

_

* * *

I was in a clearing in a forest. 'I know this place. This is the clearing in the woods my Master would take me into to train.' I had no sooner thought this when I heard the clash of swords. I turned and saw a younger version of myself sparring against a middle-aged man, with long, brown hair in a pony-tail, and he wore a big white cape around his shoulders. He had a muscular body, and, despite his age, looked as if he was no older than thirty-four. The two clashed and the boy fell._

_The man turned to my younger self. "Michael you're too careless! You have to put more thought into your moves if you even hope to stand a chance against a skilled opponent! Try harder!" _

_My younger self stood up "I am trying master. It's just so hard-" he was interrupted. _

"_Of course it's hard! I never said it would be easy! Now, come at me again!" he said, raising his sword. My younger self got back up to his feet, and the two continued. _

_I was thinking as I was watching this 'Master…he was always so strict with me, but he was kind to me. It's thanks to him I'm as strong as I am now.' I thought, remembering the past._

_The vision faded and I was alone again. 'Maybe I'll hear the voice again' I thought, hopefully. Sure enough "Miiiiiiiicccccchhhhaaaaeeeeeellllll" It was that same voice again. I turned to see it, but everything went black._

* * *

I woke up with a start. I then hit my leg with my fist 'dammit, every time I try to find that voice I keep waking up. What is wrong with me?' I thought. I eventually calmed down, and looked at my environment.

I was still in the tent, and it was still dark out from what I could tell. Then, I looked over at the sleeping bag that was on the other side of the tent. I smiled at the sight, Vivi was in his sleeping bag, sound asleep. I stood up and walked over to the exit. Before I left, however I turned back to look at Vivi one more time. I smiled "sleep well, my friend" I whispered before exiting the tent.

* * *

I left my tent and went over to the fireplace. I was surprised to see someone sitting there…It was Dagger. I decided to walk up to her quietly.

As soon as I was behind her, I spoke. "Hi Dagger" I said, quickly and cheerfully. She jumped at the sound of my voice and turned around to look at me. She had a shocked expression on her face, but it quickly turned to relief when she saw me.

She sighed. "Michael, it is you. You should not sneak up on people" she said in a reprimanding way.

I smiled, and said "I believe you mean 'Michael IT'S you. You SHOULDN'T sneak up on people. You need to conjugate your words. Instead of saying 'it is' you should say 'it's' and instead of 'should not' you should say 'shouldn't' it's a more improper form of speech and mostly used by common people, understand?"

Dagger looked a bit surprised, but nodded. "I under-" I gave her a look. She immediately caught herself. "Alrighty, I get it" she stated happily.

I smiled and sat next to her. "Good, that was very good Dagger, though next time, I hope you can say the words without me giving you a weird look."

Dagger nodded "alrighty, I'll do it" she said.

I was nodding my head at this. "Good work Dagger, you're a pretty fast learner, you know" I said. She smiled at me, and I didn't blush 'I must be getting used to her' I thought, rather pleased.

I had to ask "so, why are you out here?"

She looked at me still smiling. "I just wanted to be out here. I never get much of a chance to go outside, being a Princess and all?" she said, sadly.

I nodded at this "yeah, sometimes it probably sucks to be royalty." I said.

She gave me a strange look. "Sucks?" she repeated.

I smiled "its slang for 'bad,' let's try an example, I think I'll use Zidane and Steiner. Suppose Zidane were to say to Steiner that he 'sucks at singing.' What Zidane means is that, Steiner has a terrible singing voice. You get it now?" I asked, questioningly.

She nodded "I think so, so if I were to say 'you suck' it means that I'm saying you're bad" she said.

I looked at her a bit surprised, but managed to smile. "Yeah, but I hope you don't really think I'm bad."

Dagger looked at me slightly concerned "I ap- I mean I'm sorry, Michael. I didn't mean to offe- upset you." she said.

I smiled at her. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Also you caught yourself pretty well in your speech. I think you'll do fine." I stood up continuing, "Anyway, we better get to bed. We have a busy day ahead of us."

She nodded, stood up, and started walking back to her tent, but before she got there she turned back to face me. "Michael, thanks for helping me out" she said, with gratitude.

I slightly blushed at this 'I guess I haven't gotten over that yet, oh well.' I thought before responding. "It was my pleasure. Goodnight, Dagger" I said as I turned to head back to my tent.

"Goodnight, Michael." she said before turning back to her tent. I turned back and saw her slip into her tent before I entered my own tent.

* * *

I entered the tent and noticed that Vivi was still asleep. I couldn't help but smile at this. 'He looks so peaceful in his sleep' I thought to myself. I approached and sat on my sleeping bag. I wasn't the least bit tired. In fact I felt unusually energetic. I looked up at the top of the tent. I couldn't help myself. I had to sing.

* * *

"_Know what I loooove best, Mikeeeey said, is when I'm asleeeep in my bed, and the AAAngel of Muuusiccc sings songsss in my head. The AAAngel of Muuusiccc sings songsss in my heeeeead."_

* * *

I concluded the song. I felt wonderful. Then, out of the corner of my eyes, I noticed Vivi stir in his sleep; he was waking up. Vivi slowly opened his eyes and looked at me "Michael…who was singing?" he asked.

I was stunned. 'Did Vivi really hear me sing. I better do something fast' I thought, quickly. I decided to lie. "I didn't hear anything Vivi. It was probably just a dream" I said, trying my best to hide my nervousness.

Vivi seemed to accept this "oh, okay. Maybe your right" he said.

I smiled at him "let's get some sleep Vivi we'll need it."

Vivi, though, got up out of his sleeping bag "I can't go back to sleep. I'm not tired at all. I think it was that song in my dream."

I sighed, admitting defeat "fine Vivi, let's go outside by the fire."

* * *

We left our tent and walked over to the fire. We sat down next to each other and looked up at the sky.

"Michael" Vivi said looking at me.

I looked down at him "yes Vivi, what is it?" I asked.

Vivi looked at me in an accusing way "you're a terrible liar, Michael."

I was shocked, before I could regain my voice, however, Vivi continued. "I knew you were the one singing. Why did you lie to me?" he said, slightly hurt. Now I just felt bad, so I did the only thing I could do…I apologized.

I looked right at him. "Look, Vivi, I'm sorry. You're right…I was the one singing. I didn't mean to lie to you, but I felt kind of embarrassed. The only other people who have ever heard me sing are my father and my Master. I don't even know if my voice is all that good now anyway. I'm out of practice." I explained, still felling bad about lying to him.

He now had a look of understanding in his eyes. "Its okay, Michael, just don't lie to me again, okay?" he said.

I looked at him and smiled. "Alright, Vivi I won't lie to you ever again, I promise." I said sincerely.

Vivi looked happy. "Thanks, Michael" he added "besides you have a nice voice" he said.

I looked at him, surprised by this "really?" I asked.

His eyes looked even happier "yes, can you sing again?" he asked.

I smiled "alright, Vivi, I will." I began to sing

* * *

"_Think of meee. Think of me fouuuundly wheeeeen we've said goodbyyyyyyyye. Remember meee once in a while. Please prooooomise me youuuu'lllll tryyyyyyyy. When you find that once again you loooong to take your heeeeart back, and be freee. If you ever fiiiind a moooooment spaaaaare aaaaaa thoooought foooor meeeeeeee." _

I closed my eyes and allowed the melody of the familiar song to flow through my mind before continuing.

"_We never saaaaid our love was evergreen, or as unchaaanging as the sea, but if you can stillll remeeeember, stoooop and thiiiiink of meeee. Think ooooooof aaaaall the things we've shaaaaared and seeeeeen. Don't think of aaaall the thiiiiings which miiiight haaaaaave beeeen. Think of meeee, think of me waaaaaaiting siiiilent and reeeesiiigned. Think of meeee, trying too haaaaard to puuuut you from my miiiiind. Recall those days, look back on all those times, think of the thiiiiings willl neeeeever do. There willll never beeee a day, when IIIII woooooon't thiiiiiiink ooooooooof yoooooooooou. _

I opened my eyes and looked at Vivi. I smiled at the expression in his eyes. I turned away and continued to sing.

_We never said our love was evergreen, or as unchaaaaanging as the sea, but please promise meeeeee that sooooometimes yoooooou willlll thiiiiiiink o-o-o-ooo-ooo-oo-oo-oo-ooo-oooo-ooo-oooooooooo-ooooooooooooooof meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"_ The song ended.

* * *

I stopped singing and looked at Vivi; he was wide eyed with surprise. "Michael" he said, astonished "that was great" he said, extremely happy.

I beamed at this "thanks, Vivi" I said.

Vivi had an odd look in his eyes "how come you never sang before?" he asked.

I couldn't lie, I promised him "I haven't sang aloud in four years, Vivi, and no, I don't want to talk about it right now." I said, as I saw he was going to ask me something.

Vivi nodded and looked back up at the sky. "Hey it's getting light out" he said.

I looked up as well, sure enough, he was right. "The others should be getting up soon."

I looked at Vivi and smiled "want to help me make breakfast, Vivi." Vivi nodded and we went about making breakfast for everyone.

* * *

We had managed to catch some wild game when we camped out, so we decided to have that. Zidane, Dagger, and Steiner woke up at pretty much the same time. We were all silent as we sat there and ate. Then Zidane called us to attention "okay guys, let's head to the village" he said, determined to reach it by today. We had taken down our camp in less than fifteen minutes, and set out for Dali.

* * *

If your curious about the song in this story. It is from _The Phantom of the Opera_. If you want to hear the song, buy the soundtrack or the movie. Also I will only be putting songs in this fic. that I know the lyrics to, and have heard it before. 


	11. Dali

Chapter 10: Dali

As we approached Dali the first thing I noticed was the giant windmill. Of course, I wasn't the only one to notice it. Vivi ran past me, his eyes wide with excitement, as he went towards the windmill. He was the first one to make it into the town. "Gee whiz, a windmill" he said.

I smiled at hearing this. 'Such simple pleasures' I thought as I watched him stare at the windmill.

Zidane walked past me and right behind Vivi. "Vivi, the inn is this way." he said.

Vivi turned around and looked at Zidane. "Aw, do we have to? …but I wanna go see the windmill" he said with a disappointed look in his eyes.

Zidane looked at Vivi in an understanding way. "I know but let's get some rest first. We also need to decide what to do next."

Vivi lowered his head in submission. "Okay" he said.

I felt sorry for Vivi, but Zidane was right. We had been walking to the village for a few hours. We would have gotten here a lot sooner if we hadn't run into a few random monsters every now and then. None of the battles were difficult, just time consuming. Zidane opened the door to the inn and we all entered.

* * *

The first thing I noticed about the place was not only did it have a country atmosphere, but the innkeeper was also asleep. Zidane noticed this too "sleeping on the job, huh" he said and tapped the innkeepers head. The innkeeper woke up with a start and looked at our group.

"Oh, I'm sorr…y…" he said and trailed off, starring at the group.

Zidane turned around to see what he was starring at, and looked right at Dagger. Zidane turned back to the innkeeper. "Hey, I know she's cute, but it's rude of you to stare."

The innkeeper looked startled at this. "oh! I-I wasn't looking at the young lady. I was just…" he paused.

I was the only one who had noticed that the innkeeper wasn't looking at Dagger; he was looking at Vivi. I eyed the innkeeper with a severe eye. 'I know what you're going to do' I thought.

The innkeeper motioned to the door on my left. "The room is right over there. Make your selves at home." he said, still a bit startled. Zidane walked over to the door, but was stopped by Dagger.

"Um…Zidane, were will I be staying?"

Zidane answered. "In the same room. Where else?"

This shocked Dagger. "But, Zidane… I mustn't…" she paused, not knowing were she wanted this sentence to go.

Zidane looked at her with understanding. "I know how you feel, but these country inns don't have private rooms." Steiner didn't look like he liked this idea at all, as he was shaking with fury. Zidane opened the door. "Get inside everyone" he said. Zidane and the rest of us entered the room.

Before I entered the room, however, I looked back at the innkeeper. 'We'll have a little chat, later' I thought. I then turned around and entered the room.

* * *

As soon as I entered the room I immediately sat down on the bed that was to my right. I looked around the room. Dagger was at the bed that was right in front of mine, and Steiner was near the other bed. Vivi was near the bed that was to my left.

Zidane walked in, closed the door, and began to speak to Dagger. I already knew what they were talking about, so I decided to observe the area around me and let my mind wander. The room was quite a sight. It defiantly had a nice country feel to it. It kind of reminded me of home.

My eyes eventually came to rest on Vivi. The little mage looked tired as he stretched his arms and yawned. I watched him as he climbed into the bed. He put his head on the pillow, and didn't bother to get under the covers. It was such a peaceful site 'Vivi doesn't have a care in the world' I thought smiling. 'At least, not now' this thought caused my smile to vanish.

I was shaken from my thoughts by a loud voice "I've heard enough!" it was Steiner, again.

* * *

I turned my head to see what was going on. Steiner approached Dagger "Princess you cannot trust the words of a thief! He may expose you to even more danger, like in Evil Forest. I beg of you Princess, please return to the castle with me." he pleaded.

I decided to enter the argument. "Frankly, Steiner. We wouldn't have ended up in Evil Forest if the Queen hadn't shot down the theater ship." I said.

This seemed to anger Steiner. "Her majesty was only trying to save the Princess from-" I interrupted him.

"How? By blasting a BOMB at the ship? Steiner she nearly killed us, including Dagger, how do you explain that?" Steiner didn't look like he could come up with an answer. I continued "Dagger has her reasons for going to Lindblum, and they must be pretty good reasons to risk life and limb. If she wants to go to Lindblum, let her."

Zidane nodded in agreement. "He's right; it's her choice after all."

I looked over at Vivi, who was lightly snoring. I smiled at this "I think Vivi has the right idea." I said. They all turned to look at Vivi.

Steiner was a bit surprised. "Master Vivi…" he said.

I looked at Steiner. "He must have really been tired in order to sleep through your yelling." Steiner turned red in the face, but this time it was from embarrassment.

Zidane held in his laughter and spoke. "Let's get some sleep guys."

I had to say it "Zidane we have a small problem…we only have four beds. One of us will have to share with someone." I said. Zidane looked around and realized I was right. I decided to decide for him "Zidane, it will have to be you and me. Dagger is a woman so none of us can bunk with her. You and Steiner would kill each other, and besides Steiner would take up most of the bed anyway. Also, I don't feel like disturbing Vivi so it's you and me. Is that okay with you?"

Zidane nodded his head. "Yeah, that's fine, Michael" he said.

I smiled. "I get the left side" I said, already moving to claim the left side as my own.

Zidane shrugged his shoulders. "Fine with me. Let's get some sleep guys."

He slipped into the bed, and the others did so likewise. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

_

* * *

"Miiiiiccchhhhhhhaaaaeeeeellllll" I heard the voice yet again. I sang to it "AAAAAngel I heeeear you speak…I listen. Stayyyy by my side, Guide meeeee." That's when I heard another voice, singing as well_

"_La la la la…la la la la la… la la la la la la la la la la…la la la la la la laaaaaaaaaa… la la la la la… la la la la la la la la laaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… la la la la la la laaaaa."_

_Every thing went black again._

* * *

I woke up and saw that I was still at the inn. I sat up in bed as I went over the dream in my mind. 'I was so close…but who was that singing in my dreams?' I thought. It didn't take me long to come up with an answer 'Dagger…it must have been her' I thought as I got out of bed. That's when I noticed that Zidane was not in bed. 'He must have woken up before me' I thought, as I walked over to the door.

* * *

I opened the door and saw the innkeeper sleeping on his desk, again. 'Pretending to be asleep, huh. Fine I'll let you think you're clever' I thought as I walked out of the inn. I noticed that the kids were playing in the street, and I also noticed that Vivi was standing near the windmill. I smiled 'well at least he got to see the windmill' I thought as I approached the local store.

* * *

I entered the store and saw a blue cotton shirt that looked like it would fit me. I looked at my old shirt, and frowned. 'It still has those blood stains from Evil Forest' I thought, sighing. 'Well, I may as well buy a new shirt' I thought.

I walked up to the shopkeeper. "Excuse me, Miss, I was wondering if you could tell me how much that shirt cost" I said, pointing to the shirt I wanted.

She looked at the shirt then back at me "that shirt's 20 gil" she said. I reached into my pocket and pulled out 20 of the 1,720 gil I already had, and handed it to the shopkeeper. She accepted the gil and moved over to the shirt to retrieve it for me. She took the shirt off the hook and handed it to me.

I noticed a display case for weapons and noticed a good looking set of daggers and a shiny sword. I asked the shopkeeper "what are those, Miss?" I said, pointing out the sword and daggers.

She looked at me "the daggers are called 'Mage Masher' and the sword is an 'Iron Sword'" she said.

I spoke "how much for both, Miss?"

"1,160 gil" she said. I handed over the gil and she gave me the daggers and sword. I quickly thanked her and walked out of the store.

'Zidane and Steiner are going to love these new weapons, pity I couldn't find any thing for Vivi and Dagger' I thought.

* * *

I went back to the inn and entered the room, and saw that Zidane and Dagger were already there. Zidane spoke up first "Michael, where were you? I was looking everywhere for you."

I held up the shirt. "Sorry, but I had to get a new shirt to replace my old one" I said holding up the shirt and pointing to my old bloodstained one.

Zidane nodded in acceptance. I decided to pull out my gift "and I also got you a little present, Zidane" I said holding out the daggers. Zidane's eyes lit up with excitement as he went over to get a look at his new weapons.

"Wow…thanks, Michael" he said, unstrapping his old daggers and strapping on the new ones.

I smiled at him "don't mention it. Now where's Steiner? I got him a new sword" I said bringing out the 'Iron Sword' I had just purchased.

Zidane's eyes widened in surprise "I can't believe you got Rusty a gift" Zidane said, astonished.

I looked at him "Steiner's an okay guy Zidane. He may be very rigid, but he isn't a bad person" I said.

Zidane accepted this and I looked towards Dagger. I smiled sadly at her "sorry, Dagger. I couldn't find anything that you might have wanted" I said, sadly.

She smiled at me. "it's okay, Michael. I don't need anything" she said, with understanding. I smiled at her.

I turned around and removed my battle robe. Then I removed my old, bloodstained shirt, and discarded it onto the floor. I then picked up my new shirt, which I had laid on the bed, and placed it on. Then I placed my battle robe back on, and turned back around to face them. "Man, that feels better" I said, liking the feel of my new shirt.

Dagger broke the silence "I wonder what's keeping Vivi?" she said, concerned.

Zidane looked concerned now "you're right. He is late. I'm not worried about Steiner, but Vivi, I'm not so sure about" he said, concerned.

I spoke up "I saw him by the windmill five minutes ago. He might still be there. Let's go see him." They both nodded and we left the inn to go to the windmill.

* * *

We reached the windmill when Zidane spoke up. "Vivi said he heard a Chocobo over here" he said as we approached a stone fence, located by the windmill. That's when I heard someone crying.

"Zidane I hear someone crying" I said, and pointed to a pipe in the floor. I walked over to it "Vivi" I said, already knowing the response.

"…Michael" I heard Vivi's voice come up from the pipe.

"Vivi are you alright?" I said.

"They told me to stay here…" he said.

"Don't worry Vivi, we'll get you out stay where you are" I said.

"Okay…" he said.

* * *

Zidane, Dagger, and I then moved into the windmill. I pointed out the hatch immediately. Zidane shook his head "isn't this obvious" he said as he opened the hatch. Zidane leaned his head over the edge "there's a cool breeze coming from here…"

I looked over his shoulder and looked into the hole. "Let's go" I said holding the hilt of my reverse blade sword, a look of determination in my eyes.


	12. Dali: Underground

Chapter 11: Dali: Underground

I jumped down into the hole, not even bothering with the ladder, and landed on the ground below. "Michael, are you alright?" Zidane asked me from above.

"yeah, I'm fine. It wasn't a long drop." I said.

"Don't do that again, okay? You could've been hurt." He said.

"Don't worry, I won't do it again."

I waited only a couple of seconds before Zidane came down the ladder, Dagger soon followed. As soon as she touched the ground I moved over to the elevator to check and see if the coast was clear.

Zidane came up to stand behind me. "See anything?" he asked.

I shook my head. "no…the way is clear." I said. I turned around to face Zidane, and noticed that Dagger had joined up with us as well.

Zidane spoke. "Alright, let's get going" he said, in a commanding way. Dagger and I both nodded, and we stepped onto the elevator.

* * *

The elevator began moving as soon as I pressed the down button. As soon as we touched the ground we snuck down the hallway, and found ourselves in an underground storage area.

* * *

My eyes were immediately drawn to the giant, yellow feathered, bird; a Chocobo. I couldn't help but look at it with slightly wide eyes. 'So that's a Chocobo, huh. Looks like a cross between an ostrich and a baby chick' I thought.

I heard Zidane, who was beside me, speak "this isn't… just a regular underground storage facility." I heard Daggers footsteps as she approached us.

"What's going on?" she asked. Zidane and I booth shushed her as we began to hear voices. We all ducked behind a large barrel and listened to the voices speak.

* * *

"Why is it moving?" the first voice said "is it true that the mayor's brother found it?" he asked. Then there was a second voice.

"I guess they reconciled. His brother's one of us now" the second voice said.

The first voice spoke up again "…but wasn't he on the old lady's side before?" the first voice questioned.

The second voice responded "Oh, about abandoning the farm? He probably only said that because he was fighting with the mayor. Who cares? We need more workers anyway" he said, and paused before continuing "hey, let's put this in a box."

The first voice responded "I guess the guys at the castle will take care of it" he said.

The second voice responded to this "yeah, we're only in charge of production" he said.

The first voice responded "gotcha" and paused before continuing "come along, now" he said.

The two men came into view, and between them was 'Vivi' I thought, as I saw him walk out between the two men.

The man behind him pushed him slightly "hurry up" he said in a rough voice.

* * *

My anger started to flare up at this 'you bastard, you're going down' I thought as I moved to stand up. Zidane seemed to have the same idea as he rose up with me. Then I felt someone grab me from behind. I knew who it was "Dagger, wha-"

"shhhh" she whispered as she dragged Zidane and I back to the tunnel we had just been in.

* * *

As soon as she let us go I turned to her. "What were you doing? Zidane and I could have easily saved Vivi back there, if you hadn't stopped us." I said.

Zidane agreed with me "yeah, Dagger, what is it?" he asked.

Dagger gave us a concerned look. "Did you guys see the large barrel next to the shed?" she asked. Zidane and I both nodded our heads. She continued, "I've seen the exact same pattern on some of the barrels at the castle. This place must have some kind of connection with Alexandria Castle. I must know what it is!" she said. She looked at us closely. "So please… I beg of you guy's, don't cause any trouble just yet" she said, pleading.

Zidane and I both cooled down and agreed. Zidane spoke up "alright, but we will start trouble if Vivi is in danger. Agreed?" he asked. Dagger nodded her acceptance and I turned around to head back down the tunnel.

"Alright, let's go. They went further inside" I said. We began walking down the tunnel to find Vivi.

* * *

We continued our journey down the underground tunnels. We had passed a few rooms that contained large boxes for storage, but nothing unusual. That is, until we entered the next room. As soon as I entered the room I noticed the giant machine. Zidane had noticed it too. We were just about to get a better look at it when Dagger called us back.

"Zidane, Michael."

Zidane and I immediately turned around and went back to her. "What is it?" Zidane asked.

Dagger looked concerned "I hear someone crying" she said.

I listened and could now hear the sound of someone crying close by. I turned to a coffin shaped box, and approached it. The crying grew louder as I approached "Vivi…" I said to the box.

"…Michael" came the reply; it was Vivi.

My eyes widened "Vivi, it is you. Hold on I'll get you out" I said, unsheathing my normal sword.

I wedged my sword in between the space in the lid and used my sword as a crowbar. Zidane began to talk "why would they stuff you in a box?" Zidane asked, concerned.

"How could they…" Dagger said sadness in her voice.

Vivi tried to respond but I cut him off "don't worry Vivi. Almost…there" I said. Then the nails came lose and the lid clattered to the ground "got it!" I said, triumphantly and sheathed my sword.

Vivi walked out, relieved to be out of that box. Before anyone could say anything I asked "Vivi, are you alright? What happened?" I asked.

Vivi started to shake slightly. "Some men kidnapped me and brought me here. They told me to stay put. I was so scared... I didn't know what to do. They asked me, 'Why were you outside?', and then they said, 'The cargo ship isn't even here yet.' I didn't know what they were talking about, so I didn't say anything, and then they said, 'Let's put it in today's shipment" he said, still shaking. I placed my hand on his shoulder to calm him.

Zidane spoke. "And they put you in that box?" he asked.

Vivi looked up at him with frightened eyes "…yeah" he said, slightly afraid.

I decided to talk now. "We're glad your safe, Vivi, but next time try to scream back at them or something" I said, encouragingly.

Vivi looked at me with confused eyes "scream…?" he questioned.

"Yeah" Zidane said picking up on my hint "like…'get off me you scumbag!" he yelled, surprising Vivi a bit. Zidane continued "like that! It surprises your attacker and empowers you!"

Vivi looked at him in understanding "huh…I see" he said.

Zidane then walked over and knelt down towards Vivi. "I need to ask you a favor, Vivi. We want to check out what's ahead. I know you might not be thrilled with the idea, but..." he paused.

Vivi though understood his meaning. "…Zidane I want to know more, too" he said.

I smiled at Vivi's courage "good for you Vivi, let's all go, together" I said. Everyone nodded and we marched off towards the big machine.

* * *

We walked over to the machine. It seemed to be making some kind of giant eggs. We looked closely at the machine and noticed that it wasn't steam coming out of the machine like we had thought; it was mist. Zidane asked "are those eggs made of mist?" he asked. I couldn't answer because my attention was drawn to a door near the machine.

"Zidane, look at that" I said pointing at the bottom of the door.

Zidane looked to where I was pointing and stared in curiosity "is that mist?" he asked.

Dagger spoke up "I think so."

I walked over to the door "shall we see for ourselves." I said as I approached the door and unsheathed my normal sword. I grabbed the handle and looked back at the others to see that they were ready, weapons drawn and all. I opened the door… and was attacked by four Ghosts.

* * *

The nearest Ghost cast a Fire spell in my direction. I saw the attack coming and managed to dodge in time. The others ran to my side, and we each picked a Ghost. I ran after my Ghost and tried to strike it. It floated away from my attack and cast a Fire spell at me. I didn't have time to dodge, so I blocked it with my sword. I was surprised at the result.

Not only did my defensive tactic save me from the attack, but it also deflected the attack back at the caster. The Ghost was hit by its own attack and was burning. I took advantage of the Ghosts predicament and rushed at it executing a "Ryu Sho Sen." My attack had cut the Ghost in half, and the two halves faded away. I looked around and noticed that the others had also dealt with their Ghosts as well. We had won the battle.

* * *

I sheathed my sword and breathed a sigh of relief. Zidane turned to address us.

"Is everyone okay?" he asked. All of us nodded our heads.

I spoke "those were mist monsters, so this is definitely mist."

Zidane nodded and agreed with me. "yeah and that engine there (he pointed towards a large engine) must be fueling the machine" he said.

Vivi spoke "can we leave before anymore monsters come?" he asked. We agreed and left the room, closing the door behind us.

* * *

We continued down and investigated the rest of the machine. There was a Chocobo forced to run in a wheel to power another giant machine. The technology of this machine was new to me, and was definitely from somewhere not of Earth or Gaia. We then continued on until we heard strange hatching noises in the machine. It wasn't until we reached the final room when we received the biggest shock of our lives.

* * *

As soon as we entered the room Vivi was the first to speak up "ahhh! What's this!" he said, completely shocked. I would be too if I hadn't already known this was coming. The room contained a conveyor belt and suspended from the conveyor belt were…Black Mages.

They were bigger than Vivi and their steeple hats were straight at the top. They also wore a black coat and big, white pants. They looked like they were being mass produced, and only I knew what for. 'Needless to say we now know what was in those eggs' I thought. I looked down at Vivi. He was shaking in shock.

"Wh-what is this…? Are they… dolls?" he asked still disturbed.

That's when I sensed that someone was coming down the tunnel 'they must have heard Vivi yell.' I thought. Zidane had sensed the person too, because he was looking in the same direction I was. We both turned back to address Dagger and Vivi.

Zidane spoke up first "Dagger! Vivi!" he said. They weren't paying attention to him. Zidane looked at me and I looked at him.

I pointed to Dagger then I pointed to him. Then I pointed to Vivi and pointed at myself. Zidane nodded his head understanding what I meant. I ran up and grabbed Vivi while Zidane grabbed Dagger. Vivi let out a surprised cry as I picked him up. I ran with him and ducked into the machine used to box the mages. Zidane followed in after me soon after.

* * *

We heard someone talking right where we were a few seconds ago. "Hey! Did you say something?" the man asked.

A woman responded. "Nope. Not me" she said.

The man continued, "Okay, never mind. It's almost time. Hurry it up, will you?" he said.

The woman spoke "I hear ya."

* * *

Suddenly, a box dropped into the machine we were hiding in. Zidane fell into the box and was trapped inside. "Zidane!" Dagger yelled as his box was loaded into a barrel. Another box fell down and I fell into this one; along with Vivi. I could hear Dagger shout "Vivi! Michael!" before the box we were in was loaded into the barrel as well.

* * *

I could feel Vivi shaking by my side. I placed my hand on his shoulder "Vivi, it will be okay. There's nothing to worry about. I'm right here" I said, reassuringly. Vivi seemed to calm down as he stopped shaking. I smiled 'I won't let anything happen to you Vivi, I swear it' I thought. Our barrel was taken above ground.

* * *

I could feel the wagon that was carrying us was beginning to move uphill. I still had my hand on Vivi's shoulder. He was keeping pretty quiet 'understandable considering what we had just witnessed' I thought. Then, the wagon stopped. 'We must be outside' I thought. Then, I heard a man speaking to someone else.

"I wonder what they're gonna use it for? We've been making lots of 'em since they set up the factory six months ago" he said.

His partner responded "Who cares? This is a piece of cake compared to farming. Better money, too."

There was a slight pause, until I heard the first man break the silence. "H-Hey! Is that scary guy in armor running toward US?" he said.

The other man responded, "Let's get outta here!" he yelled.

I heard their feet as they ran back to the underground factory, and heard the hatch door close behind them.

* * *

The wagon was moving again and our barrel fell off. The barrel hit the ground, right-side up; I let out a gasp of surprise at this. I looked down at Vivi's shadowed form "Vivi… you okay?" I said, concerned.

He looked up at me; his eyes were glowing in the dark. "I-I'm okay" he said. I could hear a sad tone in his voice, though.

"Don't worry, Vivi, Steiner will get us out" I said.

"H-He will?" Vivi said.

I smiled "yeah he will. At least, he had better if he knows what's good for him" I said.

I didn't say anymore, because I had just heard the unmistakable sound of rusty, moving metal. 'Steiner finally made it' I thought. I could hear Steiner speaking. "This barrel... What could be inside? What could they possibly be shipping out from this village?" I heard him say, questioningly. Then, suddenly, the barrel moved. "What the-Did I just see that barrel move?" Steiner said, shocked. "Let's see…" I heard him say.

I could have said something but I didn't want to miss hearing this. "hiya" I heard him say followed by a loud "OW! OOOWWWWWWCH!" I then felt something land on top of the barrel. I was silently laughing to myself

'Sorry Zidane, but I knew you could take it' I thought, still silently laughing.

I was interrupted by Vivi's voice. "Are you okay, Michael? You're shaking" he said, concerned.

I quickly regained my composure, for his sake, and responded. "I'm okay Vivi. Sorry to worry you" I said.

Then I heard something outside. "PUSH!" I heard Zidane yell. I held onto Vivi's shoulder a little tighter, and braced myself for impact. I felt the barrel tip and fall over on its side.

* * *

I was a bit disoriented from the fall, but immediately got my bearings straight. I then heard the lid of our box creak and break off as someone opened it; it was Zidane. He looked down on us with concern. "Are you two okay?" he said. I got out of the box, and helped Vivi out as well.

"I'm fine" I responded.

"I-I'm okay" Vivi said.

We were interrupted by a loud voice "Princess, what in the world is going on?" Steiner exclaimed. He turned towards Zidane "You scoundrel! Is this your doing?" he said, accusingly and shaking his fist. I knew Zidane could handle this, so I looked back down at Vivi.

He had his face turned down and was looking at the ground. I could feel the sadness from him. I knelt down at his side. "You okay, Vivi?" I asked, concerned.

Vivi looked up at me "I-I'm fine" he said.

I smiled sadly at this "Vivi don't lie to me. I lied to you once, but from now on I'll be honest with you. I want you to do the same for me, okay?"

Vivi looked at me in a surprised way. "O-okay, but I don't want to talk about it" he said.

I placed my hand on his shoulder again. "You don't have to tell me, Vivi, if you don't want to, but when you do want to talk about it, I'll be ready to listen" I said.

He seemed to brighten up a bit at this "okay, thanks, Michael" he said, thankfully.

Our moment was interrupted by a surprised voice.

"Something is heading this way" it was Steiner who spoke.

* * *

I turned to look at the field and only caught a glimpse of the creature before it disappeared. Then it suddenly appeared right in front of our group, and I now had a better look. It had a ripped, steeple hat, a blue cloak, big, black wings, narrow, red eyes, and seemed to levitate off the ground; it was Black Waltz No.2.

"Princess Garnet, the queen is waiting for you at the castle!" he said.

Zidane quickly unsheathed his new daggers. "You were all sent by the castle?" he asked.

Steiner turned to look at him. "What? What are you talking about?" Steiner asked.

I responded. "You were all unconscious from the blizzard. Zidane and I faced a creature similar to this one in the Ice Cavern. He said he was a Black Waltz!" I said, unsheathing my normal sword.

The Waltz looked over at Zidane then at me "So you are the two who defeated No.1. I am Black Waltz No. 2! My power, magic, and speed make me far superior to No. 1! Resistance is futile! Come, Princess. The queen awaits!" he said.

Dagger shook her head in refusal. "No! I will not return to the castle" she said, decisively.

This didn't please the Waltz. "Come with me or you'll regret it" he said.

Steiner spoke up. "Wait! I, Steiner, shall escort the Princess back to the castle!" he yelled.

The Waltz turned to look at Steiner, amusement in his eyes, and laughed. "Kee hee hee. You think I care? I won't let you stand in the way of my mission." he said. Steiner unsheathed his sword and Vivi readied his staff. It was time to fight.

* * *

I started things off by charging at the Waltz. I tried to strike it with a horizontal slash, but it dodged the attack. The Waltz gathered magic energy around it and unleashed a blizzard spell right at me. I jumped to the side and just managed to avoid its attack. I quickly jumped back to regroup with the others.

I glanced over to my right side and noticed Vivi was preparing a fire spell. He quickly launched the spell at the Waltz, but the Waltz managed to evade it at the last second. It then fired a blizzard spell at Vivi. Vivi couldn't dodge in time, so I jumped in front of the blast and struck the spell with my sword. Vivi was saved "thanks, Michael" he said behind me. I nodded to him then looked at my sword, and cursed.

My sword was incased in a thick layer of ice and became useless. I didn't want to risk that the blade on my normal sword might break if I used it while it was frozen, so I sheathed my normal sword and unsheathed my reverse blade sword. I noticed that the Waltz was teleporting around again and seemed to be heading for Zidane. Zidane couldn't dodge fast enough and ended up getting struck by the Waltz. Steiner leapt at the Waltz and tried to strike it with a diving vertical slash.

The Waltz dodged it and Steiner's sword ended up getting stuck in the ground. The Waltz quickly cast a blizzard spell on Steiner's sword, freezing it in ice. The Waltz then punched the sword blade in the middle; causing the sword to break in half. Steiner now held up his broken sword, and cursed the Waltz for what it had done to his beloved sword.

That was when I remembered the gift I had for Steiner. Reaching behind me, I grabbed the 'Iron Sword' that was strapped to my back and brought it to my front. I saw that Zidane was distracting the Waltz, so I took my chance. "Steiner, catch!" I yelled as I flung the sword at Steiner. Steiner turned and saw the sword coming at him. He instinctively reached up and grabbed the sword by the hilt. I smiled "my gift to you" I said, cheerfully.

Steiner looked at me with gratitude on his face. "Thank you, Master Michael" he said as he readied his new weapon.

I nodded. "You're welcome. Now, let's kill this thing" I said, indicating the Waltz.

I looked at the Waltz in time to see that it had hit Zidane back our way. I also noticed that Zidane managed to get some hits in, and rather good ones too. The Waltz turned its attention to me and raised its hands forming a fireball. I saw my opening and decided to take it.

While it was distracted with its spell I stuck my sword into the ground. I then performed the "Do Ryu Sen" and sent rocks, dirt, and dust right into the Waltz. The Waltz had a surprised look on its face as it saw the debris coming right at it. It canceled its spell and tried to dodge, but it was too late. It was hit by a combination of rock, dirt, and dust.

It was temporarily stunned, and I noticed Steiner was taking full advantage of the distraction. Using his new 'Iron Sword' Steiner charged at the Waltz and struck it in the side. The Waltz yelled in pain as it tried to recover from mine and Steiner's attack. Zidane, after being healed by Dagger, immediately rushed at the Waltz and delivered two quick strikes to its chest. Now the Waltz was knocked out of the sky; Vivi decided to take advantage of this and used a fire spell. The spell flew true and struck the Waltz; incinerating it. I lowered my sword as the battle was over…my mistake.

The Waltz got back up, rage in its eyes "you call that a fire spell!" it bellowed at Vivi. "This is how you cast fire!" it yelled, extending his hands and summoned a fira spell. Vivi was too shocked to move. I didn't have time to think; I ran up to Vivi and pushed him to the ground. The spell hit me instead.

The force of the explosion was so great that I was flung, twenty feet back, through the air. As I hit the ground I felt pain course up my entire body, but the most prominent was a burning sensation in my chest. I slowly got back up to my feet and looked at myself. My chest was completely covered in second-degree burns, and it HURT! It wasn't long before I felt a wave of pleasure course through my body, and I knew it was Dagger; casting a cure spell on me.

My burns and bruises immediately healed, but I was angry. Not at the fact that the Waltz had burned me, or the fact that it froze one of my swords, it was the fact that my brand new blue shirt was…completely…RUINED. I looked back at the Waltz and saw that he was dodging Steiner and Zidane's attacks while Vivi was running over to see if I was okay.

I couldn't help myself "MY SHIRT!" I screamed at the Waltz. A hush fell over the battlefield as everyone turned to stare at me. I continued, "I HAVEN'T EVEN WORN THIS SHIRT FOR A DAY, AND IT'S ALREADY RUINED, THANKS TO YOU!" I yelled fire in my eyes. I went on "I hope you're ready Black Waltz No.2, because I am going to kick…your…ASS!" I said, and readied my sword.

The Waltz was still surprised by my anger and didn't quite know what to do. I charged at it and jumped into the air. I then shouted "Ryu Tsui… (brought my sword down on the Waltzes shoulder, landed on the ground and grabbed my sword with both hands)…Sho Sen" and stuck it right under its chin; effectively knocking it to the ground. I then turned to look at Vivi "Vivi, finish it" I said, my voice returning to normal.

Vivi still looked surprised at my earlier outburst, but nodded in agreement. He quickly unleashed a blizzard spell just as the Waltz was getting up. It struck the Waltz and it landed back on the ground. This time though, it looked like it was having a seizure. It then muttered the words "wh-why…!" and then stopped moving. The battle was finally over.

* * *

I sheathed my sword and checked on my other one to see if it had thawed; it had and I wiped the water off with my robe. I turned around to look at the others. Dagger was the first to speak up "Black Waltz No.2…did my mother really send him to capture me…?" She asked

Steiner spoke up next "It can't be! There is no reason to trust the words of some bandit. He was just another criminal, scheming to use the princess for some evil deed." He declared.

Dagger was still talking to herself. "Have I not been careful enough?" she asked.

Steiner responded to her question "your noble upbringing is not so easily hidden" he stated.

I decided to speak up "Steiner, Dagger is doing just fine. She has been practicing really hard" I said.

Zidane decided to add, "Yeah, you're the one with the problem running around yelling Princess everywhere" he said. Steiner looked like he would just love to attack Zidane.

Zidane ignored him, turned to Dagger, and continued, "About the border crossing…" we all eyed him expectantly. He then turned and pointed at the cargo ship, which I had just now noticed "why don't we hitch a ride on this airship?" he said.

Steiner immediately forgot his anger and looked relieved. Dagger liked the idea "Sure, Lindblum should not be terribly far by airship! I mean...'won't be too far.'" She said, catching herself nicely. I looked up at the sky, and noticed that the sun was setting.

"Hey guys, why don't we go back to the inn first. It's getting late" I said.

Zidane thought about this, and nodded. "Good idea, Michael. We'll leave in the morning. Okay, everyone?" he asked. We all nodded. "Okay, let's head back to the inn" he declared, very leader like. We all walked back to the inn.

* * *

As soon as we entered the inn I noticed the innkeeper was sleeping on duty again. Zidane noticed this too "he's out cold…" he said and tapped the innkeepers head.

The innkeeper woke up with a start and looked at our group. "Oh, I'm sorr…y…" he said and trailed off, starring at the group. Zidane turned around to see what he was starring at, and looked right at Dagger, again.

Zidane turned back to the innkeeper. "Hey, I know she's cute, but it's rude of you to stare."

The innkeeper looked startled at this. "Oh! I-I wasn't looking at the young lady…th-the room is through that door." He said, nervously.

I noticed he was looking at Vivi again and my anger grew. 'We'll have a little talk about what you did to him, tonight' I thought. We paid for and entered the room. We had to decide who shared a bed this time. It was between Zidane, Vivi, and me. It ended up being me and Zidane again. I tore off the remains of my once new shirt and got into bed, preparing for tomorrow.

**

* * *

Ryu Tsui Sho Sen  
A combination of the Ryu Tsui Sen and Ryu Sho Sen; the user jumps up into the air, slams his sword on a body part of his opponent, then concludes the attack by pushing his sword upwards at the neck of his opponent, if he is still standing after the Ryu Tsui Sen part.**


	13. Dali: Conversations in the Night

Chapter 12: Dali: Conversations in the Night

_"You are his guardian so you will have to take care of him from now on Mr. Hiko."_

_I turned to view another scene from my past. I could see my Master and myself, as well as another man. 'I remember this…this is one day after my father died…' I paused as I started to listen. _

"_I will take care of Michael in his fathers plac.e" Hiko said. _

_The man turned to my past self "do you wish to live with Mr. Hiko, Michael. The alternative is the local orphanage" he said. _

_My past self responded "I will live with my Master. He's the only family I have left." my past self said. The vision faded away leaving me to ponder on what I had just witnessed. _

'_Master…even though we weren't related you were always like a grandfather to me' I thought. _

_Then I heard him again "Miiiiiiccchhhaaaeeeellllll." _

_I turned to see where the voice was coming from. "Angel…where are you?" I asked. The voice didn't respond "no…don't leave me." I pleaded. Then all went black._

* * *

I woke up at the sound of a door closing. I turned over to look at Vivi's bed; he wasn't there. Alarmed I got out of bed and went over, quietly, to the window. I saw Vivi walking away from the inn. No one was following him, so I relaxed a little. 'And here I thought he might have been kidnapped again' I thought.

I looked back out the window. It was still night out, but I could sense that it would be morning soon. I couldn't see Vivi anymore 'he probably went off to think for a bit. He probably couldn't sleep. Who could blame him?' I thought. Then I remembered what I had promised myself yesterday evening. 'I'll go speak with Vivi after I take care of business' I thought as I walked over to the door.

* * *

I walked into the lobby and saw the innkeeper asleep at his desk, again. This time though he was asleep for real. I didn't care; I walked over to him, and hit him upside his head with my fist.

He woke up with a start "wh-what's goin-" I grabbed him by his shirt collar and pinned him against the wall. Now he was wide awake and looking down at me with fear. "P-please, d-don't hurt me. W-what do you want?" he asked, terrified.

I looked at him with anger in my eyes. "I know what you did to my friend ."

His eyes grew wider "w-what are you ta-" I tightened my grip.

"The Black Mage you snitched on. He is my friend, and you told your brother, the Mayor, about him so you could get into the Black Mage factory loop. You make me sick."

His eyes grew even wider at this announcement "h-how did you-" I cut him off.

"I have my ways."

He was truly terrified "I-I'm sorry I'll-" I cut him off again.

"You better be…because if you ever cause anymore trouble for me or my friends, I swear…I'll make you regret it."

He was still terrified "I-I promise not to bother y-you or your f-friends again."

I nodded. "Good to hear" I released my grip.

He fell onto his feet, but immediately collapsed onto the ground from fright. I looked down at him "you can go back to sleep now." I said, in a normal voice. He nodded his head in understanding. 'Now that that's taken care of I better go see Vivi' I thought. I turned from the innkeeper and walked over to the door. I cast one last glance over my shoulder at the innkeepers whimpering form before I left the inn.

* * *

I walked out into the night and set off in the direction Vivi went. I followed him to the small cornfield and noticed him near the barrel we were all in yesterday. I approached him. He looked up at me when he heard my footsteps. He looked surprised "Michael…what are you doing here?" he asked, surprised.

I smiled at his surprise. "I saw you leave. I decided to follow you. I thought this would be a good time to talk."

Vivi looked down at the ground. "I…I've been thinking about what I saw down there…in that factory" he said. I nodded in understanding.

He looked up at me, and gave me a serious look. "Michael…those dolls in the factory…did they look like me?" he asked.

I sighed; I wasn't going to lie to him. "Yes, Vivi…yes they do look like you only taller, rounder and wearing different clothes."

Vivi looked down at the ground again. "I knew it…" he paused.

I felt bad for him. "Vivi, look at me." He looked up at me with sadness in his eyes. "Vivi, even if those dolls look like you it doesn't change who you are. You are Vivi Ornitier, a Black Mage and a friend to Zidane, Dagger, Steiner, and me. No matter how you look Vivi you will always be who you are, nothing will ever change that simple fact...remember that."

The sadness in his eyes seemed to diminish slightly. "A-are you sure?" he asked.

I smiled. "Of course, Vivi. No matter what…you will always be my friend, and I will protect you now and forever, I promise."

This lifted Vivi's mood considerably. "T-thanks, Michael" he said, gratefully.

I smiled at him. "What are friends for?"

There was a long silence between us. I broke it. "It will be morning soon, Vivi. Do you want to watch the sunrise with me?" I asked.

Vivi's eyes lit up at this. "S-sure, I'd love to" he said.

I was glad he was happy again. "Would you like me to sing while we wait?"

His eyes grew wider at this offer. "Sure" he said, and sat on one of the boxes to listen.

I smiled. "Very well, I'll sing." I said as I began to sing.

_

* * *

"Miiidnigggght not a sound from the paaavement. Have the moons lost their memories. They are ssmilling alooooooone. IIIIIIIIn the laaamplight the withered leaaaves collect at my feeeeet, and the wiiiiiind begins to moooooan. Everyyy streeeet lamp seeeeeems to beat a faaataaaliiiistic waaaaarniiiiiiing. Someone muuuutters and the streeeet lamp guuuutters, and sooooon it will beeee mooooooorniiiiiiiing. Meeeemoryyy all aloooone in the moooooonliiiight I can smile at the oooold daaays I was Beautifull theeeeeen. I remeeeeeember the time I kneeeew what happiness was. Let the meeeemoryyyyyyy live agaaaaaain."_

I had lost myself in the song as the melody swept through my mind. I continued to sing.

_"Meeeeeemoryyyyy turn your faaaaace to the mooooonliiiight. Let your meeemory leeeeead yoooooou. Open uuuuup enter iiiiiiiin. If you fiiiind there the meaning of what haaaaappinesss issss. Theeen a neeeeeeew liiiiiiiiiiife will beginnnnn. Meeeeemoryyy all alooooone in the moooooonliiiight I can smile at the oooold daaaays I was Beautifull theeeeeen. I remeeeeeember the time I kneeeew what happiness was. Let the meeeemoryyyyyyy live agaaaaaain. Buuurnt ooooout endsssss of smoooooky days. The staleeee cooold smeeeell of moooorniiiiiing. The streeeeet lamp dies another night issss oooveeeer anoootheeeer day isss daaaaawniiiiiing. Daaaaaylight I must wait for the suuuuunriiiiise I must think of a neeeeeeew life and I mustn't give innnnnnn. Wheeen the daaaaawn comes tonight will beeeeeeeeee a memory toooooo and a neeeeew daaaaay will begiiiiiin." _

I collapse to my knees and look down at the ground. Vivi gets off of the box to see if I'm okay. That is, until I started singing again.

_"Suuuunlight throughhhh the treeeees in suuuuuuuummer eeeeendlessss maaaaasqueraaaadiiiiiiing. Liiiiiiiike a floweeeeeer as the daaaaaawn isssss breakiiiiing. The meeemoooooory issss faaaaaaaaadiiiiiiiiiiing."_

I get back up on my feet and look to the sky my hands outstretched to the sky. I continue to sing.

_"Toooooooooouch meeeeeeeeeee! Itssss so eaaaaaasy toooooo leeeeeeave meeeeeee alllll aloooooone with the meeeeemoryyyyyy of my daaaaays in the suuuuuuuun. IIIIIf youuuuu touch me you'llllll understaaaaaand what happiness isssssss. Look, a neeeeeeeew daaaaaaaay haaaas beguuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun."_ I concluded my song.

* * *

Vivi looked up at me with wide eyes. "Michael, that was great." he said.

I smiled at him. "I'm glad you liked it, Vivi."

I sat on the grass and from there laid down making sure I was facing the east. I looked up at Vivi. "Come on, Vivi. Lie down next to me and watch the sunrise. It won't be long now." I said.

Vivi looked down at me and nodded. "Okay" he said, and lied down next to me.

* * *

We lay there, together, waiting for the sun to rise. Then I felt something grab my hand I looked down and noticed that Vivi had my hand in his. 'Still unsure about what you saw, eh Vivi' I thought, slightly tightening my grip on his hand. His grip tightened as well. 'Don't worry, I'll be there for you, always' I thought.

Then we saw the sun crest up over the mountain. It was a beautiful sight. Vivi and I laid there until the sun came over the mountain.

As soon as it did I looked at Vivi. "We should be getting back. The others will start to worry if they're already awake" I said.

Vivi nodded his head. "Okay, let's go" he said. I got up and helped Vivi to his feet. We let go of each others hands and walked back to the inn.

* * *

As soon as we entered we noticed Zidane, Dagger, and Steiner at the table eating breakfast. Dagger looked up at us as we entered. "There you guys are. Where were you? We thought you might have been kidnapped again."

I smiled at her concern. "No need to worry. Vivi and I were just watching the sunrise. Right, Vivi?" I asked.

Vivi nodded "right" he said.

Zidane spoke up. "We're glad you guys are okay, but next time tell us before you do this again, okay?" he asked. Vivi and I both nodded in agreement.

* * *

We sat down with the others and ate our breakfast. I was the only one who noticed that the innkeeper was shooting nervous glances in my direction. After we had eaten Zidane announced, "let's get to that airship and head to Lindblum" he said. We all nodded in agreement; Steiner a bit too enthusiastically.

We got up to leave, but I hung back. Zidane noticed this. "Michael, what is it?" he asked.

"You guys go on ahead I need to take care of something. I'll catch up in a minute" I said.

Zidane looked skeptical but nodded in agreement. He and the rest of them left the inn. With them gone, I turned to face the innkeeper.

* * *

As soon as he saw me he got out of his chair and backed into the wall cowering in fear. I approached his desk. "You remember what I said last night?" I asked; he nodded his head. I smiled "good, because I meant what I said, but I'm not a bad guy" I said, reaching into my pocket and pulling out 20 gil. I placed it on the table. "This is for breakfast. It was rather good." I said, happily. I turned around and left the inn, leaving a stunned innkeeper in my wake.

* * *

If you're curious about the song it is the song "Memory" from the musical _CATS_. I changed the lyrics at the beginning to accommodate Gaia's two moons. I also combined both versions of the song into one. 


	14. The Last Waltz

Chapter 13: The Last Waltz

I left the inn and hurried down the path to the cargo ship. As soon as I arrived I noticed Steiner running towards the ship. I saw the others and ran over to meet them.

Zidane turned around and noticed me. "Michael, you made it just in time" he said, cheerfully.

I ran up next to him. "Yeah, what did I miss?" I asked.

"Steiner left to see if we could hitch a ride on this ship."

I asked Zidane, "Don't you find it a bit strange that Steiner is all of a sudden compliant with the idea of using this ship to go to Lindblum?"

Zidane nodded his head. "Yeah, I know. This ship will probably take us straight to Alexandria Castle."

This news shocked Dagger. "but why…? Didn't you just say that we should get on the ship?"

Zidane smiled at her. "Yeah, I know. Trust me!" he said.

I smiled. "Don't worry, Dagger. I have a feeling Zidane has something up his sleeve" I said, casting a knowing glance at Zidane.

* * *

That's when we heard the engine on the ship start up and the propellers began to turn. We all turned our attention to the cargo ship. Zidane spoke first. "It's moving. What the heck is Steiner up to?" He turned to address us. "Alright, we have to get on guys."

Dagger gave him a skeptical look. "On a ship that's NOT going to Lindblum?"

Zidane waved his hand dismissively. "I don't have time to explain. This way!" he said.

* * *

I ran up to the back of the ship and jumped up to the back deck, not even bothering with the ladder. I looked down from the deck and saw Vivi climbing up the ladder to join me. I saw Zidane trying to coax Dagger into getting on the ship.

"Hurry up!" he said to Dagger. Dagger shook her head in refusal. Zidane waved his hands dismissively again. "You have nothing to worry about. Hurry before she takes off!" he said.

Dagger still looked skeptical "but…" she paused.

Zidane was becoming impatient with her resistance. "I'll take you to Lindblum. I promise!" he said. Zidane walked over to Dagger, got behind her, grabbed her by her arms, and gently forced her to move.

Dagger shook free of his grip, and turned to him. "Fine, I'll get on" she said, annoyed at his rude behavior.

I could feel the ship begin to take off. Zidane, in his hurry, jumped onto the ladder before Dagger reached the platform. He reached up to grab one of the ladder rungs, and ended up grabbing Dagger's butt. Dagger yelled out in surprise and I could hear Zidane's comment "ooh, soft…" he said.

I smiled and shook my head slightly. 'Zidane…you pervert.' I thought as the ship began to take off.

* * *

I watched as we passed over the fields. I turned my attention to Dagger and Zidane as they finally reached the platform. Dagger was red in the face, though whether it was from embarrassment or anger I couldn't tell. It was possible that it was both. Zidane was scratching the back of his head trying his best not to seem like he enjoyed what he did.

"Come on, it's not like I did it on purpose." He said.

Dagger refused to look at him. "Please, enough." she said, in a tone of authority.

Zidane turned to look at her. "there's that royal tone in your voice again" he said, annoyed.

I smiled at their quarrelling and turned my attention to Vivi. He didn't look too good; he was holding the railing and looked like he might be sick.

I was concerned. "Vivi, you okay?" I asked.

He didn't turn to look at me, but responded never the less. "Feels like I'm going to get sucked into the sky like on the theater ship" he said, weakly.

I placed my hand on his shoulder. "Let's go inside, Vivi" I said, still concerned. Vivi nodded and we turned to the door.

Before we entered, however, I turned to Dagger. "Dagger…would you like to come into the ship as well?" I asked.

She turned to me not looking at Zidane. "Yeah, I will." she said, and walked over to join us. I opened the door and Vivi and I stepped inside followed closely by Dagger. Dagger hesitated at the door and turned to look at Zidane. "I trust you, Zidane" she said, and then closed the door in his face before he could follow.

* * *

I smiled at Dagger's action. 'Still angry with him, eh' I thought, slightly amused.

Vivi and I continued our way into the ship when we received another big shock. There were Black Mages in the engine room except they were alive and walking. Vivi immediately ran from my side and tried to talk with some of the mages.

I called to Dagger. "Dagger, come here, quick!"

Dagger came into the room, and her eyes grew wide at the sight. "Oh my, gosh." She said, in shock.

I spoke to her again. "Dagger, go get Zidane. He has to see this." I said. She nodded and went back to get Zidane. I turned around and noticed Vivi trying to talk with some of the other mages, but he wasn't successful.

I heard Zidane and Dagger enter the room. I turned to look at them. Zidane was shocked as well. "Wow, they're alive, and they're moving around! So, the mages built in the village bring back the new ones?" He said.

I noticed the look of concern on Dagger's face. "Oh Vivi…" she said, as she watched his attempts at conversation.

Zidane decided to get Vivi's attention "Vivi!" he said, Vivi didn't respond.

I tried. "Vivi!" I said a little louder then Zidane. I succeeded in getting his attention and he began to walk towards us.

As soon as he reached us he bent his head down in sadness. Zidane spoke up "were you able to talk to any of them?" he asked. Vivi just kept looking at the ground.

"No... It's like... ...they don't even... ...see me at all... I tried... ...again and again... ...but... ...they won't even turn around" he said in a defeated tone. I felt so sorry for him; we all did.

Zidane looked at Vivi in a sympathetic way before turning to Dagger and I. "I need to go upstairs for a little bit. I gotta turn the ship around before it reaches the castle. Keep an eye on Vivi, okay?" he asked. We both nodded in agreement and he took off to the ladder at the opposite end of the room. I watched him until he was out of sight.

* * *

I turned my attention back to Vivi. Dagger was already there at his side comforting him. I decided to let her do it. I didn't know what to say to Vivi about this. We waited for about five minutes when, suddenly, the ship began to turn.

I tried to keep my balance, and watched as Dagger and Vivi lost their balance and fell on top of each other. I walked over and helped them up "are you two alright?" I asked. They both nodded and I continued, "I guess Zidane was able to turn the ship around. Let's go up to the bridge, guys." They both nodded and we went over to the ladder. I went up first, followed by Dagger, and then Vivi.

* * *

I reached the top of the ladder, opened the hatch, and emerged out onto the bridge. I waited for Dagger and Vivi. Dagger soon emerged followed by Vivi. That was when I noticed the Black Mages on the bridge were heading toward us. 'I wonder what's going on' I thought as I watched this.

That was when I felt a dark presence behind me. My fears were confirmed when I heard Vivi's voice.

"No!"

I turned around and saw what it was that Vivi was facing.

He had on a midnight blue coat, as well as a steeple hat, a scythe like weapon, and narrow, red eyes. It was the final Waltz; Black Waltz No.3. He extended his left hand and gathered electric energy in his hand. He launched the attack at Vivi, knocking him to the ground. Seeing this, I immediately ran over to Vivi's side. I noticed Dagger did the same thing as me. We were both standing at Vivi's side. I immediately grabbed the hilt of my normal sword and prepared to attack the Waltz should he try anything.

The waltz spoke. "So, No.2 was defeated by children. Neither of you are a match for my power! Kwahahaha" he laughed and then pointed his scythe at Dagger. "Princess, stay here while I eliminate these children!" he said. That was when I noticed the other Black Mages moving up to form a living barrier around us. This surprised the Waltz "Are you protecting them?"

I decided to take advantage of the Waltzes distraction. "Dagger, get Vivi out of here now" I said, not letting the Waltz out of my sight. Dagger nodded and began to drag Vivi over to the bridge. I turned my attention back to the Waltz as he was yelling now.

"Get out of my way! Do you dare to fight a Black Waltz?" he asked. His eyes glowed an even brighter shade of red as he started to gather energy in his hand again. "I said get out of my way!" he yelled, extending his hand.

Then my memory returned and I knew what was going to happen. "NOOOOO!" I screamed as I jumped up to attack the Waltz…I was too late.

* * *

The Waltz blasted his attack and it hit me in the chest. The attack sent me flying into the bridge control room. I smashed through one of the windows and landed inside the control room, flat on my back. I could feel blood running down the back of my head and the side of my face; were the glass shards had cut me. I ignored my wounds and looked back out the window.

The sight that greeted me was horrific. Black Mages were flying everywhere. All of them were thrown off the ship by the Black Waltzes attack. I heard the sound of wood exploding and knew that the barrels on the side of the ship had been hit by the attack; spilling there contents into the mist below. It was over in a matter of seconds.

I was shocked; I had seen the movie in the game before, but to experience it in real life was completely different. I looked down at Vivi and I could feel his grief. Dagger went to his side to comfort him. I felt so bad for Vivi; at what he had just witnessed. My sorrow turned to anger as I stared back out the window at the symbol of my rage; Black Waltz No.3.

* * *

I could feel the fire behind my eyes as my anger swelled. Those mages tried to protect us. They didn't deserve this. For the first time in my life I really wanted to kill.

My thoughts were interrupted by Steiner's voice. "Wh-what cruelty!" he said, in shock. That was when I heard Vivi yell. It was all too much for him to take. He wanted revenge, and I didn't blame him. He ran out of the control room to confront the Waltz, Steiner followed close behind.

I quickly reached into my pocket and pulled out a potion. I uncorked it and drank it. I could feel my wounds closing up as the potion started to work. I brushed the glass out of my hair and clothes, unsheathed my normal sword, jumped out through the window I fell through, and ran to stand at Vivi's side.

* * *

As I reached my destination I looked over at Vivi. His body was shaking with righteous fury. He glowered at the Waltz "why…? Why would you do such a thing! Weren't they your friends!" he yelled.

The Waltz laughed at him. "You fool. Do I look like some lowly Black Mage soldier?" he said.

Steiner spoke. "even if they weren't your allies, what you did was reprehensible."

The Waltz laughed at him now. "Kwahahaha! Worry not about them: many more are being produced even now!" he said.

I felt Zidane's presence as he joined us "what are you?" he asked.

The Waltz seemed pleased. "Ah, the Princesses bodyguards have all gathered! How very convenient" he said.

Zidane wasn't amused. "Answer me!" he yelled.

The Waltz looked at him in amusement. "It wouldn't do you any good if I answered, since you're all going to die! Kwahaha-" I had heard enough.

"ENOUGH TALK, DIE MONSTER" I bellowed as I charged at him. It was time to fight.

* * *

I had managed to catch the Waltz off guard with my yell. I thrust my sword into his gut. The Waltz doubled over in pain as my sword penetrated deep into his gut. I saw The Waltz raise his scythe weapon and I immediately retracted my sword, and jumped back before he could strike me with it. I retreated back to the others.

That was when I noticed Vivi. His body was glowing, his hat was standing tall, his robes were a lighter shade of blue; he had Tranced. I was impressed by Vivi's transformation, unfortunately it cost me. The Waltz took advantage of my lack of concentration and fired a Thundara spell at me. I felt the hair on the back of my head stand on end as I felt the spell heading towards me. I quickly turned around; sword extended, and struck the spell…that was a mistake.

My sword blade conducted the electricity and it passed through my sword and up my arms. My arms went num and I was forced to let go of my sword. I saw the Waltz flying at me, scythe extended, ready to finish me off. Suddenly, two fireballs flew towards the Waltz and knocked it off course. I looked over at Vivi who had his staff extended. I nodded my thanks and he nodded back. I noticed that the Waltz was getting back up. I decided to take advantage of its slow recovery.

I ran up to him just as he got up and delivered a back-flip kick to his face. My kick connected with his face. It didn't send him up into the air like I hoped it would, but it did force him to take a few steps back.

As soon as my feet touched the ground I immediately balled up my left hand and grasped it with my right hand, positioned myself correctly, and thrust my elbow into his gut. My attack connected and the Waltz doubled over, completely winded. I balled up my right fist and delivered an uppercut to his face with all my strength. The attack connected and I succeeded in knocking him into the air. He fell to the ground, flat on his back.

I succeeded in hurting the Waltz, but I also succeeded in pissing him off. The Waltz unleashed a Thundara spell directly at me at point-blank range, while he was still on the ground. I was sent flying into the air and hit the deck of the ship hard. I slowly tried to get back up to my feet. I looked up and noticed that Zidane was attacking the Waltz with his daggers. The Waltz dodged most of his attacks, but, due to the wound I had given him at the beginning of the battle, he couldn't dodge all of them.

Steiner jumped at the Waltz and delivered a diving vertical slash. The Waltz avoided most of the attack, but Steiner did manage to cut into his chest slightly. Vivi went next unleashing a blizzard and thunder spell consecutively. The Waltz took both hits and fell to the ground.

The Waltz was furious. He flew up into the air and unleashed a Thundara spell on all of them. Steiner, Zidane, and Vivi were thrown to the ground by the attack. None of them were getting up. I got back to my feet and dove for my sword. I got back up on my feet, sword in hand, and prepared to fight.

The Waltz turned to look at me and his anger grew. He flew at me with his scythe extended and brought it down towards my neck. I blocked the blow with my sword, but now my sword was trapped in the Waltzes scythe. We were in a weapon deadlock and it didn't look like either of us was willing to give in. I had to come up with something fast, or else I would be leaving myself open for a perfect counterstrike from the Waltz.

I decided to take a risk. I kicked the Waltz in the gut and it forced him to loosen his grip. I quickly overpowered him and forced both weapons to my left side. I quickly let go of my sword with my right hand and quickly backhanded the Waltz in the face. He grabbed his face with his right hand and I was able to break the deadlock.

After it was broken I quickly thrust my right fist into his chest. The Waltz fell to the ground in pain, but I decided not to press my advantage. I knew that there was someone here who really wanted to hurt this guy. I jumped back from the Waltz and prepared to defend myself if need be.

I noticed that the others had gotten back up and were moving to join me. The Waltz recovered from my attack, retrieved his scythe, and flew into the sky. Before he could do anything, however, Vivi cast two thunder spells and knocked him from the sky. The Waltz crashed into the ground and slowly got back up to his feet. Then he began to shake slightly. He looked at us with pure hatred "you…you scum! …I exist only to kill!" he shouted and flew into the air; retreating. We had won the battle.

* * *

I sheathed my sword and looked at the others. Everyone was exhausted from the battle. Steiner spoke up first. "Just how many Black Waltzes do we have to fight? This is becoming ridiculous!" he yelled.

Zidane responded, "I think that was the last one."

Steiner looked at him "how do you know? Are you-" I cut him off.

"He said 'Waltz,' right? Don't you think No. 3 would be the last one?" I said. Zidane walked over to the bridge and Steiner soon followed.

* * *

I turned over to look at Vivi. He was starring at a burnt steeple hat hanging on the railing. I approached him and stood by his side. I rested my hand on his shoulder. I didn't say anything, there wasn't anything to say. 'The best thing to do for him is to keep silent and let him know that I'm here for him' I thought.

I could feel that Vivi was silently crying and I could feel my own tears as well. I let them fall; I cried for Vivi's pain, I cried for the mages that gave their lives for us, and…I also cried for the Black Waltz and his miserable existence.

* * *

All thoughts of sorrow were pushed aside; however, when I felt a familiar dark presence behind me. I knew who it was without even looking; the Waltz was back. It flew over us in an air boat and knocked the steeple hat off the ship. I looked up at him and noticed that he was gathering magic energy to unleash another Thunder spell. Vivi though has had enough of this monster and used a fire spell on the Waltzes ship before he could use his attack.

The Waltzes ship was knocked off course and it fell behind the cargo ship. I smiled at Vivi's accomplishment, but noticed that he had fallen over from exhaustion. Alarmed I quickly picked Vivi up and brought him over to the control room. Unfortunately, we had just passed into South Gate and the force of the wind blew me and Vivi over the railing. Thinking quickly, I reached out with my right hand and grasped the railing.

I was dangling from the railing with Vivi held in my left arm. I turned my head to the right and noticed that the Waltz had recovered from Vivi's attack, and was chasing us again. He raised his hand and gathered energy for his thunder spell again. I couldn't avoid it this time and Vivi couldn't save us.

The Waltz raised his hand and prepared to unleash the spell. Then, a miracle happened, a branch of lightning managed to set the Waltzes ship on fire. The Waltz looked behind him and realized his predicament. Then the Waltzes engine exploded and he crashed into South Gate. Our ship had barely made it through South Gate before it closed.

* * *

I pulled Vivi and myself up from the railing and stood on the deck. I walked over to the control room. I hadn't noticed when I was hanging on for my life, but Vivi was clutching me tightly. I placed my right hand on his back. "Its okay, Vivi. We're safe now" I said. Vivi let go of me and I placed him on the floor.

I turned to look at Zidane. He was looking at the engine. "I think we pushed it too hard" he said. He turned to look at us. "Why so silent people? We made it! Come on, cheer up!" he said, cheerfully.

Dagger spoke up "South Gate was badly damaged…it was my fault wasn't it?" she asked.

Zidane shrugged "don't worry about it! They'll fix it up in no time!"

Steiner spoke up "You idiot! The cargo ship was wrecked, we lost all the cargo, and South Gate was destroyed! I can't believe I played a part in this debacle!" he yelled.

Dagger spoke "Steiner, I didn't mean to get you involved…but you saved us. Thank you." she said.

Steiner was surprised at Dagger's words. "Such kind words! I am not worthy!" he paused for a moment. Finally, he spoke. "Well, now I've made up my mind! I vow to protect you, Princess, until we return to the castle!" he said.

Zidane spoke up "How do you feel about that, Dagger? He'll follow you to the end of the world." He said.

Dagger responded "its okay, Zidane…Hey, I can see the main gate of Lindblum!" she announced.

Steiner looked out at the castle. "That's Lindblum Castle? How gigantic…!" he said in awe.

I turned to look as well 'It is gigantic' I thought as I saw the castle. That was when my thoughts were interrupted by Zidane.

"Michael, Vivi, let's go out to the deck. You've gotta see Lindblum from above! It's the best! Look, the Falcon's Gate is right in front of us!" he said.

* * *

Vivi and I walked out onto the deck and watched as the Falcon's Gate opened. I was in awe; the city was spectacular. There were people and airships every where. The place was obviously technologically advanced. The houses were a great sight from above. I looked towards the castle; it was much bigger close up. Eventually, the cargo ship docked in Lindblums airship dock. 'We finally made it' I thought as we entered the hanger. 


	15. Lindblum Grand castle

Chapter 14: Lindblum Grand Castle

We docked in Lindblums airship hanger. As I walked off the ship I gaped at the sight before me. "Impressive." I said. The hanger had a classy atmosphere; nice red carpet, wide and open, and a nice large statue of a horse and rider.

Vivi moved up to join me; his eyes wide with wonder. "Wow! This castle is huge! It's even bigger than Alexandria Castle!" he exclaimed, wonder in his voice.

Zidane had moved up to join us. "Yeah. They don't call it Lindblum Grand Castle for nothing" he said. I nodded in agreement.

Steiner moved up to join us; he gaped at the sight as well. "An indoor airship dock! This is truly amazing…!" he said as he viewed the large airship dock. He continued, "Even her majesty's Red Rose would easily fit in here" he said, still in awe. I looked over at Dagger; she didn't look surprised.

I spoke. "Have you been here before, Dagger? You don't seem impressed."

She looked over at me. "Yes, I came here a few times when I was little…I haven't been here since my father passed away" she said.

That was when I noticed the guards coming towards us. I pointed them out to the others. "We got company" I said.

* * *

The guards approached us and looked at our ship. "That's a really old ship" the lead guard commented.

Dagger approached him. "Greetings. I am Princess Garnet Til Alexandros. I humbly request an audience with Regent Cid." she said with her royal tone.

The guard laughed at this "hahaha. You must be kidding! No member of the royal family, let alone a princess, would ever ride in such a shabby airship." he looked at us. "And look at the company you're keeping" he said, motioning to us.

This set Steiner off "How dare you accuse the princess of lying? The princess was forced to come here under extreme circumstances!" he yelled at the guard.

The guard wasn't fazed and turned back to Dagger. "Then show me some kind of proof of your royal heritage."

Dagger complied. "Very well..." she reached into her shirt and showed him her pendant.

The guard turned the pendant over in his hand examining it. "This pendant... Is it a Falcon Claw? ...No. The shape is a little different" he turned to the guard on his right "Call Minister Artania!" The guard ran off at his superior's words.

* * *

Steiner looked over at Zidane. "If you weren't such a filthy-looking oaf, they wouldn't be so suspicious of us!" he yelled.

Zidane looked affronted by this. "Hey, I'm not the idiot with the loud voice and the dirty, rusty armor."

Steiner turned red in the face "WHAT?" he bellowed.

I turned to him "Steiner, keep it down. I would like to keep my hearing when I'm older."

* * *

I turned from him and noticed an old man in purple robes heading towards us. He approached the guards. "What is going on?" he asked the head guard.

The head guard saluted before answering. "Sir, we have unknown visitors who wish to see the regent. And one of them is carrying a pendant that looks like a Falcon Claw" he stated.

This surprised the minister. "You are dismissed. I'll take care of this" he said.

The guard saluted, responded "yes, sir," and left.

Dagger walked up to the minister. "Uncle Artania" she said.

The Minister smiled at Dagger. "It's good to see you, Princess. Please follow me. The regent is waiting." he said and turned to leave.

I looked at Dagger. "The regent is already waiting for you. How did he know we arrived so soon?" I asked her. I already knew, but I wanted to ask anyway.

She gave me a puzzled look. "I don't know, but hopefully we'll find out." she said. We all followed the minister to the elevator.

* * *

We had arrived at the elevator. We all gathered on the platform. It was a little cramped with the six of us, but we managed. The minister activated the elevator. We were on our way to the regent. Artania took the time to explain about the different levels of the castle and where each one lead to.

"Lindblum Castle has three levels, all connected by this lift. From the Base Level, which lies below the Mist, you can take a trolley to the harbor and the back gate. Ships hardly arrive at the harbor anymore since travel by air has become so popular. The Mist poses great danger, so we've sealed off everything. Just above the Base Level is the Mid Level. You can ride the air cab from the Mid Level to go to town. The Upper Level contains the royal chamber and conference room. Access to that level is restricted, because the regent himself resides there" he said, finishing his explanation.

Zidane spoke to Dagger. "Hey, Dagger, what's Regent Cid like? I lived in Lindblum for a while, but I've never met him" he asked.

Dagger responded, "Regent Cid is very wise. He always thinks ahead. He may seem a bit odd at times, but he is very dependable. He and my father were best friends..." she paused a bit before continuing. "I wonder if he will even listen to what I have to say..." she trailed off.

Zidane walked over to her. "Don't worry. We're not leaving until he does." he said.

I nodded at Zidane's words. "He's right. We've come this far. Might as well go all the way and see it through" I said.

She smiled at us. "Thanks." The elevator soon arrived at the upper level.

* * *

We arrived at the throne room doors. Dagger turned to us "if you guys could wait here? I need to talk with my Uncle" she said. Zidane, Vivi, and I both nodded, but Steiner refused.

"Princess I must accompany you. It is my duty" he said.

I sighed. "Don't you think about anything other than your duty, Steiner?" I asked. He looked at me in an odd way, but was saved by Dagger.

"Oh, very well Steiner. You can come" she said.

Artania broke into the conversation. "Are you ready, Princess?" he asked. Dagger nodded and Artania opened the doors. He went inside followed by Dagger and Steiner.

* * *

Zidane, Vivi, and I waited outside for them to get back out. We waited a few seconds before we decided to see what was going on. We poked our heads through the door to listen to what they were saying. We didn't hear anything though and decided to see what was going on. Zidane entered first and then Vivi followed. I waited there for a few minutes before I decided to head into the throne room as well.

* * *

I walked into the room just in time to hear Artania. "It is time for lunch. Please follow me." At the sound of lunch my stomach growled loudly. All of them turned to face me; I could feel the blood rushing to my face. I scratched the back of my head and shifted my feet nervously.

"Hehehe…sorry" I said, looking anywhere else but them.

"Who are you? gwok " said a strange insect like voice.

I looked directly at Regent Cid who had been turned into an Oglop by his vengeful wife for cheating on her. Realizing I was staring I quickly responded "I'm Michael…nice to meet you Regent Cid" I said, slightly bowing.

He looked at me in an odd way "how gwok do you know who I am? I don't remember seeing you in the room."

I answered "I overheard what happened at the door, and there aren't many Oglops I've seen that have mustaches" I said, with a slight smile. I swear I saw the regent blush.

My answer seemed to satisfy the regent as he nodded his head. "Very well gwok you had all better eat now" he said hopping, yes hopping, back up to his throne.

* * *

Artania lead us out of the throne room and back to the elevator. We took the elevator back to the mid-level. It was at this point that Zidane spoke "you guys go on ahead. I think I'll go eat in town" he said.

I was curious "mind if I come along Zidane?" I asked, hoping he would take me.

Zidane smiled "sure, Michael. You want to come along too, Vivi?" he asked, addressing Vivi.

Vivi shook his head "no thanks, I'll eat here" he said.

Zidane shrugged his shoulders. "Suit yourself, Michael and I will come back for you to take you to the inn. Meet us outside the air cab station at the castle, okay?"

Vivi nodded. "Okay, I'll be there." he walked off with Dagger, Steiner, and Artania.

* * *

Zidane took me to Pop's place; the local tavern. When we arrived I decided to ask Zidane "anything worth eating here?" I said.

He smiled at me. "The foods not bad and it's better than starving." He turned to look at the menu on the wall. "Let's see today's special is Soup du Silence. Not bad" he concluded, nodding his head. He turned to me. "Let's go in." I nodded and we walked into the tavern.

* * *

As soon as we walked in Zidane immediately addressed the bartender. 'Yo, Pops. I'll have the stupid special" he said.

The bartender looked over to the door, annoyance on his face "who said that?" He noticed Zidane and me. "Zidane…I figured it was you" he said, now having a smile on his face.

"How've you been?" Zidane asked, standing in the middle of the room now.

The bartender fixed his mustache "alright, I guess…you're soup'll be out in a moment" he said returning to his job.

Zidane was blocking the way for people, as he was standing in the middle of the room. The waitress walked up to him "do you mind? You're standing in everyone's way" she said.

Zidane looked at her, stunned "wow…hi" he said regaining his composure. I shook my head tuning him out for a minute. I allowed my mind to wander until I heard someone yell.

"Rat-face…after I finish my drink, I'm gonna kick your butt!"

I turned to look at who had spoken. I wasn't surprised at what I saw. She wore a red coat and a matching red hat. She also had gray, furry, pointed ears, and a rat like tail with a yellow bow tied at the end of it. I knew who she was instantly.

I was shaken back to reality by Zidane's voice "Hey! What's up! Wait a minute…" he said as he tried to think.

The rat women looked at him displeased. "You forgot my name."

Zidane shook his head "no, I remember! You're Helga, right?" he asked.

The rat women didn't look amused. "Wrong."

Zidane continued "Christine?" he asked.

The rat woman was annoyed. "No!"

Then Zidane snapped his fingers "...Oh yeah! You used to live next door to me. How's it going...Ratchel? Man, you've really gotten...big" he said.

Now the rat woman was pissed "you nasty little-" Zidane cut her off.

"Come on. I'm just kiddin'. You know I never forget a pretty girl's name" he said.

He walked over to the counter and sat down "so, how've you been, Freya." he said.

Freya sighed and sat back down "…same old, Zidane."

Zidane turned to look at her "how long has it been?" he asked her.

"About three years." She said.

He decided to bring up another subject. "Hey, did you ever find out anything about your boyfriend?" he asked.

Freya shook her head. "No…" She clearly not wanting to talk about it.

Zidane immediately changed the subject "so what brings you to Lindblum?" he asked.

Freya took a sip from her drink before responding "the Festival of the Hunt. What else? It's a good opportunity to test my skills."

"…Are you ever going back?" he asked.

"I have no reason to return to Burmecia. There is nothing there for me anymore."

* * *

During this time I had sat down, silently, next to Zidane and listened in on their conversation. I cleared my throat making my presence known. Zidane turned around, startled, and looked at me.

"Oh…Michael, I didn't even see you there" he said, still startled.

I looked over his shoulder at Freya "well…are you going to introduce me?" I asked, indicating Freya.

Zidane looked over at her "oh yeah, Michael this is Freya Crescent" he said motioning to Freya. "Freya this is Michael, a friend of mine" he said, indicating me. Freya and I shook hands.

"Nice to meet you, Freya" I said.

"Same here." She said

* * *

That was when our soup arrived. Zidane and I dug right in. The soup wasn't bad at all. I looked over at Freya and saw that she was looking at me. I decided to ask her something. "Freya, you're from Burmecia, right?" I asked; she nodded. I continued, "I've never been to Burmecia, what's it like?"

She frowned at this. "Dark, dreary, and wet." she said. I could tell she didn't want to talk about it.

I nodded my head. "Sorry…I can see you don't want to talk about it" I said, returning to my soup.

She shook her head. "No, I'm sorry…it's just when I think about home I…" she paused.

I nodded my head in understanding. "It's okay. You have your reasons."

She changed the subject. "So, are you participating in the Festival of the Hunt?"

I looked back at her. "I've been thinking about it, and I think I will…to protect the townspeople if nothing else."

She nodded her head. "Good, I look forward to seeing you in action" she said.

I nodded. "I hear the Burmecian Dragon Knights are tough fighters. I hope you don't disappoint me."

She smirked at this. "Will see who comes out on top" she said.

I nodded. "Yes, we will" I said.

Zidane, who had been quietly eating his soup during my chat with Freya, decided to speak up. "I hope you guys know that neither of you are going to win…because I'm going to win" he said, determined as well.

Freya and I both turned to Zidane. "Yeah, right" we said at the same time. Zidane wasn't fazed by our glares.

He turned to me. "Come on, Michael. We gotta pick Vivi up after we eat, and we're wasting time arguing here." I thought about his words. "Alright, let's eat…but I'm still gonna win."

Zidane sighed, shrugged his shoulders, and returned to his soup. Freya returned to her drink as well. After getting half way through our food; Freya left the tavern saying her goodbyes. After Zidane and I finished our soup we went back to the castle to pick up Vivi.

* * *

Zidane and I arrived at the castle. As soon as we exited the air cab we saw Vivi by the sign post. I spoke up first "hey Vivi, how was lunch?" I asked.

He looked up at me. "It was fine…a bit rich, but fine."

Zidane spoke next. "So…where's Dagger?" he asked.

Vivi looked at him now. "Artania said that she would have to stay in the palace for her own safety. She's not allowed out" he said, sadly.

I sighed "well…what can you expect from royalty?"

Zidane nodded "Yeah…come on, let's head to the inn guys" he said, trying to brighten the mood.

I looked at him. "First we better sign up for the Festival…now where do we sign up, anyway?" I asked. Zidane pointed behind me.

I looked behind my shoulder and noticed a big, bright sign that had big, bold letters on it that read 'Sign up sheet for the Festival of the Hunt' with an arrow pointing to a sheet attached to the sign.

I stared at it for a second "oh…" 'I never noticed that' I thought. I walked up and signed my name on the sheet. Zidane walked up and signed his name as well. I also noticed that Zidane seemed to write something else on the sheet. I smiled, knowing full well what he had done.

Zidane came back to us. He had a big smile on his face. "Okay, now we can head to the inn" he said. Vivi and I nodded and we boarded the air cab bound for the Business District.

* * *

On our way there, making sure Vivi wasn't listening, I asked Zidane, "You didn't by chance sign up a certain Black Mage we both know for the Festival without his permission, did you?"

Zidane was surprised that I knew about what he had done, but responded, "yeah…but don't tell him okay?" he said, a playful gleam in his eyes.

I smiled "my lips are sealed" I said. Then the announcer came on to announce that we had arrived at the Business District.

* * *

Zidane, Vivi, and I exited the air cab and made our way to the inn. It was very easy to find, seeing as though it was right in front of the station. We entered the inn; Zidane gave the man at the front desk our names. The man found our reservation and gave us the key to the room. We walked up the stairs and went to our room. I stopped when I noticed that the door next to our room was ajar.

Curiosity overcame me as I decided to take a peak into the other room. I noticed that the room wasn't empty. There was a woman in the room. She was wearing an odd dress and hat. She had long, red hair done up in a ponytail, tan skin, and…a huge battle axe. I knew who she was instantly; Lani, the bounty hunter.

I quickly looked away before she noticed I had been watching her. Zidane had opened the door to our room and we all entered inside. There were four beds, so we each picked one. After getting settled in we all decided to sleep. We had all had a rough day, and the battle with the Waltz was still fresh in my mind. I climbed into bed and fell asleep instantly.


	16. Angels and Hunters

Chapter 15: Angels and Hunters

_"Are next contestant is…contestant number ten!" The audience applauds and I find myself on center stage. I walk up to the microphone and begin to sing._

_**"A chaaange in tiiime. I finally maaaade uuuuuup my miiiind. I raaaaise my haaand from beneath the shiiiifting saaaaaand and embraaaace the wiiiinds of chaaaange. **_

"_**Suuuuddenly… everything iiiiis uuuuup to meeee. The paaaaages tuuuuurn flashing full of meeeeeeemoriiiies. I can seeeeee all to cleeear the time has coooome to faaaace my feeeeeeear, and thereee's a fire burning in my heeeeeart. Just shiiiine when all iiiiiiis torn apart, and I will make it through this desert stooooorm safe and waaaaaaaaarm." **_

"_**My shieeeld is stroooong. I'll take my chanceees heeere and nooooow. Bring oooooon the fiiiight. I'll find a way to wiiiiiiin somehooooow. No, tomooooorrow's nooo regreeeet. I'll risk it aaaall for this braaaaand neeeeew daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay."** The song ended and the audience began to clap._

_I took my bow and proceeded to exit stage right. I was now backstage, heading for my room. That's when I saw the figure. He moved so quickly that I barely got a glimpse of him. That's when I heard him "Miiiiiiiiichaaaaaeeeeeeel." I knew it was him. The figure I saw it must have been him. _

"_Angel…I won't let you get away this time!" I began to run after the shadowy figure. He retreated through a door and I followed after him. As soon as I entered the door though there was a bright flash of light, and all went black._

* * *

I woke up from my dream with a start. I looked around and noticed that it was still dark, but I could tell that it was early morning. I got out of bed and rested my face in the palm of my right hand. "So close…I was so close."

I looked up at the ceiling. "Why does he keep hiding from me…WHY!" I yelled, letting my frustration get to me. I quickly closed my mouth with my left hand, eyes wide, and looked around the room.

Zidane was still asleep from what I could tell, and Vivi was still snoring silently. I breathed a sigh of relief realizing that my yell hadn't awakened them. I decided to leave the room so the others could get some sleep.

I walked to the door and opened it; it creaked. I winced at the sound and looked over my shoulder to see if they had heard me. Vivi turned in his sleep, aside from that; there was no indication that they had heard the noise.

* * *

Sighing again, I opened the door the rest of the way, and stepped out into the hallway. I slowly closed the door behind me. It creaked again but I finally closed it. I sighed, yet again, walked down the hallway, walked down the stairs, and walked out of the inn. When I exited the inn I noticed that no one was around, yet. I decided to take a minute and appreciate the quiet early morning hour.

* * *

Satisfied, I walked off into the town to explore. I knew the shops wouldn't be open at this early hour, so I decided to find a nice quiet place to gather my thoughts. I decided to go to the church that I knew was nearby.

Ifollowed the alleyway and found the church. I walked into the church and saw that they seemed to be setting something up; as they had a scaffold at the front of the church. I saw that no one was around, so I decided to go sit in one of the back pews. As soon as I sat down I pulled out the kneeling bench, knelt down, and started to pray.

* * *

I prayed for about five minutes before I decided to go into deep meditation. I was meditating for ten minutes when I felt a presence near me. I opened my eyes and looked over my shoulder at the entrance to the church…it was Vivi. He walked over to the pew I was sitting in.

I was surprised to see Vivi here. "What are you doing up this early, Vivi?" I asked.

He looked at me "I-I heard you leave and decided to follow you." I didn't seem too surprised by this.

"Sorry I woke you" I said.

He shook his head. "Don't be. I wanted to ask you something, anyway."

I was a bit surprised by this "so…what is it you wanted to ask me, Vivi?" I asked, curiously.

Vivi seemed a bit uncomfortable in asking this. I decided to reassure him. "Vivi, what ever you have to say go ahead and say it. You can ask me anything."

He seemed to relax a bit. "O-okay. Well I was wondering…who taught you how to sing?" he asked.

I was surprised by his question. I hadn't expected a question like that. I turned from him and looked to the front of the church, frowning in thought. 'Should I tell him the truth…? Well, I did promise him that I wouldn't lie to him, but I wonder if he'll believe me' I thought.

I looked back at him and noticed that he had sat himself next to me and was staring down at his hands. 'He must have thought that his question had upset me' I thought. I reached out and touched Vivi's right hand. He looked up at me, and I smiled at him. I decided to tell him, or should I say sing to him.

_

* * *

"My faaather once spoke of an AAAAngeeeel. I used to dreeeeeeeam he'd appeeeeeeear. Now as I siiing I can sense hiiiim and I knoooow heeeeeee's heeeeeeeeeere."_

I stood up and began to walk out of the pew and into the walkway. I continued to sing.

_"Heeeeeere in this rooooom he caaaalls me softly somewheeere insiiiiide hidiiiiiing. Soooomehow I knooooow he's aaaaalways with meee He the unseeeen geniuuuuuuus."_

I began to lose myself in the song. I felt the songs melody wrap around me. I continued to sing.

_"AAAAAngel of Muuuuuusic guiiiiide and guaaaardiaaaaan. Graaaant to meeee yoooooour gloooryyyyyyyyyy. AAAAAngel of Muuuusic hiiiide no longer. Seeeecret and straaaange AAAAngeeeeel."_ I stopped singing.

* * *

I looked down at Vivi; he was looking at me with surprise. I decided to speak "my father said 'when I'm in Heaven child, I shall send the Angel of Music to you.' My father is dead, Vivi, and I have been visited by the Angel of Music."

He nodded his head. "Yeah, he has. No doubt about it" he said, still impressed with my song. I nodded to him in agreement.

I don't know why, but I decided to tell him about my dreams. "I've seen the Angel in my dreams lately, but every time I get near him…something happens and I wake up. It's like he doesn't want me to see him, but I don't know why."

Vivi looked surprised "I'm sure you'll see him eventually" he said.

I nodded. "You're right. I will see him some day."

I turned to look outside the church and saw that it was getting lighter out. I turned to Vivi "come on, Vivi. We better get back to the inn before Zidane gets up."

He nodded "yeah, let's go." We walked out of the church and went back to the inn.

* * *

After ten minutes of walking Vivi and I returned to the inn. The town was slowly starting to awaken. Inside the inn Vivi and I decided to eat an early breakfast before we went back up to our room. Vivi and I sat down at the table to wait for our food to arrive.

While waiting Vivi asked, "So, Michael, what were your parents like?" I thought about this for a moment before responding.

"Well, my mother died when I was born, so I never got to know her. All I know about her was what my father told me, and as for my father we got along great. He would sing and play the violin while I sang as well. He used to call me his 'little Mikey.'"

Vivi looked at me with full attention as I continued. "I was fifteen when my father succumbed to illness and left me in the care of my Master. My Master is Seijuurou Hiko the fifteenth, Master of the Hiten Mitsurugi style. His real name though isn't Seijuurou Hiko, that's the name given to all masters of the Hiten Mitsurugi style, not even I know his real name. He's strict with me, but he does care for me. He played a good role as Master and Father. I first started to learn the style when I was five. My Master and my father were great friends: that's how I managed to learn this fighting style." I concluded what I wanted to say.

Vivi spoke up "wow…sounds like you and your father were pretty close."

This dampened my mood as I looked down at the table. "We were…" I paused. Even after all these years my fathers death still didn't sit well with me.

Thankfully, our food arrived at that point. Vivi and I both dug into our food. After fifteen minutes we were finished. I paid the bill and we went back up to our room.

* * *

As soon as I opened the door I noticed that Zidane was awake and out of bed. He turned to us when he heard the door open. I smiled at him. "Good morning."

Zidane nodded at me. "You two are up early." He said.

I nodded. "I decided to go off somewhere and think. Vivi followed me." This seemed to satisfy Zidane.

Vivi spoke up "Lindblum is a really busy place. I've never seen this many people before. I wonder were people go if they want to be alone…" he paused.

Zidane responded, "Lindblum has always been like this. People come here from all over the world. Some of them come here to become airship engineers, sculptors, actors..." he paused.

Vivi looked surprised "wow…" he said, astonished.

I was impressed myself. 'This sounds like my kind of town' I thought, smiling.

Zidane looked to the window. "I don't remember why I came here my first time. Before I knew it, I was living here with my Tantalus brothers."

I spoke. "Are they still here?"

Zidane turned to look at me. "Yeah, our hideout is in the Theater District. I'm going to go there right now. Do you guys wanna come along?" he asked.

Vivi shook his head. "Um, its okay. I'm gonna go look around town." he said.

I turned to Vivi before Zidane could say anything "I'll go with you, Vivi. I've been to this town before, so I know my way around in case you get lost. Besides, I was going to go into town anyway I have to prepare for the Festival" I said.

Vivi looked up at me. "O-okay."

I turned to Zidane "so, where will we be meeting for the Festival?"

He smiled. "We'll meet in the guest room at the castle at three o'clock, okay?"

I nodded my head. "Okay, Vivi and I will be there."

Zidane smiled. "Go find yourselves some cute girls, alright?"

I laughed at this "we'll try." Vivi and I turned around, left the room, went down the hall, went down the stairs, and left the inn.

* * *

We decided to head to the shopping district. Needing a new shirt, again, I decided that we should go to Dragoo's Armory first. We entered the Armory and I began looking around for a new shirt. That was when I found a blue-colored 'Leather Plate' along with a few 'Mage Masher' daggers and a few other assorted items. I decided to buy the two Mage Mashers and the 'Leather Plate.'

I walked up to the counter. "How much for these?" I asked, depositing my load onto the table.

Dragoo gave the items a quick look over before responding, "That will be 1,530 gil." I handed over the money and placed my new 'Leather Plate' on. It felt great now that my chest wasn't so exposed. Vivi bought some Glass Armlets and we exited the shop.

* * *

Our next stop was Alice's Item Shop. We entered the shop and I decided to purchase a few potions for the upcoming Festival. After making our purchases, Vivi and I decided to head on over to the last shop; Torre's Synthesis Shop. We entered the shop and I decided to have the owner make us 'The Ogre.' I handed over the two 'Mage Mashers' required for the item to be made. It was going to take a few hours so Vivi and I decided to walk around town while we waited.

* * *

As we walked around Vivi and I noticed some kids playing in the street. The two boys ran off, apparently having a disagreement about something. Vivi and I walked over to see what they were playing with. They were little figurines, one appeared to be broken.

Vivi spoke "'Royal Action Figures'...?" He squatted down to get a closer look. He continued, "Those black mages were like toys... being controlled by someone..." he paused.

I placed my hand on Vivi's shoulder "don't worry about it so much, Vivi."

He looked up at me and nodded "I'll try."

I smiled at him. "Good, let's go get our weapon, Vivi. It should be done by now" I said.

He nodded "okay, and by the way, Michael; nice ring."

I was confused by what he said…then I looked down at my left hand and saw that he was right. I was wearing a ring, but not just any ring; it was my father's ring.

'Have I always had this on? I don't remember ever wearing it' I thought, confused. The ring was a men's ring and is made of silver. It had an engraving of an eagle with a shield covering its chest on both sides of the ring. The engravings were surrounded by a pearl filling, and in the center of the ring was a large rectangular cut pearl. When the sun's light shined down on the pearl; it gave of a comforting glow.

I looked at Vivi "how long have I had this ring on?"

Vivi shrugged. "I don't know. You always had it on ever since I met you. I just never had the time to comment on it, and when I did; I always forgot. Why? Is something wrong?"

I shook my head. "No, nothings wrong. It's just that…this ring belonged to my father."

Vivi looked surprised. "Your father?"

I nodded. "Yeah, my father gave it to me when I turned thirteen. He said the ring was handed down to the families first born son when he or she became a teenager. He said that his father had given it to him and that now it was his turn to give it to me. He said the ring has some kind of magic, but I don't know about that."

Vivi spoke "we better head back to the shop, Michael. We don't want to be late. I nodded and we both went back to the Synthesis shop.

* * *

When we arrived the owner handed us the weapon. I tested it out to see if it was of good quality. Satisfied, I handed him the 700 gil. Vivi and I left the store.

* * *

I looked up at the clock and saw, to my shock that it was 2:50, Vivi and I only had ten minutes to get to the castle. I grabbed Vivi's arm "Vivi we gotta get to the castle fast or we'll be late" I said.

I decided that it would be faster if I ran. I picked Vivi up and ran down the street, into the air cab, rode the air cab to the castle, got out of the air cab, entered the castle, trampled over a guard who was in our way, and made it to the guest room.

* * *

I placed Vivi on the ground and bent down to catch my breath. "What took you guys so long?" said a cheery voice.

I looked up and saw Zidane. I was still out of breath. "sorry…Zidane. I didn't…know what time it…was and I got…us here as fast…as I could" I said, breathlessly.

Finally catching my breath I stood up and noticed that someone else was in the room. I smiled at the familiar face "hey, Freya."

Freya nodded at me "hello, Michael."

I also noticed that an elite guard was here. "All right, let's get started" he said.

He handed each one of us a piece of paper that had the rules for the competition on it. The only difference on the rules was that the time limit was two hours rather than twelve minutes, other than that, it was all the same.

The guard addressed us again "what do you wish for your hunter's reward?" he asked us all.

Zidane responded first "I'll go with gil all the way."

Freya was next. "I'll take an add-on." The guard turned to me.

I thought about this for a moment 'the gil could come in handy later. The add-on would be useful, but mostly for Freya. And the theater ship card would either be good or bad' I thought. I decided not to chance it "I'll go with gil as well" I said, making up my mind.

The guard turned to Vivi "and you, Mr.Vivi?" he asked.

Vivi's eyes widened in surprise at this. "WHAT? I never signed up!" he yelled.

Zidane spoke. "I thought you would do pretty well, so I signed you up. Don't worry. With your black magic, it'll be a piece of cake."

Vivi didn't look very comfortable. "I…I don't know…" he paused.

Freya spoke. "That was very inconsiderate of you, Zidane" she said in a reprimanding way. Zidane had a sparkle in his eyes as he realized something.

He walked over to Vivi and began to whisper in his ear. I already knew what he was saying and this was confirmed by Vivi's raised voice. "Me and the princess!" he yelled. Zidane tried to signal for him to keep it down, but it was too late; Steiner had heard it.

"What was that!" he yelled from the guest room balcony.

I decided to stop him before he came down. "It's nothing, Steiner. Vivi just wanted to know if you and the Princess were going to be at the Festival." I said, covering up Vivi's mistake nicely.

Steiner responded, "Yes, we will be."

I smiled. "Good, cheer for us, alright?"

He responded, "We will, Master Michael."

I turned to look at Zidane. He gave me a thumbs up for helping him out of that situation. I nodded to his gesture, smiling. The guard addressed Vivi again "so, what would you like for your reward?" he asked, again.

Vivi looked at the guard. "Oh, um…I'll take a card."

The guard nodded his head and addressed us all. "Okay. Two Gil's, an Add-on, and...a Card" he said; we all nodded in agreement.

He continued to address us. "The festival will begin shortly. You all have different starting points. Hunter Zidane will start in the Theater District, Hunter Freya will start in the Industrial District, and Hunters Michael and Vivi will start in the Business District." We all nodded in agreement and took off.

* * *

Before I left, however, I turned to Zidane. "Here Zidane, this is for you." I said handing him 'The Ogre.' He gave it an experimental twirl and tested it out a little.

He looked at me. "A gift for me…and it isn't even my birthday. You're always thinking of me, Michael."

I shook my head. "I'm just looking out for my friends."

He placed the weapon on his back. "Thanks, anyway" he said, and took of down the stairs.

As soon as he left I called out to Steiner "hey, Steiner!" I yelled.

He came down the stairs. "What is it, Master Michael?" he asked.

I removed my robe and threw it to Steiner. "Could you hold onto that for me while I'm hunting? I don't want it to get any dirtier then it already is."

He nodded in acceptance. "I shall take care of it, Master Michael." I nodded to him and turned around to head to the air cab dock.

* * *

I arrived and we all boarded the air cab. The first stop was the 'Industrial District' so Freya got off. The next stop was the 'Business District' so Vivi and I got off. We waited in the station, readying our weapons, waiting for the bell to sound to start the hunt.

* * *

I looked down at Vivi and noticed that he looked nervous. I decided to talk to him. "don't be nervous, Vivi. You'll do fine."

Vivi didn't seem convinced. "I don't know about this." he said.

I knelt down to his level. "Look, if you get into trouble come find me, okay?"

He nodded. "O-okay, I will."

I nodded. "Good." That's when we heard the bell, the hunt had begun.

* * *

Vivi and I ran out of the station and decided which way to go. Vivi decided to go uptown while I went downtown. I ran down the street, normal sword drawn, and searched for any monsters…it didn't take me long to find one.

A Trick Sparrow swooped down at me from the sky. I saw its attack and immediately stepped to my right side and performed a "Ryu Kan Sen" cutting the sparrow in half. I didn't have time to celebrate and I knew that there were bigger creatures to hunt. I continued my way down the street.

* * *

I eventually ran into a woman who was being harassed by a Muu. I quickly ran up to the Muu and, before it could react, decapitated it. The women said her thanks and ran off to find shelter. I continued my trek through the street and saw a Fang jump out of an ally right at me. I quickly readied my sword and attacked. The Fang charged at me and I thrust my sword into its head, effectively killing it. I dropped its body to the ground and kept going.

* * *

I found an old couple that was under attack from another Fang. I rushed in, jumped into the air, performed a "Ryu Tsui Sen," and brought my sword down on the Fangs neck, decapitating it. The old couple thanked me and went off to find shelter as well. I had reached the end of my road and decided to head back and see how Vivi was doing.

* * *

I was running back to Vivi when I sensed something behind me. I turned my head while running to see what it was, and immediately dove into a roll as a Trick Sparrow was swooping at me. I got back up to my feet and readied my sword for its next attack. The sparrow turned and dove at me again. This time, though, I executed a "Ryu Sho Sen" and targeted its neck, decapitating it as well. With that pest out of the way I continued on my way back to Vivi.

* * *

It took me only a few minutes to reach the uptown Business District. The first thing I noticed were a few ash piles and frozen bodies. 'Vivi's handy work no doubt' I thought as I began my search.

It didn't take me long to find Vivi. He had just barreled around a corner, heading straight towards me. The reason why he was running came around the corner just as quickly as he did; he was being chased by four Fangs. I jumped into the air and performed a "Ryu Kan Sen Arashi" and aimed for the lead Fang. I tore into him, getting covered in blood in the process. I landed on the ground and looked at the three remaining Fangs.

I readied my sword and prepared to fight them. That's when seven more Fangs came around the corner. One was bigger than the others, 'probably the alpha Fang' I thought. I could sense that Vivi was right behind me, staff at the ready. 'At least I won't be fighting alone' I thought. I charged at the nearest Fang while Vivi cast a thunder spell on another Fang.

* * *

I brought my sword down on the Fangs head, splitting its skull and slicing its brain. I sensed another Fang to my left side and immediately brought up my sword to block its attack. The Fang ended up bighting the blade of my sword, and released it as quickly as he bit it. The Fang recoiled, its own blood dripping from its mouth. I didn't have time to finish it off as I sensed another Fang behind me. I spun around to face it…only to see it get fried by a lightning bolt.

I looked over at Vivi and nodded my thanks; Vivi nodded back. We both returned our attention to the battle at hand. I quickly took count. 'Vivi killed two; I killed one and wounded another, so that leaves us with seven Fangs' I thought. I jumped at the next one and executed a "Ryu Tsui Sen Zan" and pierced its head, killing it instantly.

I spun around to face the next Fang and saw that it was frozen solid. I smiled at this and returned to the battle. 'Two down, five to go' I thought as I chose my next target. I saw the Fang I had wounded earlier and decided to put it out of its misery. I charged at it, swung my sword vertically downward, and cut it in half.

I turned to face the remaining four…and only saw three. It didn't take me long to see the remains of the fourth one; it was completely burned to ashes. I turned back to the targets and chose the one closest to me. I ran at the Fang, but both that Fang and the Fang next to it pounced at me at the same time. I quickly stopped and stepped to the side.

When the first Fang touched down I quickly used a "Ryu Kan Sen" and severed its head. The other one jumped at me after seeing what I had done. I quickly ducked under the attack and slashed its underbelly. It hit the ground hard and slowly bled to death. I turned to face the last target, the alpha Fang, only to see that it was already up in my face.

I couldn't react in time. It slammed into me and sent me falling to the ground. It jumped on top of me and tried to rip my throat out…at least that's what it would have done had it not suddenly frozen over. Seeing its frozen body I immediately kneed it in the gut, hard, shattering its frozen body.

* * *

I got up, brushing the frozen remains off my clothes, and looked at Vivi. I smiled at my little savior. "Thanks, Vivi…looks like I was the one that needed rescuing."

Vivi responded, "No, if you hadn't shown up when you did…I would've been killed."

I continued to smile. "So we saved each other. That's fine with me. I knew I could count on you, Vivi." I could see the smile in his eyes.

That's when we heard the scream "AAAAAHHHHH!" It wasn't just one scream it was two, and they sounded like kids. Vivi and I immediately ran to where we heard the screams.

* * *

We ended up back in the shopping district, and saw Zidane and Freya taking on a Zaghnol; a giant warthog like thing. I noticed two kids were near the Synthesis shop and were probably the ones that screamed. I turned my attention back to Zidane and Freya. They looked like they needed help. Vivi and I rushed to there aid.

* * *

I quickly jumped into the air and saw Freya do the same. I executed a "Ryu Tsui Sen" and aimed for the Zaghnol's head. The Zaghnol moved its head, however, and I missed my target. I hit the ground and rolled out of the way when the Zaghnol tried to hit me with the side of its head.

I got up and saw Freya hurl her javelin at the Zaghnol. She managed to hit the side of the Zaghnols head, and would have hit the top of its head dead on; if it hadn't moved. Zidane rushed in with his new weapon, 'The Ogre,' spun it over his head, and brought it down on the Zaghnol, giving it a deep cut on its snout. The Zaghnol was enraged and attacked Zidane with a heave attack, knocking Zidane off his feet.

Vivi quickly cast a fire spell to try and help Zidane. The spell hit and it was effective…but not effective enough. The Zaghnol turned its attention to Vivi and rushed at the little mage. Vivi couldn't get out of the way in time, so I quickly ran up to him and shoved him out of harms way. Unfortunately, doing so put ME in harms way.

The Zaghnol was bearing down on me and I didn't have enough time to move or prepare a counter attack. Instead, I braced myself for impact. The Zaghnol head butted me into a door. I smashed through the door and landed on my back hard. I was completely winded and had splinters sticking in my back. Speaking of my back it was in so much pain I could barely move.

I reached into my pocket, pulled out a potion, uncorked it, and drank it. My back started to feel better and the cuts I had were healing up. I still had splinters in my back, but I didn't have time to get them out…my friends needed me.

I rushed out through the broken door and rejoined the battle. The Zaghnol looked like it had taken some pretty good hits from Vivi, Zidane, and Freya, but the damn thing was still standing. I decided to try and put an end to this. I jumped into the air and executed a "Ryu Tsui Sen Zan" and aimed for the Zaghnol's back. I succeeded in piercing its back, but, unfortunately, I didn't know it had electrocuted itself.

The electricity coursed up my sword and went into my arms. The force of the shock was so great that it blew me and my sword right off the Zaghnol's back. I hit the ground hard and gasped in pain as I had hit my back and forced the splinters deeper into my skin. I slowly got back up to my feet and regained the feeling in my arms again. 'I swear if my arms lose there feeling one more time…' my thought was interrupted by a loud roar.

I looked up and saw that the Zaghnol was running at me again. I prepared myself to attack when I saw a fireball coming at the Zaghnol from behind. I also saw a javelin coming from above. Both attacks hit and the Zaghnol was effectively stopped. I took advantage of its distraction by executing a "Ryu Kan Sen Arashi" and went straight for the head. Before I hit it, however, someone shouted "No!" and then my sword tore into the creatures head as I turned into a living buzz saw.

When I landed on the ground I looked at the Zaghnols body; it was lying on its side dead, its head was completely decimated. I saw Freya run over to the two kids to see if they were all right. I saw Vivi running up to me "are you okay, Michael?" he asked, concerned.

I smiled at him "I'm fine Vivi, but who was the one who shouted 'No!' before I hit the Zaghnol?" I asked.

"That would be me" said a voice behind me. I turned around and saw Zidane; he didn't look to happy. "Michael, why did you kill it! I had a date with Dagger on the line. Now I'll never get to go out with her."

That's when I remembered 'oh yeah, stupid me' I thought. I looked at Zidane "uh…sorry."

He nodded his acceptance. "It's okay…oh well; I'll find another way to go out with Dagger."

I shook my head in disbelief. 'Nothing gets this guy down' I thought.

Freya walked over to us, and I turned to her. "Are the kids alright?" I asked.

She nodded "yes they're fine, a little shaken, but fine."

I nodded my head. "Good." That's when we heard the bell ring signaling the end of the hunt.

* * *

The announcer came on "alright people here are the results from fourth place and up. In fourth place with 160 points…Vivi Ornitier!" the announcer announced. The crowds cheered for Vivi and the little mage turned his head down in embarrassment, fixing his hat. The announcer continued "in third place with 230 points…Zidane Tribal!" The crowds cheered and Zidane took a bow. The announcer continued "in second place with 240 points…Freya Crescent!" The crowds cheered and Freya bowed her head.

The announcer continued "and in first place with 257 points… Michael!" the crowds erupted with cheering and applause as my name was said. I held up my sword over my head in victory. Then I felt something warm drip onto my head. I looked up and saw that my sword was dripping blood. I looked back down, irritated 'note to self, always clean your sword BEFORE you hold it up over your head' I thought.

* * *

The song at the beginning is "Advanced Wind" from _Wild Arms 3 _and it's the one from the game not the soundtrack. The second song is "Angel of Music" from _The Phantom of the Opera._


	17. Preparing for Burmecia

Chapter 16: Preparing for Burmecia

After the hunt we boarded the air cab and returned to the castle. We arrived at the castle and rode the elevator to the upper level. We all entered the throne room.

The regent was sitting, or rather standing, on his throne. Artania was standing to the regents left. Dagger and Steiner were also in the room. I left the others and approached the throne.

The regent hopped off his throne and hopped towards me. He addressed all of us "that was marvelous! All of you!" he said.

Artania turned to face me "257 points! Congratulations!" I just rubbed my head, modestly, not saying anything.

Cid approached me. "We grant you the 'Master Hunter' and your reward." Cid handed me a piece of paper and 5,000 gil.

I took the objects "thank you, Regent Cid."

Vivi spoke. "Congratulations, Michael."

I turned to him "thanks-" before I could continue I sensed someone was approaching.

* * *

I turned to the stairs and saw a Burmecian soldier limping up the stairs. He was a wreck from what I could see. His left leg was badly mangled. He also had many burn marks over his body, and I noticed that his eyes had been burned out of their sockets. It wasn't a pretty sight.

The others turned to see the mangled soldier. He spoke "regent…please forgive my intrusion…I bring urgent news…from our king" he said, barely getting the words out.

The regent approached him. "The king of Burmecia?" he questioned. Artania stopped the regent and whispered to him. There conversation was brief. The regent walked over to the solider. "Continue."

The soldier told him the news. "Our kingdom is being attacked by some unknown force! We are severely outmatched! Please send reinforcements immediately!" he said, struggling slightly to speak. Cid looked surprised at this news. The Soldier continued "The enemy looks like an army of mages wearing…steeple-crowned hats" he said, still struggling. Zidane, Vivi, Dagger, and Steiner were all surprised at this news. I did my best to look surprised since I already knew what was going on.

Cid began to speak "The king and I are old friends. We will send reinforcements to Burmecia immediately."

The soldier looked relieved "Thank you, Regent! The king...and all of Burmecia will be most grateful! I must...return now..." he tried to continue, but he let out a groan and slumped to the floor.

Cid looked shocked. "Take him to the infirmary."

Freya knelt down at the soldier's side and checked his pulse. "It's too late. He's gone..." she announced. "It's a miracle he even made it this far. I can't believe this is happening..." she paused.

* * *

The guards came in and removed the Burmicians body from the throne room. We all gathered at the throne to discuss what should be done. Artania spoke, "this is a problem... because of the festival; there are hardly any men left in the castle. It will take time to mobilize" he announced.

Cid looked troubled by this news. "We have no choice... call back the 4th aerial division patrolling the border."

Artania didn't like this news. "But if we recall the 4th, we will lose our eyes over Alexandria" he said.

Cid looked annoyed " gwok-gwok Burmecia is our ally. We must help them."

Freya was mulling all this over in her head "steeple-crowned hats... They might be Black Mages, like Vivi."

Vivi had a look of disbelief in his eyes "it can't be…" he paused.

I placed my hand on Vivi's shoulder. "Don't worry, Vivi. We'll find out what's going on."

Dagger spoke "could it be Mother…!"

Freya looked over at us "I must go now. I cannot sit and wait for the reinforcements" she said, determined to leave.

Zidane turned to her. "I'm coming with you."

Freya looked at him. "No, this doesn't concern you."

Zidane looked offended. "What's this, I'm a stranger all of a sudden? I'm not gonna sit back and watch your home get destroyed, alright?"

Freya was surprised at this response "…thank you, Zidane."

Vivi spoke next. "Um, c-can I come, too? I wanna find out who they really are."

Zidane looked at him. "Sure."

I spoke next. "I'm going too. I'll gladly help you guys out, besides I wouldn't feel right knowing you guys are risking your lives out there without me."

Dagger spoke. "Alright then. Let's go to Burmecia."

Steiner looked shocked at those words. "Princess! This is a foreign matter! It has nothing to do with us!"

Cid turned to her. "Steiner is right. We don't know if Alexandria is involved."

Dagger looked to Zidane. "But if Black Mages are involved... Zidane, you know what I'm talking about. If Mother is behind this, I'll make her stop! I promise!"

Zidane thought about this for a moment. "...I think you should stay here."

Dagger was shocked by his answer "what?" she yelled in disbelief.

Zidane continued, "We don't know what to expect there."

Dagger wasn't convinced "I've already faced great danger coming here! What's the difference?" she asked.

Zidane tried to explain. "Dagger, this is war. A lot of people are going to die."

Dagger countered "I know that!"

Zidane tried a different approach "...How did you feel when you saw that Burmecian soldier die, just now?"

Dagger looked startled by this question. "…I felt sad, of course."

"Just sad? Weren't you scared, too? Obviously, you haven't realized how dangerous it's gonna be... You could get killed. This is no time to be talking about convincing your mother of anything." He said.

Dagger still looked a bit defiant "but…" she paused, not knowing what to say.

Cid spoke "now's not the time to argue."

Freya nodded. "He's right. We must head to Burmecia at once." She turned to Cid "will you open the Dragon's Gate?"

Cid turned to her "Of course. If you're going by foot, leaving from that gate is the best way. Let us eat while we gwok wait for the gate to open."

I spoke. "If you guys don't mind I think I'll take a bath first before I eat. You guys can start without me." Cid turned to me and looked at my blood stained cloths and body; most of it from the monsters I killed.

He nodded. "Very well, Michael. The guards will take you to the bathroom. You may join us in the conference room for dinner after you are finished."

I nodded my head. "Thank you, regent." I turned to the others. "I'll see you guys later." I said, and exited the throne room.

* * *

The guards lead me to the bathroom. Once there they helped me remove the multiple splinters that were lodged in my back. It was a painful process, but I bared it well enough. Once the splinters were removed, and the water was drawn, the guards left me.

I removed my clothes and got into the bath. The water was warm as I slowly eased my body into the water. Once in, I began to wash the blood off my body. As I sat there in the tub I began to think. 'So…we're finally heading to Burmecia…this is going to be a long day.'

After washing away all the blood, I got out of the water and dried myself off. That's when I looked at my clothes. The blood could easily be washed out of my 'Leather Plate,' but my white pants were completely stained with blood; they were ruined.

'Well…I better find some new pants' I thought. I took my 'Leather Plate' and washed it off in the bath tub. Having thoroughly cleaned it I dried it off and placed the plate back on. I moved over and retrieved my underwear placing it back on. I walked over to the door and poked my head out.

I noticed a guard; he turned to me. "Can you find me some new pants? My old ones are ruined." The guard nodded and walked off to find me some pants. I was waiting for ten minutes when the guard finally arrived with a pair of blue pants. I immediately placed them on, thanked the guard, and walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

I was heading towards the conference room when I saw two figures exiting the room…it was Dagger and Steiner. I was right in front of them, standing in their way. Dagger looked at me in surprise.

I smiled at her surprise "didn't think I'd get finished so soon, did you?"

She quickly regained her composure. "Michael, please stand aside. I'm leaving." she said.

I continued to smile at her. "Planning on going back to Alexandria to convince your mother to stop what she's doing?" I asked.

She was shocked at my question. "H-how did you-" I cut her off.

"you only talked about convincing your mother in the throne room a little while ago. It was kind of obvious to me. You obviously didn't want to sit around and do nothing, so what else could you do?" I asked.

She regained her composure again. "I'm leaving, Michael, and you can't stop me." she said.

I nodded. "And I have no intention to stop you. In fact I wish you luck, but don't be too surprised if you fail to convince her to stop what she's doing. She could have been planning this for years. I fear it might be too late to stop her now."

Steiner didn't like what he heard. "How dare you speak ill of the Queen, Master Michael! She would never commit such an atrocity!" he yelled.

I shook my head at Steiner's reasoning. "Steiner…stop being so inflexible" I said, calmly.

Steiner turned red in the face "WHAT!" he bellowed.

I maintained my cool "Steiner, to you the world is black and white. You can't see the gray area in-between the two. You don't see that some people do good things but may have evil intentions, and you don't see that some people do evil things yet may have good intentions. You have already proven this by how you treat Zidane; he's a thief yet he has a good heart. I'm sure Dagger has noticed changes in her mother over the past year; changes that may lead one to question her motives." Steiner was stunned by my words.

I could tell he wanted to respond, but I spoke up before he could. "You guys had better get going before the others realize that you've left. I won't say a word about your departure or where you're going, I promise" I said, sincerely.

Dagger nodded. "Thank you, Michael…come on Steiner, we must go" she said, and hurried past me. Steiner soon followed. He stopped, however, and turned to me.

"Before I forget, Master Michael, here is your battle robe" he said, handing me my battle robe.

I took my battle robe from him, and put it on. "thank you, Steiner…you even washed it for me." I said. Steiner nodded and turned to leave. He walked past me, but I called out to him.

"Steiner." I heard him stop; I continued to speak "Steiner…remember my words."

He responded, "I shall remember, Master Michael." I heard him leave with Dagger. With them gone I went into the conference room.

* * *

As soon as I entered the room I saw that everyone was asleep. I saw Zidane lying on his stomach as well as Freya who was lying on her side; both were sound asleep. I walked over to the right side of the table, and saw Vivi asleep with his face down on the table; still standing up, slightly. I smiled and walked over to Vivi. I gently laid him down on his back in a more comfortable position.

I turned to look at the food, and my stomach growled. I smiled at this, thought 'Why not,' and took a chicken leg off the table. I ate the chicken leg; barely tasting the sleeping weed that Dagger had placed in it. It didn't take long before I felt the drugs effect me. I slowly fell to the ground next to Vivi, fast asleep.

_

* * *

"Miiiiiichaaaaaeeeeeeeel" I heard the voice again._

"_Angel…I will find you!" I yelled, as I began running to find the voice. _

_Then I heard him again "Miiiiichaaaeeel" only in another direction. _

_I stopped and turned to face the voice. "Stop running away from me!" I shouted, and ran toward were I heard the voice this time. _

"_Miiiichaaaaeeel" it was in another direction yet again. _

"_I'm tired of playing around…show yourself!" I shouted. I didn't hear the voice again. "Angel…where are YOU!" I shouted. Then all went black._

* * *

I woke up with a start. I looked around the room and noticed that I was the first one up. 'Good thing…I forgot that I would have to explain why I didn't help them when I saw them on the ground asleep. Now, I won't have to.' I thought.

I got up and shook Zidane, gently. "Hey…Zidane, wake up." Zidane slowly started to open his eyes.

He looked at me. "Michael…what happened?" he asked.

I helped him to his feet "I don't know. You tell me. I found you guys like this."

"It must've been some kind of sleeping medicine" said a voice behind me.

I turned around and noticed that Freya had awakened, as well as Regent Cid.

Zidane spoke. "It was sleeping weed."

Cid spoke. "We've been had…" he paused.

Zidane spoke again. "I gave her some because she said she was having problems sleeping." he said.

Freya smiled slightly at this "I'm impressed. There's more to her then meets the eye."

Zidane, however, kicked the floor in frustration "Damn, what the heck is she thinking! Maybe she's heading to Burmecia."

Cid spoke. "Then you might still be able to catch up with her."

While they were talking, I walked over to Vivi. I knelt down and shook him, gently. "Vivi…wake up! We're going to Burmecia!" Vivi slowly woke up; I helped him to his feet.

Freya turned to us. "Let's head for the Gizamaluke's Grotto. Once we pass through the grotto, we will be in Burmecia."

Cid spoke. "You can leave from the Dragon's Gate, located on the Base Level. gwok " We all turned, left the conference room, and went towards the elevator.

* * *

We boarded the elevator and rode it down to the Base Level. We found a trolley that would take us to the Dragon's Gate. None of us spoke; there was nothing to say. We boarded the trolley and it took us to the Dragon's Gate. We got off at our stop and exited Lindblum through the Dragon's Gate. We were out in the mist yet again. 


	18. Qu's Marsh

Chapter 17: Qu's Marsh

We had been traveling through the Mist for a few hours; heading for Gizamaluke's Grotto. We were halfway there when we spotted a marsh. Zidane stopped the group here. "Dagger could be in that marsh…let's check it out."

Freya didn't like the idea. "Zidane, we have to get to Gizamaluke's Grotto."

Zidane turned to her "I know, but we also need to rest. Besides, it's not like it's out of the way of where were heading."

Freya sighed in resignation, "Fine."

* * *

We made our way to the marsh. While we were walking I couldn't help but think. 'Now were going to meet one of the oddest characters in the game.'

We entered the marsh and began looking around. It was difficult to navigate through the tall grass. There was no set path like there was in the game, and I only had a vague idea of which direction to go.

* * *

Eventually, we made our way to a frog pond. That's when we heard something running our way. We all turned to see a strange creature chasing a frog…and it was coming right at US! We all quickly dove out of the way just as the creature reached us.

We all managed to dodge in time. We watched as the creature continued to chase the frog. Eventually, the frog jumped into the pond and managed to escape the creature. The creature looked down to the ground. "So hungry" I heard it say.

That's when a frog hopped right into my arms. I caught the frog and knew what I had to do. I walked over to the creature.

It looked up at me and then looked at the frog in my hand. Its eyes widened "you got frog! Frogs very good! Mmmm!" it said, liking its lips and face.

The creature had an odd voice with a slight accent that I couldn't quite place. Judging from the voice I took a guess that it was female. She had a very strange appearance; one you could only see to believe. She also had on some of the oddest cloths I have ever seen; a big pink gown with an apron and a chef's hat.

I looked at her in an odd way "who are you?" I asked.

She responded "me Quina." The others joined me at my side.

I looked at Quina "so, Quina…do you want this frog?" I asked, holding up the frog. Quina's eyes widened again. She nodded her head, eagerly.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" she said, liking her face again. I had an uneasy look on my face

"…Okay…here" I said, handing her the frog.

She took it eagerly. "Mine, Mine!" she said, and devoured the frog whole.

My eyes widened at this. 'The poor frog' I thought as Quina licked her face again.

That's when I heard another voice across the pond. "You pathetic, Quina. Can't even feed yourself."

It wore cloths similar to Quina's except its chef's hat was taller. It had the same voice as Quina, except it sounded male. He spoke again "travelers come… you too, Quina" he said, motioning to us. Quina immediately began walking across the bridge to join the other Qu.

Zidane spoke. "Well…let's follow them." We all nodded our heads in agreement.

* * *

We followed the two to a large wooden hut suspended over the marsh. We entered the hut, following Quina. That's when the other Qu spoke again, addressing Quina. "Can't master art of eating by chasing frogs, Quina" he said.

"But, Master Quale, frogs very good! Frogs here best! Better than Alexandria's." she said, trying to reason with Quale.

Quale looked disappointed "Quina, you in darkness. Need some light. World big place. Many many foods. Alexandria just one kingdom. You need go out more, eat other food."

Quina looked worried. "Go out into world...? Sound scary. Are there yummier frogs outside?" she asked.

Quale looked frustrated. "Of course! Many good frogs! All Qus love frogs best. Eating frogs is key to growth. Qu marshes exist all over world. Go eat frogs in other marshes. I promise you get much learning."

He turned to face us. "Travelers, please show Quina the world. Anywhere with food good."

Zidane looked shocked. "You want us to take her with us?" he asked, Quale nodded his head.

I spoke, "We could use the extra help, Zidane. This Qu could prove helpful."

Zidane shrugged his shoulders. "Why not."

Quina looked happy at this news. "Will I find yummier frogs outside?"

Zidane responded, "There is plenty of stuff in the world that tastes better than frogs."

Quina looked surprised at this "really really! Okay, I go with you." she said, excited. All of us looked down at the ground, wondering just what we had gotten ourselves into.

* * *

We exited the hut, but I sensed that one of us was hesitating. I turned back and saw Vivi standing just inside the door looking back over at Quale. I walked back over to him "Vivi…you okay?" I asked.

He turned to look at me, "I'm okay…it's just that that guy looks just like my grandpa."

I looked surprised. "You're grandfather was a Qu?"

Vivi nodded his head. "Yeah…maybe he knows my grandpa. I'm gonna go talk to him, Michael." he said, and turned around back into the hut. I turned to the others and signaled for them to wait.

* * *

I entered the hut after Vivi. I made it in time to hear Vivi's first question "do you know a man named Quan?" I noticed Quale's eyes widen in alarm.

He quickly regained his composure "…I not know that bigot!" he said, loudly.

Vivi continued "Grandpa Quan was a bit strange, but…how do you know him?"

Quale looked uncomfortable "I-I no can answer."

Vivi tried something else "Grandpa Quan looks exactly like you, Mr. Quale…" he paused.

Quale didn't seem too uncomfortable now "of course. We from same tribe."

Vivi didn't say anything else, so I decided to ask "you really don't know Quan?"

Quale finally lost his temper. "No! I not know this Quan!" he yelled.

I looked at him "honestly…?" I asked. I could tell by the look in his eyes and by his actions that he was obviously lying to us, but I decided not to push the matter. I looked away "that's too bad…" I paused. I turned to Vivi. "Come on, Vivi. Let's go. The others are waiting." Vivi nodded and we turned to leave.

When we reached the door I sensed that Vivi had stopped to look back at Quale. I waited at the door for him, patiently. After a few seconds I heard him walk towards me again. We both exited the hut and regrouped with the others.

* * *

Before we left the marsh I hung back with Vivi. I looked down at him, he was lost in thought. I decided to speak. "You knew he was lying to us, didn't you?" Vivi looked up at me, startled that I had interrupted his thoughts.

He quickly regained his composure. "Y-yeah I know, but why did he lie to us?"

I continued to look at him. "He probably has his reasons, but don't worry, Vivi. I have a feeling that all will be revealed in time" I said, reassuringly.

Vivi nodded his head in understanding "okay."

We were interrupted by Zidane's voice. "Vivi! Michael! Pick up the pace you two!"

I looked up and noticed that the others were about 100 feet away from us. Realizing we were holding them up, Vivi and I began to run. We were stopped when a huge frog jumped out at us from the tall grass. I immediately unsheathed my normal sword. It was time to fight.

* * *

Vivi quickly cast a thunder spell on the frog, frying it. The frog was still alive, however, and moved to attack Vivi. I got in front of Vivi and prepared to execute a "Ryu Sou Sen" when the frog suddenly stopped. I didn't know why the frog had stopped, but I soon saw the reason.

Quina was devouring the frog; feet first. Vivi and I watched in shock as Quina slowly consumed our opponent. Once she was done she licked her face again "taste good" she said with satisfaction. Vivi and I were still starring at her, and I noticed the others were, too.

* * *

Vivi spoke "how did you-" I slowly placed my hand on his shoulder, cutting him off. He looked up at me and I shook my head, implying that he not ask. Vivi nodded his head in understanding. The battle was over.

After that event we exited the marsh and approached Gizamaluke's Grotto. We arrived at the entrance, and were shocked. Freya was the first to speak up "oh my god…"


	19. Gizamaluke's Grotto

Chapter 18: Gizamaluke's Grotto

The entrance to the grotto was a wreck. It looked as if the walls around the cave had been hit by several fire spells. I noticed two bodies near the entrance.

"No…!" said a voice behind me. I turned and saw Freya run right by me to get a look at the soldiers. She shook the first one. "Come on! Get up!" she yelled; the soldier didn't move. She turned to the other soldier. "Dammit! Say something" she yelled, desperately.

I heard Zidane approach us. He saw the destruction. "Oh man…" he paused.

Freya turned to face us. "The Black Mages! Who are they!" she yelled. At this point Vivi had joined us as well.

He was looking at the ground not wanting to look at Freya. He tried to speak. "U-um…" he couldn't say anything.

I placed my hand on his shoulder. "Its okay, Vivi. You didn't do anything and Freya knows that." I said.

Freya turned to look at Vivi. "Vivi, aren't they your-" she stopped suddenly, realization in her eyes. "The king might be in danger! Come on!" she yelled, and ran into the grotto.

Zidane spoke. "I sure hope Dagger didn't come here…" he paused. He turned to look at us. "Let's go." We nodded and followed Zidane inside.

* * *

We entered the grotto and found Freya knelling by the side of a fallen soldier. Only thing is, this one was still alive, but barely. He was speaking to Freya.

"Freya…take this…bell" he said, barely above a whisper. Freya took the bell from his hand. The soldier continued "please…protect the…king."

Freya nodded to him "don't worry. I will" she said, determined.

That's when the soldier glanced in our direction. As soon as he saw Vivi, his eyes widened. I immediately saw this and spoke quickly. "It's okay; he's different from the others."

The soldier looked at me in disbelief "you lie…he's just like-" Freya interrupted him.

"He speaks the truth. Vivi is on our side."

I smiled behind Freya's back. "thanks, Freya." She nodded her head in acknowledgment. The soldier seemed to relax slightly. Then his body seized up and went limp; he was dead.

Freya looked startled. "No...Dammit!" she yelled. She rose up from the ground, bell in hand. I closed my eyes and whispered a silent prayer for the dead soldier. When I opened my eyes I noticed that the others had moved on to the door. I walked over to the door and saw Freya ring the bell.

As the bell rang in her hand the one on the door began to ring as well. Then the door opened and the bell in Freya's hand shattered. Zidane and Vivi looked surprised at this; only Freya and I weren't surprised. She turned to us. "They're a one use only item. Once used it shatters. It's to insure that intruders can't get any deeper into the grotto" she said.

'A lot of good it did them' I thought. We ran on into the next room.

* * *

As we ran we could hear the sounds of battle ahead of us. We emerged from the tunnel and found ourselves in a wide room on a wooden bridge that led further into the grotto. That's when I heard a familiar voice.

"Who are they?" asked the voice. Then I heard another voice.

"That, I don't know" said the other voice. I looked up to an archway that was at the end of the bridge…it was Zorn and Thorn.

I turned to Zidane. "Zidane, look it's those two jesters from the Ice Cavern" I said, unsheathing my normal sword.

Zidane responded, "Yeah, you're right. It's them alright" he said, removing 'The Ogre' from his back and preparing to fight. Zorn and Thorn now had looks of recognition on there faces.

"It is those two" they said together.

I spoke. "You guys escaped us in the Ice Cavern, but you won't get away this time!" I yelled. They didn't look fazed.

Zorn turned to Thorn "let's kill them."

Thorn responded, "Yes, kill them, we shall."

They commanded two Black Mages to attack us. Freya readied her lance, Vivi readied his staff, and Quina readied her fork. It was time to fight.

* * *

I charged at the first mage, sword ready to strike, and suddenly stopped. I had just remembered what I told Vivi. If I killed this mage it might make him think differently of what I had said to him. I quickly sheathed my normal sword and unsheathed my reverse blade sword. Because of my hesitation Zidane made the first move.

He charged at the second mage and struck it in the chest with his weapon. The mage fell to the ground, wounded, but he wasn't dead yet. Freya took care of that though. She jumped into the air and threw her lance at the mage, successfully piercing its heart and killing it.

I turned back to the mage I was charging at previously, and quickly dove to the ground…just barely avoiding a fireball. I cursed myself for giving the mage the time it needed to summon his spell. I quickly got off the ground and charged at the mage again, preparing a "Ryu Sou Sen." I was so focused on the mage that I didn't even see the bat wings to my left. As soon as I sensed the creature and turned to face it… it was too late. The giant bat rammed into me sending me over the edge of the bridge. I quickly grabbed onto the edge of the bridge with my left hand.

I had stopped myself from falling, and looked down to see the jagged rocks below; it was a 100 foot drop. Then I felt the presence of something above me. I looked up and saw the mage standing over me. His soulless eyes looked into mine as he held up his hands and prepared a fire spell. I quickly tried to get up, but I already knew it was too late…I was going to die.

Then, suddenly: the mage spontaneously combusted. He began to try and put out the fire and was dancing around on the bridge. Eventually he tripped and fell off the bridge. I watched as his flaming body fell to its death. I cringed when his body finally hit the rocks below; it was a terrible way to die.

I pulled myself up back onto the bridge. The mages were defeated, but there were four giant bats flying around the air, attacking us. Zidane had placed his weapon back on his back and unsheathed his daggers to fight the bats. Freya was having a hard time hitting the bats with her lance as well; they were too fast. Vivi tried, again and again, but couldn't hit any of the bats with his spells. And Quina couldn't hit any of the bats with her fork. 'I don't remember these bats being in this cave' I thought. I quickly shook the thought away. 'Now's not the time. I gotta do something' I thought.

I tried to think of something fast, and then it hit me. 'Of course' I thought, sheathing my reverse blade sword. I then unsheathed my normal sword, shouted "Ryu Mei Sen," and quickly sheathed my normal sword. My action created a high pitched sound. It didn't affect Zidane, Vivi, or Quina, but it did affect the bats and, unfortunately, Freya. The bats were stunned by the sound and fell from the sky, right into the chasm. The battle was over.

* * *

Zorn and Thorn looked at us in shock "HEEE! Savage monsters they are!" yelled Thorn.

Zorn added in "run away!" and the two jesters ran off.

I was disappointed; I really wanted to beat the crap out of those two. I turned around and looked at the others. Everyone seemed okay.

I looked at Vivi "thanks, Vivi…you saved me again" I said. I knew he had cast a fire spell to save me.

Vivi looked at me. "I-I'm just glad that you're alright" he said.

I nodded at him. "Thanks to you…that's what I'll be." We were cut off by the sound of someone moaning.

* * *

I looked up to where we saw Zorn and Thorn, and noticed a wounded soldier. Freya quickly jumped up there to help the soldier. I quickly jumped up there as well. The soldier spoke to Freya.

"Freya…take my bell…it will get you…into the altar…" he said, struggling to speak due to his grave wounds.

Freya took the bell from him "thank you…" she paused. I had had enough.

I walked up to the soldier, a determined look in my eyes, and pulled a potion out of my pocket. I uncorked it and spoke to him "open your mouth." He complied and I poured the potion into his mouth. His wounds immediately started to heal, not completely but it was better than before.

He looked up at me with a gratified expression. "T-thank you, sir" he said in surprise. I smiled at him, putting the potion back into my pocket.

"Don't mention it. I'm just tired of seeing everyone die." I continued "you should head to Lindblum. You've done all you can here, soldier."

He nodded. "You're right. Please, you two protect Burmecia for me."

Freya responded, "Don't worry. We will." The soldier got up and left the room.

Freya turned to me "thank you for helping him, Michael." she said.

I looked at her and smiled. "I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if I didn't help him." She nodded her head in acceptance.

We jumped back down and joined Zidane and Vivi. We walked to the back of the room and Freya used the bell on the door. The same thing happened again. We walked through the door and into the altar.

* * *

I noticed the giant bell in the center of the room. I also noticed that like in the bell tower the Moogles weren't here either. We approached the bell and noticed a closed door on the left. "Looks like we need another bell" Zidane said. I nodded my head in agreement.

I looked over at the bell again, and smiled. I turned to the others. "What do you guys think? Do you think the bell could be hidden under that bell?" I asked, indicating the fallen bell.

Freya shared my suspicions. "You could be right, Michael, but how are we going to lift that heavy thing?" I smiled again, glade that I could use some schoolwork to solve this problem.

I spoke to Freya. "Can I borrow your lance, Freya?" Freya looked surprised, but nodded her consent. She handed me her lance. I walked over to the bell and shoved the tip of the lance under the bell. I pushed down on the lances handle. The bell didn't budge; it was too heavy.

I looked at the others. "A little help here." All of them came over, grabbed the shaft of the lance and pushed down with me. We succeeded; the bell had flipped over revealing a chest.

Freya walked up to the chest and opened it. Inside was a bell just as I had thought. We walked over to the door and Freya rang the bell again. The same thing happened again.

I looked at Freya. "no offense, Freya, but are your people always this obsessed with bells? We haven't even gotten to Burmecia yet and already I have seen four bells."

Freya smiled at this. "We just use them for our defense systems."

I gave her an odd look. "Why bells?"

She countered. "Why not bells?"

I sighed, admitting defeat. "Fine."

Zidane spoke. "Guys, let's get going." We all nodded and continued our journey.

* * *

We entered a cave filled with water. As soon as we entered I noticed another wounded soldier lying near the water. Freya ran up to him "Are you alright?" Freya said, concerned.

The guard looked up at her. "Freya…please be careful…Master Gizamaluke has gone mad. He's being controlled by some strange clowns." That's when I felt something big enter the room.

I spun around and saw something big hit the surface of the water. The others turned around as well. Then we all looked into the water and saw a monstrous shape approach us from under the water. We readied our weapons and prepared for battle.

* * *

After a few seconds the creature emerged. Gizamaluke looked like a cross between a sea serpent and a manta ray; with large, jagged teeth. Freya made the first move, jumping into the air and readying her lance. I charged at the creature and jumped into the air as well. I performed a "Ryu Tsui Sen" and aimed for the creatures head. The creature moved its head, however, and I missed my target.

I was now falling towards the water, but before I hit the water I felt something collide into my side…it was Gizamaluke's tail. The force of the hit sent me flying into the opposite wall. I hit the wall hard, knocking the wind out of me. I fell again but managed to land on the walkway. As soon as I hit the ground I slowly reached into my pocket and grabbed a potion. I was having trouble breathing due to the attack, but I still managed to drink the potion. It rejuvenated me and I got back up to face Gizamaluke.

I saw Vivi cast a thunder spell at Gizamaluke which seemed to greatly injure him, since he was wet and all. Gizamaluke lashed its tail out at Vivi and knocked him into Zidane and Quina. The three fell to the ground and I rushed to help them up. That's when I heard Gizamaluke scream. I glanced up and saw a lance sticking out of its head. Then Freya came down and retrieved her lance from Gizamaluke's head. She jumped back down and joined us.

Gizamaluke was enraged by Freya's attack and cast a water spell on us. We were all surrounded by water. I could feel the pressure from the water threatening to crush me. I was also running out of air, as I was holding my breath. Then the water sphere we were in exploded, releasing all of us. We were all gasping for air as we hit the ground. I looked up and noticed that Gizamaluke was preparing to attack us. I quickly jumped into the air, executed a "Ryu Tsui Sen Zan," and targeted the wound Freya had made in Gizamaluke's head. My aim was true as I pierced Gizamaluke's skull.

Gizamaluke flayed around in agony trying to shake me off. I withdrew my sword and jumped off his head to land next to the others. I looked at the dying creature and sheathed my sword. Gizamaluke's body fell into the water and didn't rise again. The battle was over…or so I thought.

I had turned around when I felt something grab my leg from behind. It pulled with such force it spun me around and I fell to the floor, hitting my head, hard, on the walkway. I saw stars as my vision began to blur. Shaking it off I realized I was being dragged towards the water, and I also noticed what had my leg…it was Gizamaluke's tail. Panicked, I tried to grab onto anything I could find, but it was no use, I was pulled under.

I grabbed at Gizamaluke's tail trying to pry it off, it wouldn't budge. I could feel my vision blurring as I was running out of oxygen. I couldn't hold my breath much longer. I slowly looked up to the top of the water. 'So this is it for me…what a way to go' I thought. Then I thought I heard something, but it didn't matter now. Everything went black.

_

* * *

I was walking through a house. My senses were on full alert. I rounded the corner, my hand on the hilt of my reverse blade sword. I saw a shadowy figure in the next room. I drew my sword "who are you? What are you doing here?" The figure turned to me and pulled out a gun. I watched as he pulled the trigger. Everything went black. "Michael" it was the voice…'no wait it wasn't the voice. It's someone else's' I thought. "Michael" I heard it again. 'That voice sounds familiar' I thought. Then all went black._

* * *

"MICHAEL!" someone shouted. I woke up with a start, and immediately began coughing up water. After all the water was out of my lungs I slowly looked up. It took me a while to realize I was still alive. Then it all came back to me.

I slowly got up and looked around at the others. "Michael, are you alright?" asked Zidane.

I looked at him "yeah…I'm fine, but who saved me?" I asked.

"I did" I turned to look at the voice. It was Freya and she was soaking wet.

I looked at her. "Freya…you saved me?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yes, I did."

I smiled at her. "Thank you, Freya, I mean it. I owe you big time."

She shook her head. "You owe me nothing. I'm just glade I could help." I turned from her and looked at the others.

I smiled at them "I'm sorry you guys. I was careless. I must have worried you guys so much." I said.

Zidane smiled at me. "We're just glad you're alright" he said.

Quina nodded at this. "Glad you okay." I nodded and looked at Vivi. His eyes had a look of great relief in them.

I smiled at him. "Don't worry, Vivi. I'll be alright" I said.

He looked at me. "A-alright, Michael" he said.

I smiled and looked over Zidane's shoulder to see Freya near the wounded soldier we saw earlier before we fought Gizamaluke. Freya knelt down at the soldier's side "can you stand?" she asked.

The soldier looked up at her. "Don't worry…about me…please…protect…Bur…me…" his body seized up and he died.

Freya bowed her head and slowly got up. "I will protect Burmecia. You have my word." She then turned to us. "Let's go." We all nodded and exited the cavern. We emerged out into the Mist again. We were on our way to Burmecia.

**

* * *

Ryu Mei Sen  
The user quickly sheathes his sword, creating a piercing sound that distorts the hearing of those with enhanced senses.**


	20. Burmecia: Realm of Eternal Rain

Chapter 19: Burmecia: Realm of Eternal Rain

We wandered for a few hours before we came into sight of Burmecia. Then it started to rain. 'Great…well, they don't call it the realm of eternal rain for nothing' I thought as we approached the city. After a few minutes of walking we made it to the front gates.

Zidane ran ahead of me and looked at the city. "So…this is Freya's home…" he said. Vivi and Quina rushed past me to go to Zidane's side. I turned around and saw Freya hesitating behind me.

I called to her. "Freya…come on. We have to get going" I said.

She slowly approached the gates of Burmecia. "It's been five years... I've been away for so long. Not a night went by when I didn't dream about home. I can't believe I'm here... I am no longer the selfish child I was five years ago. The time has come to serve my kingdom as a Burmecian dragon knight once again!"

Zidane nodded his head, "I'll do what I can to help!" he said.

Vivi spoke. "Me, too."

Qunia nodded her head as well. "I help, too!" she said, enthusiastically. Freya turned and looked at me.

I smiled at her. "If you think I'm going to abandon you guys now…forget it. I'm going, too" I said.

Freya nodded her head at us. "Thank you."

Zidane turned around and motioned for us to follow. "Let's go" he said, and ran through the gate.

Vivi, Quina, and I ran in after him. I could sense that Freya was hanging back, but I soon felt that she was coming up behind us. I smiled 'here we go' I thought.

* * *

We entered one of the city streets. It was a disaster. The buildings were wrecked and burnt by fire magic, and the street was littered with bodies. It was a horrific sight to behold. It was definitely more graphic then the game made it look. Freya came up beside me. I heard her take a quick breath at the sight before her. Other than that, there was no way to tell that she had been affected by any of this.

I could sense that she was doing her best to keep her emotions in check. All I knew was one thing…I pitied the fool who would dare cross her path when she's in this mood. I wasn't any better off. After witnessing this site it took every ounce of willpower I had not to cry out in fury. I never knew these people, but I knew that they didn't deserve to die like this. Having successfully contained my rage we moved on to the center of the city.

* * *

We moved on to a large structure that appeared to be some kind of guard house. We had made it to the front entrance when one of the two doors above us opened up. Someone emerged out onto the balcony. I looked up, and narrowed my eyes in annoyance…it was Zorn.

"It is them again!" he yelled.

The other door opened revealing Thorn. "Most persistent, they are."

I looked up at them. "Don't you two ever shut up!" I yelled, annoyed.

They looked offended by my comment. "Loud mouth brat…we will teach you respect" Zorn said.

"Black Mages!" they yelled together and left the balcony.

At their call four Black Mages emerged onto the balcony. They jumped down to face us.

"KILL" they all said, in unison. I unsheathed my reverse blade sword and saw the others draw their weapons. It was time to fight.

* * *

I charged at the Black Mage closest to me. He raised his hands and formed a fire spell. I decided to take advantage of the moment. I stuck my sword into the wet ground, shouted "Do Ryu Sen," and sent rocks, mud, and dust at the mage. The mage was to slow to react and was hit by the full force of my attack. He was knocked off of his feet. Vivi took advantage of the mages inactivity and set him on fire with a fire spell; the mage was dead.

I turned to see Freya throw her lance from above at another mage, piercing his head and killing it instantly. I also noticed Zidane attacking his mage with his daggers. The mage fired a spell at Zidane, but he quickly dodged it and managed to slit the mages throat. The mage fell to the ground dead. I turned and saw Quina attack her mage with her fork. She stabbed the mage in the chest. She quickly pulled her fork out of the mages chest, and retreated back. The mage was still alive.

It cupped its hands and formed a fire spell; preparing to release it at Quina. Quina, though, began waving her hands in the air. Then, suddenly, a huge frog fell out of the sky and landed on the mage, crushing him flat. The frog disappeared, leaving the flattened body of the mage behind. The battle was over.

* * *

I sheathed my reverse blade sword and the others sheathed there weapons as well. I heard the doors above me open again. I looked up and saw Zorn and Thorn on the balcony again.

Zorn spoke first. "The general will punish you for this!"

Thorn chimed in as well. "Yes! Very scary, it is when the general gets mad!" The two left the balcony.

That was when I remembered. 'Beatrix…she should be here…I wonder if I'm strong enough to face her' I thought.

Zidane spoke. "Come on. Let's get moving." We all nodded and walked up the stairs to our right to enter the building.

* * *

The building was a wreck. It had definitely suffered greatly from the attack. There were bodies here, too. We quickly moved on through the building until we came to a door that was locked by a bell.

"Not another bell" I complained. I was really getting tired of these delays.

Zidane sighed. "Come on. Let's find the bell." We moved on to the left wing of the building.

* * *

We entered and found ourselves on the second floor. We walked along the walkway until a section of the walkway collapsed under us. We all gasped in surprise as we fell. We hit the ground; landing on the first floor walkway. We all got back up to our feet. Zidane spoke "is everyone okay?" We all nodded our heads. We decided to investigate the room that was on this walkway.

* * *

We entered and found ourselves in a storage room of some kind. I looked over at the door on the right and saw a balcony. I walked over to the door and peered outside. I looked to my left and noticed another door. I also looked down at the balcony itself. The middle of the balcony had collapsed due to the attack, but I knew I could make the jump. I motioned for the others to follow me.

* * *

I walked out onto the balcony and jumped over to the other balcony. I turned and saw that Zidane and Freya had jumped after me. Vivi and Quina were left behind since neither of them could jump that far. I looked at Vivi "you two stay there. We'll be back soon." Vivi nodded his head, and he and Quina walked back into the room.

* * *

While I was talking to them I noticed that Zidane and Freya had already gone inside. I saw Frey kneeling by a dying soldier and I saw Zidane over by the bed, apparently, looking for something.

I walked over to Freya and knelt down by her. I looked at the soldier "is he…?" I paused, Freya nodded her head. That was all I wanted to know. I bent my head and whispered a small prayer for the dead soldier. I heard Freya do the same.

I turned around when I heard Zidane approach us. He spoke "I found the bell. Now we can get going." Freya and I both nodded our heads. We went out the door, jumped back to the other balcony, meet up with Vivi and Quina, made our way back to the gate, rang the bell, and proceeded deeper into the city.

* * *

We were ascending a bunch of stairs when Freya suddenly stopped. We all stopped to look at her. She turned to Zidane "Zidane... Burmecia's royal palace is beyond these steps. It must be in ruins, just like everything else. I can't bear to see it like that..." she paused.

Zidane gave her a sympathetic look "I understand, but we can't go back now. We have to find out who's behind this" he said, determined.

Vivi spoke. "...I wanna find out who those guys were...and why I look like them." I looked at Vivi and smiled at his courage.

Zidane spoke again. "Look, Vivi's scared, too. But we have to face reality."

Vivi spoke to Freya "Come on, Freya. It'll be okay..."

Freya walked over to Vivi and knelt down to his level. She spoke to him "Vivi... Do you really know what you're doing? The answer you seek may forever change your life for the worse."

I looked at Freya. "I think Vivi has already made his choice. He made it as soon as he decided to come here with us. He could have stayed in Lindblum, but decided to accompany us. Rather than hide from the truth, like most would, He intends to seek it out." I said.

Vivi looked at me. "T-that's right."

That's when I heard four figures approach us. I turned around and faced a burmecian soldier and his family. He grabbed the hilt of his sword. He looked at Zidane and myself "Who are you? Are you in league with the Black Mages?" he questioned.

Zidane and I answered together "No."

He looked at us in disbelief "You're lying! There's a black mage right behind you!" he yelled; hand still on his sword hilt.

Vivi walked up behind me. "No! I didn't do anything! I would never hurt anyone!" he yelled.

The soldier spoke "Lies!"

I was getting angry with this guy's attitude, but I curved my anger on the fact that he had seen many of his comrade's die at the hands of the Black Mages. However, I still didn't like how he addressed Vivi.

Freya, thankfully, stepped in. "He's telling the truth!"

The soldier turned to her, recognition crossed his face. "...Freya?" he said in disbelief.

Freya smiled at the soldier. "It's good to see you Dan."

Dan removed his hand from his sword hilt and relaxed. He addressed Freya. "Damn, I haven't seen you in years! Where've you been?" Then he remembered "actually, this isn't the best time to talk! We've gotta get out of here fast. There are Black Mages swarming all over this place." Freya wasn't fazed.

Dan ran past her with his family. Dan's family kept running, but Dan turned back to Freya. "What are you waiting for?" he asked, surprised that she wasn't moving.

Freya stood her ground. "Where is the king?" she asked him.

Dan shook his head. "I don't know. I didn't see him in the palace. Well, I'm going. I've got my own family to worry about. Freya, forget about the king and get out of here! We're no match for those Black Mages!" he yelled, running off again.

Freya turned to us, determination in her eyes. "I will protect my home and my king at any cost. Let's go to the palace." We all nodded our heads in agreement. I smiled at Freya's resolve. We turned and ran up the stairs.

* * *

We found ourselves in front of another wrecked building. We heard someone inside and decided to enter. When we entered we saw two burmecians; one of them was badly injured. Zidane ran up to them "It's too dangerous to stay here. You have to escape to Lindblum. I'm sure Regent Cid will protect you."

The woman turned to him "But my husband... He was hurt by those Black Mages. He can't move. How can we possibly escape to Lindblum?" I saw the statue start to wobble, fortunately so did Zidane.

"LOOK OUT" he yelled, he ran over and dragged the injured soldier away from the statue. The statue collapsed, but none of them were harmed. Zidane wiped his forehead and sighed "whew! That was close."

The soldier spoke. "geez…thanks" he said.

Someone entered the room; it was another burmecian. "Wei! Kal! Are you alright?" he asked as he saw the two burmecians.

Kal responded, "Yeah, we survived, somehow. Can you give me a hand?" The soldier walked over and helped Kal to his feet. He slung his arm over his shoulder and helped him hobble out.

Before he left he turned to Zidane "Thanks again, pal. Maybe I'll see you again in Lindblum. By then, my kids'll be born. You definitely have to come and see them."

Zidane looked touched "I'm looking forward to it. Take care." Kal, Wei, and their friend left the building.

I smiled at Zidane "good thing you were here."

He looked at me and smiled. "Nah, you probably would have done the same thing."

I chuckled a bit. "You're right, I would have, but I saw that you had everything under control."

He responded, "Yeah…anyway, let's go." We all nodded and ran out the door we found on the second floor.

* * *

On our way to the castle, we stopped in the armory. Vivi found a 'Fire Staff' and Freya found a 'Mythril Lance.' After raiding the armory we advanced to the castle.

* * *

The castle was in bad shape. It was definitely hit the hardest during the attack. Freya took one look at the damage and collapsed to her knees. Zidane looked at the destruction and commented "Geez, this is terrible..." he trailed off. He looked at Freya, who was still on her knees. "Freya, I'm sorry, but from the looks of this, I don't think the king made it" he said, sadly. Freya didn't respond she just kept looking at the castle, silently.

Zidane shook his head and turned to us "Michael, Vivi, Quina let's go see what's over there" he said, pointing to our right. We were about to leave when Freya suddenly got back up to her feet and jumped up to the second story balcony of the castle. Zidane ran over to where she had been kneeling and looked up at her "Freya, what is it?"

Freya looked down at him. "There's someone inside the palace! What are you waiting for? Get up here" she said, and ran off into the palace.

Zidane looked at the ground in disbelief. "You make it sound so easy..." he said. He looked at the statue. "I guess I'll start here" he said and jumped onto the statues feet. Then he jumped to the statues knee. He turned to us "come on."

I spoke "Zidane, there is no way Vivi and Quina can make it up there. We'll have to find another way in."

Zidane looked at me "I guess you're right…but what about you, Michael? I've seen you jump. You can easily make it up here."

I looked at him "yeah, I know, but I want to stay with them in case they run into trouble. We don't know how many Black Mages are still lurking around."

Zidane nodded his head in understanding. "Alright, I'll meet you guys inside." He jumped onto the statues head and ran into the castle to join Freya.

I looked back at Vivi and Quina. "Come on, let's go." They nodded their heads and we began to go right; searching for an entrance.

* * *

It took us a few minutes, but we finally found an entrance. I looked inside and saw the throne room. I also saw Queen Brahne, General Beatrix, and Kuja. I held out my hand to halt Vivi and Quina from entering.

We stood there and watched what happened. Then, a soldier approached the group and prepared to fight Beatrix. I saw Zidane and Freya jump down behind Beatrix. Beatrix was distracted by their appearance and the soldier escaped. I looked at Vivi "that's our cue. Let's go." Before I moved even an inch I felt a multitude of things approaching us.

I turned around and saw no less than ten Black Mages behind us. 'Oh boy…this isn't good. Dan was right; this place is crawling with Black Mages' I thought. I sensed that Quina and Vivi had readied their weapons. I spoke to them "you guys get in there and help Zidane and Freya" I said, unsheathing my reverse blade sword. "I'll handle this."

Vivi spoke up "b-but Michael there are too ma-" I cut him off.

"Zidane and Freya are taking on the greatest swordsman in all of Gaia. They need your help more then I do. I got this covered."

Vivi spoke again "A-alright…come on Quina." I heard the two of them leave.

I turned my attention back to the mages. "You want me…come and get me!" I yelled.

They all looked at me and spoke as one. "KILL." The battle had begun.

* * *

I immediately jumped into the air and targeted the nearest mage. I executed a "Ryu Tsui Sen" and slammed my sword down on the mages left shoulder. I successfully struck a nerve and the mage fell to the ground, unconscious. I turned to find my next target and saw one of the mages preparing a spell. I immediately executed a "Do Ryu Sen" and sent it at the conjuring mage. He couldn't dodge it and fell to the ground, unconscious as well, since he was hit in the head by a rock.

I sensed something behind me. I turned around and was slugged in the face by a mage. The hit didn't do much, but it had caught me off guard. I fell to the floor and stared up at the mage who had hit me. I gave him an evil eye and jumped back up on my feet. I quickly maneuvered to his left side and executed a "Ryu Kan Sen," striking him in the back of his head, hard. He fell to the ground, unconscious.

I turned to face another mage when I saw two fireballs flying at me. I sidestepped the first one but the second one managed to hit my sword. My sword was knocked out of my hands, and clattered to the floor. I went to retrieve it, but four mages stood in my way. I was not in the mood for this.

I quickly ran at the nearest one and delivered a punch to his face. He fell to the ground, unconscious. I dodged a punch from another mage and countered by elbowing him in the gut, hard. He doubled over and fell to the ground, unconscious. I turned to the other two and noticed that they were trying to use a fire spell. I quickly jumped at the first one and performed a jumping roundhouse kick to the side of his head. My attack succeeded; He fell to the ground, unconscious.

As soon as I touched the ground I saw the other mage aim its spell at me. I quickly ducked as the fire spell blazed over my head. I used a sweep kick and knocked the mage to the ground. I got up and kicked the mage in his head, hard. His body went limp, he was unconscious.

I retrieved my sword from where it had fallen and turned to face the last three conscious mages. To cut the distance I ran and jumped into the air. I targeted the nearest one and executed a "Ryu Kan Sen Arashi." My sword hit the mage in the head, and he fell to the ground, unconscious. I turned to the last two and noticed that one of them was conjuring a fire spell. I ran at that one and executed a "Ryu Sho Sen" hitting him in the face. He fell down, unconscious. I turned to the last one he was conjuring a fire spell as well. I ran at him and executed a "Ryu Sou Sen" hitting multiple parts of his body with my sword. He was badly beaten and fell to the ground, unconscious. I looked around the battlefield for another opponent…there were none left. I sheathed my sword. The battle was over.

* * *

I breathed a sigh of relief 'it's a good thing it takes them a while to cast their spells. Not to mention there movements are rather sluggish' I thought.

"Well, that wasn't too bad" said an unknown voice behind me.

I put my hand on the hilt of my reverse blade sword and turned to face this newcomer. My eyes opened in surprise; that octopus hair, that armor, and that eye patch…it was General Beatrix.

She spoke "you took on ten mages by yourself and managed to beat them without as much as a scratch."

'Says you' I thought remembering that one punch. I spoke to her "what have you done with my friends?"

She laughed. "Those weaklings…I left them back in the castle. If they know what's good for them they won't challenge me again."

My anger rose at her words. "You…I'll make you pay" I said, readying myself to fight.

She grabbed the hilt of her sword. "you may have proven yourself against mages, but you're no match for me" she said in a steely voice.

* * *

Neither of us moved; we each eyed each other for weaknesses. After a few seconds I realized that I had other things I had to be doing. I dropped my stance. Beatrix was surprised by my move. I looked at her. "We will cross swords another day, General Beatrix. Right now, I have more pressing matters to attend to." I jumped up high and landed on the second balcony of the castle. I ran into the castle, hoping Beatrix wasn't following me.

It took me only a second to reach the throne room. The castle wasn't that big. I saw all of them lying on the ground. I prayed all of them were unconscious and not dead. 'If Beatrix killed any of them I'll…' I left the thought unfinished.

* * *

I jumped down and ran towards Vivi. I didn't see Kuja. 'He must've already left' I thought. I had reached Vivi's body. I knelt down, turned him over, reached into my pocket, grabbed a potion, uncorked it, opened Vivi's mouth, and poured the potion into his mouth. His eyes slowly started to open.

He looked at me "Michael…" he paused.

I smiled at him. "Glad to see you're alright" I said, relieved.

"What about the others?" he asked.

I lost my smile. "Still unconscious…can you stand?" I asked. He slowly got up to his feet; he was a bit shaky at first, but he steadied himself. I handed him two potions "give these to Freya and Quina." He nodded and walked over to Freya.

I turned and walked over to Zidane I gave him my last potion. His eyes slowly opened and he looked at me. "Michael…where were you?" he asked.

I smiled sadly at him "I'm sorry, Zidane. We ran into ten Black Mages outside. I saw that you and Freya were in trouble, so I sent Vivi and Quina to help you while I fought the Black Mages myself. I'm sorry I let you down."

He looked at me with understanding. "Its okay, Michael. You had your reasons. I'm just glad we're still alive…we're all still alive, right?" he asked.

I looked over my shoulder and saw that Freya and Quina were both conscious again, and, from what I could see, they were fine. I looked at Zidane and smiled "yeah, we're all still alive Zidane."

He let out a sigh of relief, and slowly got back up to his feet. We all gathered at the center of the throne room. I spoke up first. "So, were do we go from here?" I asked.

Freya spoke. "My people have apparently fled to Cleyra…if they have; they should be safe…at least for now."

Zidane nodded. "I guess we're going to Cleyra."

I spoke "where is Cleyra anyway?"

Freya responded, "It lies to the desert; west of Burmecia."

Quina spoke. "There good food in Cleyra?" she asked.

I looked at her. "I'm sure there is, Quina." She looked excited by this news.

Zidane spoke next "let's go." We all nodded in agreement and left the palace.

We left the city of Burmecia behind and went west. Our destination was Cleyra. Nothing was going to stop us.

* * *

I was standing on the deck of her majesty's ship; the 'Red Rose.' I couldn't stop thinking about that boy. 'He had the look of a warrior in his eyes. And his battle stance was like nothing I have ever seen before. He also took on ten Black Mages, by himself no less, and didn't kill a single one' I thought. 'Who was that boy? Were did he come from? I guess it doesn't matter' I thought. I walked back to my chambers and opened the door. Before I entered I turned back to look at Burmecia. I smiled "yes, warrior…we will cross swords one day." I turned and entered my chambers, closing the door behind me. 


End file.
